Demon&Human
by atypicaldayoffanfiction2
Summary: What does it really feel like to be a demon? In this Supernatural story, 28 year old Cristina founds herself lost and alone. As she is possessed by a demon she watches herself become the very thing she hated the most. After Sam and Dean find her they struggle to make decisions regarding her state. Was there still a human somewhere inside? (Dean and Original Character romance)!
1. Demon awake

**Human**

(Day one)

Rain. That's all I could process, it was raining. I felt like my brain had been shut off for a year. I open my eyes and look around slowly. I feel myself slowly rocking back and forth. I'm surprised when I realize where I am sitting on a swing in a park. I try and stay calm and search through the back of my mind.

_"Okay Cristina think, where are you?" _

I slowly stand up and get a good look at my surroundings. There are street lights by the park and they aren't on, but it's dark outside so it must be around nine o'clock. I take a step forward seeing water. It's dark but I can make out a lake to my right. As I walk towards it the water I notice it growing. I realize it's not a lake, it's an ocean. My mind starts racing and panic slowly settles in.

"_The beach? How the hell did you get yourself to the beach?!"_

I turn back around and see that up the hill from the park is a shopping center. I feel inside my pockets and find my wallet. I have one hundred bucks total. With any good luck I can find a cheap motel to stay at for the night and try to figure out how I got here. I cross the street and jog up the hill to the shopping center. I find an older man closing up a hat store and right before he gets into his car I get to him.

"Umm excuse me, sir? Can you point me to the nearest motel?"

"Sure, there's one up a block and to the left."

"Thanks."

I walk up the street following the old mans directions. As I'm walking I try and process what had just happened. Why couldn't I remember anything? How did I even get here? I can see a light up sign across the street that says "Sea Drive Motel- Vacancy."

"_Come on Cristina think, anything. Job, family, friends. Where were you before the creepy beach playground?"_

I"m crossing the street when I see something. A black fog rushes by me, making the neon motel light flicker. I assume that I'm just hallucinating, but I still pick up the pace. Just as I finish crossing the street the black fog whirls by me again, this time coming from behind. Hallucinations or not, I needed to get inside the motel fast. I sprint trying to race across the motel parking lot as fast as possible. Just as the motel is close in sight the black fog enters me through my mouth, pushing me backwards. I stumble, falling to the ground gasping for air. Icy hot pain tears through my whole entire body. There was a stronger force pushing, inside me. I try to scream but I can't. While crawling in agony the force rips through my lungs and takes control of my breathing. Then it travels up to my skull. My eyes roll back in my head. Finally I feel the force take control of my brain and I shut down, blacking out, but only for a second. Then I open my eyes. I feel different, better, stronger. I can see the motel through a thin black layer. I stand up and walk towards it feeling invincible, unstoppable. It's at that moment when a voice in the back of my head screams out,.

_"No! No. This can't be happening."_

As soon as I hear the voice, it all comes back to me. I remember now, I remember everything. I had become the very thing I spent my whole life hunting. I am a demon.

I'm suddenly flooded with memories, painful cruel memories. I try and focus on what around me but my vision is growing foggy. Feeling like my body is being torn apart piece by tiny piece, I half walk half stumble to the motel, walking straight into a car on the way there.

_"I dented it,"_ the voice in the back of my head says.

"Get out Human," a new voice speaks. It's the demon. "It was not easy to take this body, leave or be destroyed."

_"Like Hell,"_ I respond.

"Fine have it your way. But you're not going to like this," replies demon gruesomely.

The icy hot pushes against my skull and I start screaming on the inside. Suddenly I'm gone, and just like that, I've disappeared. The demon takes full control of me.

**Demon**

I walk inside the motel and up the steps. I'm soaking wet from the rain but I don't care.

The lady at the front desk asks, "Umm, excuse me miss. Would you like a room?"

I turn around and look at her with my midnight black eyes. She gasps and holds her hand to her chest stumbling backwards. I continue to walk up the stairs until I hear her scream and start dialing numbers on the phone. I flick my hand to the side bashing her head against the desk and leaving her unconscious, if she was lucky.

"Yes, a room please," I spit.

I walk up to the third floor where I have a good view and easily knock a room door open with another flick of my hand. Time to sort out a plan.

Just then I hear a voice outside yell, "Damn It! Who the hell did this?! Son of a bitch!"

I recognize the voice immediately, Dean Winchester. That means Sam must be around somewhere. Damn it, this makes my life a load harder. Well it looks like we're checking out early. I calmly walk down the hall way to the elevator and take it down until it stops on the second floor. A tall man asks me to hold the door. I lift the black layer from my eyes, appearing human, and hold the door. He gets in and says thanks. Worst elevator ride of my life. Closed quarters with one of the best hunters in the world, fantastic. We only had to go down a floor but it still felt like an eternity.

_"Damn you Sam Winchester. I would kill you right here if it wasn't for your obsessed bloodthirsty brother,"_ I think to myself.

When we finally got to the lobby I practically sprinted out before I realized the lady who I had knocked out. The only problem was she wasn't knocked out. A pool of blood grew from her head, slowly trickling down the edge of her desk.

"Shit. Well maybe he won't notice...,_" _I think to myself very nervously. I sprint out the door but not before making the motel Lobby lights flicker.

_"Damn it." _

And as I run out, I bump into Dean. Clearly this was not my luckiest day. I cross the parking lot in the pouring rain and go back to the Shopping center. I pace for a while trying to think of a plan to stay safe, and hidden. I find an old green truck and quietly break into it. I drive it to an alleyway not far from the shopping center and get in the back seats. I try to rest but cant. It's just a bit hard when you've just escaped death by the skin of your teeth. Something felt wrong anyways. I was a demon, I shouldn't need to sleep, yet somehow I felt exhausted.

Eventually I dose off. I wake up to an un-pleasent bang on the window. And guess who it is? Dean freakin Winchester. I let out a long sigh and think to myself,

_"Damn it. So much for the staying safe and hidden plan."_

I get out of the car to see Dean. He's wearing a suit and tie. It's still dark outside so it must be around three A.M by now. The rain has finally stopped but the voice in my head is suddenly back to yelling.

"_Yes, please! I'm in here, save me!" _

I clench my fist trying to control the weakening of my power.

Dean takes out a badge and says,

"FBI. My partner and I saw you leave a crime scene yesterday. Did you see anything?"

"Yup."

"Well...what did you see?" He asks' me puzzled.

"I saw myself bashing a woman-"

I am rudely interrupted by another scream from the human.

"_No don't you dare! If you confess to this your going to get me killed!"_

"That's the general idea," I return with anger.

Dean looks even more confused now. "Uh excuse me, what's the general idea?"

The goddamn human won't stop screeching. I stumble and try to get control. It only causes her to scream louder. I fall to the ground and start coughing up blood.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean shouts. I black out and loose control.

**Human**

When I wake up a tall man is standing over me. I immediately sit up from the bed I appear to be on and ask,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The man in front of be scrambles backwards, surprised by my immediate questions.

"Hey don't worry! Your safe. I'm Sam. That over there is my brother Dean."

Dean's eating a burger but he looks over at me nods and smiles.

"Umm no offense but how is knowing your names supposed to make me feel any better?"

They both look at me like they don't know how to answer the question. Then the older brother says, "We're with the FBI." As soon as I hear FBI I remember. I jump up and yell, "You have to help me! It's in here somewhere! Hurry tie me up!"

They both stare at me in shock and a fry that Dean was eating falls out of his mouth. "Wow I really picked up a weird one," Dean says to Sam.

"No I'm serious! I'm not crazy I swear. Look, this is gonna sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! Your life's depend on it."

"Okay," says Sam. "Were listening."

"Okay, I'm a hunter. Not like an everyday hunter, but a different hunter. I fight monsters and other weird crazy stuff. A demon has possessed me, and is inside me. Tie me up now! Please!" I close my eyes and cringe waiting for them to either break out in laughter or call a mental hospital but it's just quiet.

Then Dean says, "Sam."

"Yea Dean?"

"Umm...get the rope."

"Yup I'm on it." After Sam leaves the room I grab a piece of chalk on the windowsill and get to work. I walk to the center of the room and start drawing an intricate devil's trap.

"Wow you really know what your doing huh little missy?" Teases Dean still eating his burger.

I don't look up from the trap but I do make demands. "I need you to go lite some candles. And I also need to know the time."

Dean gets a liter and starts lighting candles. "It's six O'clock A.M."

"Six O'clock? Why on earth are you eating a burger and fries at six in the morning?!"

Dean shrugs and says trying to defend himself, "Hey! I was hungry!"

I take the next 6 minutes finishing up the Devil trap. Sam's not back with the rope yet so I make other precautions. I walk across the kitchen, put the plug in the sink and fill it up with water. I say a quick Latin spell to make the water holy and I drop a cross necklace hiding under my shirt in it. Then I go back over to the center of the room and place the candles Dean had already lit around the devils trap. He finishes lighting the candles and does what I'm doing, placing them around the trap. Sam finally comes back with the rope. I grab a chair setting it inside the devils trap and ask one of them to tie me to it. Dean ties me down and then Sam asks, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," I respond.

"But for how long?" asks Sam.

"Until the demon comes back I guess."

It's quiet for a long time in the room. Sam and Dean are sitting down at the motel rooms dining table just staring at me. I look around the room and see the obvious ocean theme. The memories of being the demon come flooding back to me. The poor lady at the front desk. Oh god, I killed her. I take a deep breath and try to take my mind off of being a freaking demon. I realize I woke up in a bed this morning. The gears in my mind start turning.

_"Wait. Two FBI agents, who are brothers and partners are staying in a motel? Why does that seem odd to me?" _I decide to speak up and break the silence_. _

"You two seem to be taking this whole thing unusually well..."

Sam and Dean turn to each other and then Dean says, "Sam, we need to talk."

They both head to what looks like the bathroom and I hear soft bickering. It feels like there arguing keeps getting louder and they just keeping fighting and fighting. I try and block it out. My head aches and I'm still tired. After listening to another ten minutes of there bickering I decide I really don't care anymore and I really am exhausted so I close my eyes and try to get just a bit more sleep.


	2. Hell and Back

**Human**

(Day one)

When I wake up Sam's staring at me.

"Hey there," he says gently. "Dean's out getting us food right now. I think he's getting pizza."

I nod my head in agreement.

We're both quiet before I add, "Hey, I know this all may seem really weird but I can't thanks for listening."

"Oh, that's sweet but it's really no big deal. Hey, after Dean gets back, and we eat, we all need to have a talk."

I nod my head in agreement and check the clock in the kitchen. Eleven twenty seven A.M. Another five minutes go by before Dean comes back. He walks in the door surprisingly chirpy.

"Would you look at that! The bear is out of hibernation," he teases.

"Yeah well Sleep was a better option than listening to you two fight for a solid twenty minutes," I snap back at him.

He chuckles and smacks Sam on the back.

"We were just having a brotherly conversation, weren't we Sam?"

Sam turns around and stares bullets into Dean.

"Well good news, I come bearing pizza." Sam unties my hands and brings me a slice and a glass of water. I finish the piece of pizza quickly being hungry. Sam and Dean take a little while longer to eat but eventually finish and I insist that they tie my hands back up. After enough pleading, Sam ties my hands back up.

They pull chairs over and Dean blows out the candles.

"What are you doing?! We need those!"

He squints and says "We're wasting them. And it's not like you're gonna turn into a demon any minute now. Besides you're still in The Devil's trap and you're tied up."

_"Wait," I think to myself. _I've caught him.

"What did you just say?"

He lets out a long sigh. "I said we are wasting the candles, and you are still tied up and in the Devils Trap."

Sam realizes his brothers mistake and puts his head in his hands.

"Wow Dean!" He shouts. "Way to lay it on her easy!"

"What? What did I say?!"

I roll my eyes. "I never told you what this is," I say pointing at the chalk Devils Trap. "How did you know that this is called a Devils Trap?"

Dean's quiet as Sam and I stare at him. He puts his head down and stays silent.

"Okay cut the crap you guys. Drop the act. Who are you really?"

More silence. Both of them stay quiet for a good couple minutes. Finally Dean say under his breath, "Hunters..."

"Hunters? You two are hunters?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" My anger starts rising. "Don't you think I could of used some of this information seeing as there's a God Damn Demon inside of me?!"

Sam looks up from his floor stare of shame and says quietly, "That's why we couldn't tell you. We were afraid that if there really was a demon inside you, It could find out where we are and send an army after us."

"An army?! What the hell have you guys done to get an army after you?"I yell in anger.

Deans speaks up finally, "Not what we've done, what he's done. If he wouldn't of gone off being all telepathic and crap then there wouldn't be a little psycho girl trying to kill us everywhere we go!"

"Dean you know I couldn't control that it was the yellow eyed demon!"

"Yes Sam, I remember! You know why I remember? Because I killed him! Not that it matters you were still sending demons to hell using some creepy ass telepathic thing."

"Yea you killed him, after you brought me back to life! I was alone Dean, that's why I started hunting demons...that way."

"Sam would you let that go already?! I'm back aren't I? Did Cas not pull me out?!"

"No Dean I cannot just let it go! Do you even remember how twisted you were when dad did the same for you?"

"No, I forgot about how my own father sold his soul for me!"

"Well its funny your being sarcastic because sometimes-"

"Sometimes what Sam?! Say it!"

"Well I was about to but then you interrupted me!"

"Well then talk faster!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

It's absolutely silent for a second befo, "Are you two little girls done fighting now?" They both look down at the floor in shame, again.

"Look you guys you said we needed to talk so lets not stare, lets talk." They both shift around in there chairs and eventually look up.

"Okay so I need to get rid of this Demon inside of me. I would exorcise it but that means that I'll die. I'm probably going to have to do it anyways but first I need to actually talk to the demon."

"Okay okay slow down there little missy," says Dean. "Nobody's dying today and you sure as hell aren't going to talk to the demon. They don't take persuasion."

"No you don't understand. The demon may listen to me if I can control it long enough."

Dean shakes his head at me "You're not making any sense. Just start over. Start from the beginning."

I let out a long sigh and then go into story mode.

"Okay so on March fourteenth a girl named Cristina was born, that girl is me. Three years later on February tenth my little sister, Dina was born. My Dad was the hunter, and my Mom knew about his job but he never let her join him on a hunting trip. He was paranoid she would get hurt. Ever since I turned one he was teaching me about hunting. He did the same for Dina. But it was different for her, she hated how I always did whatever he said. She had a life she could live, I was born a hunter. One day Dad was on a hunting trip in Sacramento. He promised me he would be back before my seventh birthday, and he was. He walked in the door and we all went to go greet him. He pulled out a knife and stabbed my Mom in the stomach seven times. I grabbed Dina, who was four, and put her in a closet. I knew it couldn't of been my Dad so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed salt. Unfortunately that didn't work. He started to close in and he cut me all the way across the chest. In the other room Dina stumbled out of the closet with a gun, all of our closets were filled with guns. I ran over to her, grabbed the gun, shoved her back in the closet and shot my dad, straight in the heart. I looked at is reflection in a mirror like he had taught me to see if he was a changeling but nothing happened. Not possessed, not a changeling, not a vampire, nothing. It was him. So after that extremely traumatic childhood experience I called the cops and they took me in for questioning. The news was all over for like three weeks, Father kills mother, child kills Father. Every news channel, every radio, it was everywhere. And to make it worse the press kept trying to talk to Dina and I. The police were suspicious of the gunshot wound, how could a seven year old aim a perfect shot in the heart? I told them it was a lucky shot, it wasn't. So then, Dina and I went to go live with My Aunt and Uncle. We stayed with them for three years before I ran away. I was only ten but I needed my own time to figure things out and my dad had trained me to survive on my own. I spent the next year studying everything from demons to werewolves to angels. On Christmas I decided I would go back to get my sister and fake a robbery. So I did. I stole all of the cash my Aunt and Uncle had and took everything that looked valuable. I sold it all. By the time it was done we had probably around two thousand bucks. Enough to make until we could get jobs. We slept in cars that we stole, or if we were lucky motels. I taught Dina everything about hunting, and school work I knew. We looked after each other, always. But she always held a grudge against me for leaving her that one year. I couldn't blame her. We fought a lot but both of us knew that we would do anything for the other. We spent so many years searching for answers, about what happened to my Dad and why he would...you know. Things got easier once I turned eighteen, I could work, and drive. I stole a car we both really liked and we were probably driving in that thing for three years. We taught ourselves how to drive, how to live, how to work, everything. Pretty much the only thing we had already been taught to do was hunt. It was a hard life but we turned out alright." I take a long pause and look at the boys. There both staring blankly at me.

"What type of car was it?" Questions Dean.

"It's not important. It's gone now," I answer.

"Wait," Sam speaks. "Where's Dina?"

"I'm getting there."

"When Dina turned eighteen and I was twenty one we decided to start hunting. It was our first job, we had tracked down a werewolf, and the job was surprisingly easy. Just one silver bullet in the brain and the job was done. I couldn't feel anything at that point. I was empty, I had no emotion, I was just a walking killer really. Dina took it really bad, seeing an innocent human die. I told her that if we didn't do it, more people would have died but it didn't matter. She shut down, it was obvious that she wasn't ready. So we took another couple years. When she turned twenty we took down an angry spirit. Then we started really working. Vampires, demons, spirits, everything in the Hunters encyclopedia, if it was there we had hunted it, and most likely, killed it. It became the job. Sometimes it got frustrating, you can't tell people, you don't get paid, or thanked, but it didn't matter, it was our responsibility. When I was twenty five I sold my soul, I knew the price but I did it anyways. I wasn't given to much time though, and when Dina found out it was not good. She tried to get me out of the deal...but she just ended up getting hurt." I feel a bump in the back of my throat from but I swallow it, I would not cry.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Sam says quietly.

"Well that's just a rough summary, you guys don't need the details about all that. But Unfortunately, I'm still not done. Once my time was up, I went to hell and, well, I won't share the details. I was there for probably about three years. You two know what happens when you go to hell right?"

Deans eyes widen and Sam shakes his head.

"Well after a certain point you turn into a demon. During some point of the second year there I started to turn. It happened slowly but it happened. It's not fun, at all. The last thing I really remember is being in hell for my twenty eighth birthday and then suddenly I wake up on a swing set in a playground on the beach. I'm completely human, walking to this motel, before the demon I turned into in hell possessed me. I think if I can talk to it, I can find out how I got out of hell. And I think that's all you really need to know, the details aren't necessary."

Sam stands up and lets out a long sigh before mumbling, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, Ill be back in an hour." He grabs a set of car keys on the counter and walks out. Dean also stands up, and un-ties me. Before I can object he says, "You're not staying tied down, okay?! Too bad if you don't like it." I stand up from my chair and stretch out. Dean swipes the chalk away in a part of the circle, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the Devils trap. Once I'm out he re-draws the line.

"Hey!" I protest. I try to get back in but he's standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Would you please go sit down on the bed or something?! God Damn girl, you not going to change!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because if the demon wanted to kill us it would have already! You've had chances you know."

I purse my lips and sit down on one of the beds.

"Why are you so set on me not being a demon?!"

"Honestly... because I just got out of hell myself not to long ago. And I know it may be selfish, but I'm hoping that there's not a demon somewhere inside me that's gonna come out of no where and kill people! And Sammy didn't know that after a while in hell you turn into a demon, so now he probably thinks that I'm a demon or something! Besides, this makes no sense Cristina, everyone else we've run into possessed by a demon doesn't know they're possessed. And they can't switch from demon to human to demon again."

"No you don't understand," I say shaking my head. "I am the demon, I became it in hell. What I am right now must be the part of me that never turned. I must have gotten out before I could completely change. Usually when people are possessed by demons it's a demon taking control of a human, but I am the demon. Or the demons part of me."

"Wait how did you get out hell?"

"I don't know! What I do know is one thing, the demon part of me is going to come back, which is why I need to get back in the Devils Trap, now." I stand up from the bed and walk back over to the trap. Dean blocks me again.

"Dean move."

"Nope."

"Move, now."

"No Cristina! You're Fine."

"No I'm not! I'm barley keeping it contained! I can feel it inside my head. It sucks and I hate it but that doesn't change the fact that it's still there! Now move!"

He just stands there and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Cristina but I just can't believe that there's a demon inside y-"

My eyes turn black and I say again almost scaring myself, "Move."

He stumbles backwards seeing my eyes. I realize a bit to late that I just brought out the demon. I quickly lift up the black layer, walk into the devils trap and sit down. Dean stays silent for a long time. Finally he questions, "Okay if you're a demon too, then why aren't you killing us?"

"Because I don't want to! Why would I want to kill you? You're helping me!"

Dean paces back and forth for a while obviously puzzled. He calls Sam and tells him to get his ass over to the motel. Then he sits down and stares at me. He must get an idea because he sounds like he has a plan when he says, "Cristina, is there any way I can talk to just the demon?"

"Umm I can try but it seems like it only comes out when I'm pissed."

Dean walks over to the sink and grabs a cup of holy water. He walks back over to me and says, "I'm sorry about this, it's gonna hurt." He pours it on my hand. I grimace and clench my fist trying to control the pain. I look down at my hand and see its red and blistering. Great now my hand is burnt. Nice to know what Holy water does to my human side.

"Come on demon I know your in there, don't be a damn coward! Come out!" He shouts.

I feel my eyes turn black and I let the demon take control.

**Demon**

"Damn it," I say seeing that I'm in a Devils trap. I stand up.

"Son of a bitch, it's true," murmurs Dean.

"What's true? That your little Cristina is secretly a demon? That's right sweetie."

"How about this, you let her go, or I'll douse you in holy water, and exorcise you."

"Tsk-tsk Dean. You seem to forget that your little Cristina is the demon. And I'm Cristina. Her body cannot survive without me in it now. What hurt me hurts her. If you try holy water you'll burn her too, if you exorcise me you'll kill her."

Dean paces around for a while and then speaks up, "Why did you kill the front desk lady yesterday?"

I shrug and reply sarcastically, "I killed her? Oh dear. And here I had thought I just knocked her out..."

"I getting really tempted to send you back to hell right now," Dean spits.

I chuckle. "Oh Dean, if you do that, then the tiny bit of human remaining in Cristina here will go back. And this time I'll make sure she doesn't get dragged out before she changes completely. Besides, what does it matter if I killed that lady, I left anyways after I heard you screaming over your scrap of metal car."

"Okay first of all, Don't you ever call my baby a scrap of metal! And second, it matters because that was an innocent woman who died!"

I smirk. "Oh, and by the way Dean, I'm sorry about that little dent in your scrap of metal."

"Was that you who did that?!"

"Opps," I say with my best innocent voice.

He clenches his fists and stares daggers into me.

"Why haven't you come out sooner? And why aren't you trying to hurt Sam and I?"

"Well One, I haven't come out because I was letting the human think she was keeping me locked up. I knew eventually she would bring me out herself, she can't help it, hell changes you. And once she realizes I have more power, maybe she'll embrace that she's a demon. And two, why would I want to kill you and Sam? I can care less about what you do as long as you're not hurting me and poor sweet Crissy."

"_Don't you dare ever call me Crissy!" yells the human. _I cringe and shutter. I put my force against her trying to push her out.

"What, Is real Cristina back?" Asks Dean seeing me in pain.

"Apparently she doesn't like it when I call her Crissy. That's what little Dina used to call her...well that is, before she died."

"Go to hell," spits Dean.

I grin. "Sorry sweetie, but I just came from there. And Unless you want to kill the best female hunter in the world, you better not send me back."


	3. You can't save everyone

**Demon**

(Day one)

I'm still standing in the Devils Trap when Sam gets back. I must say, I really am very satisfied with myself. I know they won't touch me now. Not if it means that they'll hurt the human.

When Sam walks in Dean immediately explodes. "Sam! What the Hell took you so damn long! I got a demon here and you were out taking a joy ride!"

"So I take it she turned?" Murmurs Sam, obviously feeling guilty for leaving.

"Hell yes she turned!"

"Okay then what are you waiting for, we gotta exorcise her."

"Sammy, what are you talking about? There's an innocent girl somewhere in there. She's going to die if we exorcize her."

"So?"

"So? SO?! Sam, what the hell?! We're not going to kill an innocent girl!

"Look Dean I'm just saying, we've done it so many times before, and you're the one who always says we have to do it."

"Sam, can we talk in private? I fell uncomfortable when black eyes over here is listening," Dean says clearly annoyed.

I frown acting insulted. Sam and Dean walk outside. I can still hear them but it's nice to finally be alone.

**Dean**

"Sam, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Dean! I'm feeling fine! Why are you always asking that!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it because you're not freaking okay! Since when are you willing to just exorcize someone?!"

"Since you told me we have to! Dean, I don't understand. If this were any other person, they'd probably already be dead, and the demon would probably already be back in hell, where it belongs. What makes this one girl so special? That Demon inside her is evil, it's already killed someone! It has to be stopped. Dean, you were the one who told me, you can't save everyone."

"No Sam. This is different. She's different. We can save her."

"How Dean?! We can't kill her, we can't exorcise her, and we can't have a pet demon girl!"

"That's funny, I thought Ruby was _your_ pet."

"Ruby was just helping us Dean!"

"Okay how 'bout this, lets take her to Bobby and see what he has to say."

"No Dean! What's Bobby gonna have to say that we don't already know? I say we just send the demon back to hell now and be done with this whole thing."

"What's happened to you Sammy? Huh? Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm just trying to act like you Dean!"

"Well stop it. I don't want another one of me, I want my brother. Lets go get Cristina and bring her to Bobbys okay?"

Sam nods hesitantly and just as I'm about to open the door, friggen demon Cristina walks out.

**Demon**

"Hey boys, where are we off to? And who's Bobby?"

Sam exhales sharply and widens his eyes at Dean. "This is a really bad idea," he says then turns to me squinting. "I'm not even going to ask how you got out."

"Good choice. So where are we headed to?"

Dean walks back inside the motel and comes back with a glass of water, and I'm guessing it's Holy.

"_We_ aren't headed anywhere until you bring the sensible human Cristina back," he asserts.

"And if I don't? You're going to pour the holy water on me right? I hope you know that by doing that you're going to give Cristina burns that she'll have forever," I say lifting up my right hand, already burnt.

"Not my problem," Dean returns throwing the water over my already burnt hand.

I cringe slightly, but try to conceal the pain and burning it inflicts on me. "It hurts the girl more than it hurts me," I lie. "But for the sake of this body, I'll leave, for now."

**Human**

All I see is blackness. I hear a voice, it's the demon.

_"Listen carefully human," It whispers. If you need to talk to me close your eyes and come here. It may seem like I have no heart, but I remember what it was like to be a human. And now, we cannot survive without each other. So more the reason for us to talk."_

"Wow a demon with a heart," I reply sarcastically. "What do you really want?"

_" I have a deal to make. Go here to get my attention instead of screaming, and I'll let you have partial control over your demon half."_

"This makes no sense. Why do _you_ want to make a deal?"

"_Why does it matter. Take the deal or leave it."_

"Fine, deal."

My eyes open. I'm laying on one of the beds in the motel. My hand's throbbing and stings violently. I touch where it hurts the most, in the center of my palm and groan.

"Hi-ya," Says Sam. "After the demon left, you passed out so we brought you back in here. Dean's finishing up packing up his stuff, is there anything you need?"

"Can we pick up something for this burn please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"I could use some new clothes, I grunt looking down at my black T-Shirt, denim jeans, and sneakers. And a shower."

"We'll be at Bobbys in three days so we'll probably be staying at three different motels. You need to stay with us at all times."

"Okay. Before we go, could we drop by that shopping center down the street? I'll be quick I swear."

"Yea, okay."

"Wait, Sam three days till we get where?"

"South Dakota."

"Umm where are we now?"

"Maine...why?"

"Cause right before I went to hell I was in California..."

In the kitchen Dean drains the sink of the holy water and hands the necklace back to me. I take it and stand up placing it back over my head and under my shirt.

"We're leaving, now," declares Dean.

We cross the parking lot to the car, an Impala. I notice it has a dent in the back. I remember how I dented it while walking to the motel.

"Hey Dean, I'm really sorry about your car. To make up for it, I'll pay for gas?"

"Nah, it's alright, I'll have her fixed up in no time."

I get into the back seat and we drive to the shopping center. I go into a clothing store and get my usual hunting clothes. A couple shirts, Black jeans, boots and a pair of sneakers. I also buy a hairbrush, a pair of pajama shorts and an ice pack. That's all I would need until I got to my other things. Once that's done, I get back in the car where Dean and Sam are waiting. We get onto the freeway around one O'clock and drive for eight hours. Most of the car ride is silent besides rock music playing and the occasional fight between Sam and Dean. They remind me so much of Dina and I. I'm silent the whole time, mostly thinking about what the demon said to me. I was still a bit confused on the whole I'm a demon thing. I was awake when I was a demon, watching what it was doing, but I couldn't control it. Did I really become that twisted in hell? Within the first ten minutes of being a demon I had already killed someone. I needed to learn how to control it. Well, hopefully I would be more in control now since I made the deal. After the eight hours Dean pulls into a Motel and asks for a room.

As soon as we get in the room I hop into the shower. I had been dying to get clean. I take a long, hot shower and really stop caring about halfway through it; so I start singing. The first song that comes into my head happens to be Hells Bells by ACDC. I'm about halfway through the song when someone walks in in. Of course I stop singing immediately and the first thing I think is," _Thank God this shower has a black colored curtain." _I recognize Deans voice say upset, " _You_ like ACDC?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"When was I supposed to bring it up?! Before or after I became a demon?" I defend while finishing washing my hair.

"Good point," he says. I hear him leaving the bathroom so I get out of the shower and dry my hair. I quickly put on the PJ shorts and dark blue T-shirt that I had bought and brush out my medium length black hair. I walk out of the bathroom and get set up for bed on the ground.

"Hey would one of you guys mind if I borrowed one of your pillows?"

"You're not going to sleep on the floor, you're sleeping on one of the beds!" ordered Sam.

"No, absolutely not! I'm not paying for the Motel so I'm sleeping on the ground!"

"What are you two bitching about?" Groans Dean who's in the kitchen.

Sam gets a really sneaky look on his face and blurts out, "Cristina says she's going to sleep on the floor and I'm saying no because then I'll feel guilty."

"Sam! I'm sleeping on the floor okay?! Get over it and give me a God damn pillow!"

"Nope."

I let out a long sigh and collapse on the ground dramatically.

"What is it with you stupid Winchester Brothers not listening to me." I decide to try reasoning one more time. I grab the motel phone and ask for a separate blanket. They come up a little while later with the blanket and I lay it down on the ground. I could of asked for a pillow to, but I didn't. I needed to win this battle against Sam.

"Great I got a blanket, now all I need is a _Pillow," _I declare staring at Sam.

Sam has both his and Deans pillows on his bed behind him.

"Sorry Cristina, but I don't have any pillows," he teases.

"Dean, would you help me out here?!" I shout.

"I'm so not getting involved in this fight," he replies smugly.

"Fine." I get up and walk over to Deans bed. I stare at Sam who's grinning at me with all the pillows behind me.

"Sam would you please just give me a pillow?"

"You want one so bad, get one."

I get up from Deans bed and try to grab one of the pillows behind him but he's to damn tall and his arms are way to long. I hear Dean chuckling from across the room and I squint at him. Eventually I give up, its obvious this is not the way to get a pillow.

"Fine Sam! You win. I'll sleep on a bed tonight."

He doesn't say anything he just sits there very pleased with himself. Once his arms relax a bit I jump up and snatch one from under his arm. I walk over to my blanket and place it down feeling very proud of myself. I look over at Sam who looks really deflated now.

"Aww its okay Sammy," laughs Dean. "Hey you may have lost the battle but you haven't lost the war."

That gets Sam to chuckle a little. He gets into the shower leaving just Dean and I in the room.

"So you think you'll change tonight?" Questions Dean.

I let out a long uneasy breath. "Honestly I don't know, but hopefully not."

Sam gets out of the shower a little later and we all lay down for bed. Before Dean turns the lights out I can't help but ask, "Umm hey guys, could we make a super quick stop tomorrow?"

"Where?" Dean grumbles.

"I have to pick some of my stuff up. It's in a graveyard in Ohio."

"Okay fine. That's a hell of a place to keep your stuff though." Well Dean's obviously tired.

He turns the light out and snaps," Sam! You have first watch!"

Sam mumbles something and turns over. Soon enough they're both snoring, and soon enough, I'm sleeping too.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

(Day two)

I wake up to Dean singing in the shower. I sit up and look over at Sam who's still sleeping but groaning before he yells," Dean, please shut up!"

It only causes him to sing louder. I listen carefully to the lyrics and realize he's singing Bon Jovis'- Wanted Dead or Alive. I scamper to the bathroom where I excitedly yelp, "I didn't know you liked this song!" He stops singing for a second before admitting, "Yea, this song is pretty awesome."

I leave the bathroom and Sam's still in bed groaning. "You have no idea," he moans. "He's always singing this song."

I laugh and throw my pillow at him. "Come on you're already awake, get up." He mumbles something under his breath and rolls back over. Once Dean's out of the bathroom I get dressed. I put on my red and black plaid button up shirt and button it up just enough to cover the scar I got from the cut my dad gave me. I slip on my black skinny jeans and combat boots. After I've brushed my tangle of hair out I look around the bathroom. Dean's clothes are all over the floor. I shake my head and look into the mirror. Surprisingly I don't look as bad as I thought I would. It's strange though looking in a mirror, I can't remember the last time I really saw my reflection. I'm skinnier than I've ever been, but I look healthy, and I don't look super exhausted. I leave the bathroom as Sam's getting up. Dean looks up at me.

"Wow," he remarks.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just really look like a hunter, that's all."

"Oh, well that makes sense because I am a hunter, well...and a demon."

Dean starts packing his stuff to go and I sneak out of the motel quickly and quietly. I decide to go grab breakfast to thank the guys for all they've done so far. I cross the street to a little dinner and on the way there I start thinking. "_It's strange, I've only spent twenty-four hours with the Winchesters, but I already feel close to them. Hmm, it must just be because we're all hunters."_ Soon enough I'm at the dinner ordering. When I get back to the motel Dean's freaking out looking for his car keys. Setting the food on the counter, I walk into the bathroom where Sam's brushing his teeth. I remember Dean putting the car keys in his pocket when we first came into the motel. I grab them out of his pocket and roll his jeans up into a ball. After I walk out of the bathroom I chuck his jeans at him and they hit him right in the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" he shouts. I laugh and toss him his keys. He grabs them and grumbles thanks barley loud enough so I can hear. The rest of the time the boys are packing there stuff, I spend cleaning up the motel room, which somehow turned into a pigs sty overnight. At around ten o'clock we get in the car and I give the brothers there food. "Dean I got you a burger and fries, since apparently you like them for breakfast," I tease while handing him his food. "Sam, I got you pancakes 'cause you look like a pancake guy." He gets a weird excited sparkle in his eyes when he sees the pancakes. "Thanks Cristina!" He practically yells taking me aback.

"Oh umm... you're welcome..." They both dig into there food as the Impala roars against the freeway. We drive for about nine hours before we stop in Ohio.

"This is the town where my stuff is."

"Okay, so which way do I go?" Questions Dean.

"Take a right up there, then go like two blocks, take another right and then a left." I lean to the side so I can see Dean's very confused facial expression. "Do you want me to drive there? It'll only be like five minutes."

"No one besides me and _sometimes_ Sam touches my baby."

"Fine."

It takes like twenty minutes to get to the graveyard because Dean is being a stubborn idiot, but finally we get there. I get out of the car and let out a long un-easy breath. After crossing the graveyard, I get to a gravestone that says -Dina Angelica- Loving wife and younger sister-

Kneeling down I lift the cross necklace from under my shirt, and place it over the grass. I told Sam and Dean to stay in the car, but now I wish they were with me. I close my eyes and go to the black area to talk to the demon.

"Hey are you here?"

_"Of course I'm here don't be stupid." _

"I don't have a shovel, do you have some sort of digging power?"

_"Do it yourself, I'm not holding anything from you."_

I open my eyes and focus. I let my eyes turn black and make a scooping motion with my hand. Dirt flies up from the ground. I keep doing it until I see a large black duffle bag. I grab it and push the dirt back in with a pushing motion of my hands. My eyes turn back to there original dark brown color and I take the duffel bag back to the car.

"How did you do that with the dirt?!" Asks Sam.

Tapping my head I return," I just used the demons powers."

"You should not be doing that! If you really wanted to dig that badly you could of used one of our shovels. Don't be toying with the demon. Its playing with fire," Dean asserts.

"Thanks for the opinion Dean, but honestly if I wanted to be lectured, I would have gone to collage," I snap back at him.

Sam looks at the black bag curiously before asking, "So whats in the bag?"

"Some clothes, and... _my_ baby."

"Woah! There's a baby in there! Get that out of here!" Dean screams.

"Dean, don't be an idiot," says Sam rolling his eyes. "She doesn't mean an actual baby."

Dean stays quiet and then anxiously asks, "So then what is it?"

"If you're lucky, You'll see. You have your car, I have this."

"Hey," Sam says. Why did you bury the bag?"

"Oh I buried it over there over Dina 'cause she always loved it, and I was going to hell so I had no where better to put it."

They're both quiet, and then Dean says something. "So did you grow up here?"

I nod my head in silence. "That's how I know my way around so well."

"Well, I mean, we've driven a lot today. And it might be nice to stay somewhere where we actually know our way around so how bout we just stay here tonight and do some research?" Suggests Dean.

"Really, you guys would do that for me?"

Sam looks back and nods. "Lets go find a motel and drop our stuff off yea?" Asks Sam.

"Yup," Returns Dean. I point them to a motel where I used to stay with Dina. We check in and drop our stuff off, but I leave the black duffel bag in the car.

"So what are we researching exactly?" I wonder.

Sam and Dean exchange glances and eventually Sam puts out, "Well no offense but...you. We need to know what got you out of hell and why."

"And how," adds Dean.

"Sammy could you start the research? I think I'll take Cristina here to go get a drink. She needs to loosen up, " Dean says smacking me on the back.

"No way, if you're going to get a drink I'm coming to. I need a break from hard rock and the road," Sam shoots back.

"Okay then, we might have to spend more time here then we thought."

"Honestly Dean, I don't care, let's just go get drinks," returns Sam anxiously.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice."

We all hop in the car and I point us to the best bar in town.


	4. Control

**Human**

(Day two)

When we finally get to the bar, I immediately recognize half the people there. Most of them were hunters that I'd worked with. I get a round of applause when I walk through the doors. Honestly it hurts more than it helps. _"If these people knew I was a demon...I would be dead within a minute," I think to myself quietly. _But, I still greet them all with friendly high fives and the occasional hug. Most of the people here knew about my dad killing my mom and me killing my dad. I remember their words after it happened, _"You couldn't of stopped it, it wasn't your fault, you did as good as you could of done..."_ To this day, those words still haunted me_. _Eventually the excitement dies down and I can rest. Sam, Dean and I all sit down at the bar. I get a beer trying to relax and loosen up.

"So, Cristina, more good memories or bad memories here?" Puts forth Dean.

"Well, I guess a little bit of both. This is where my mom died, and my dad, and Dina. So it's a bit...memorable. But I have a lot of great memories in this bar."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well I used to-" I'm cut off by a medium height blonde girl.

"Dean?! Sam?! Is that you?!" She yells.

"Hey Jo!" Replies Sam. "Gosh it's been a while!"

"Yeah no kidding! Last time I saw you guys Dean was losing serious blood and you were possessed a demon."

I sit there quietly listening to Jo, who's obviously worked with the brothers.

"Who's this? She asks' Dean nodding her head towards me and setting down a crate of beers.

"Oh, that's Cristina," answers Dean. "She's uh... helping us with a hunt right now."

"Oh, maybe I can help?" Asks Jo.

"Aren't you working right now?" Says Dean scratching his head nervously.

"Yea but I'm on break in like five minutes."

I take a long swig of my beer and prepare myself for the upcoming hunt questions. Sooner than I thought Jo is back. She comes over to me and clears her throat. "Excuse me." It takes me a second to realize she wants me to move so she can sit next to Dean. I move over a chair and then another so I'm away from them all. Jo turns around and looks at me. "So have you worked with the Winchesters before?" She asks. I shake my head no and anxiously await her response. "Oh, I have. We took down a spirit together, and after that, I helped patch Dean up when he got hurt, Sam was a demon. But it was no trouble, there was no need to kill him or anything it came out."

I grin and nod, secretly gritting my teeth. I feel my demon side start pushing. This girl was nice and all, but her obvious boasting was starting to piss me off.

"Also, there dad and mine worked together," She says almost teasing me. She turns back to Dean her eyes glowing. "So, what are we looking at?"

"Well we...aren't quite sure yet," answers Sam eyeballing me.

"Well are there any _other close jobs _that we can look at until we get more information on our _current hunt_?" Hints Dean.

"Wait, I see here that there have been a bunch of demonic omens popping up in Missouri. Actually there right in the capital, Jefferson city." Says Sam while pointing to his laptop screen showing Dean and Jo. I look the opposite way, the one thing I know is I don't want to be involved with demons. How ironic.

"Yes!" Shouts Jo. "We should totally go hunt there! It's only three states over and I've been dying to kill some demons!"

How Ironic, again. I down my beer and grab another one from over the counter. I'm about to open it when I'm interrupted with a tap on my shoulder.

"Cristina?! Is that really you?!" I recognize the voice but I can't put on my finger on who it belongs too. I turn around and see a young man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and a smile. Once I've seen him I recognize him immediately.

"Oh my God! Mark?! Hey! Its been a while!" I practically yell while pulling him into a big hug.

"No kidding! Three Years!" He lowers his voice before saying, "How did you get out?!"

I let him go and shake my head shrugging. "That's what I'm here trying to figure out."

"You'll figure it out kiddo," kids Mark throwing his arm over my shoulder and sitting down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dean lean backwards and look past Jo too me. I almost forget that I'm here with Dean and Sam so I introduce them.

"Oh, guys this Mark. He's a super good friend." Mark smiles and waves with his free hand while Dean says with a slight pinch of bitterness, "I can see that." I ask Mark how he's doing and he says he's alright, but he's working a tough hunt. I fill him in on how the Winchesters found me and helped me out, but I leave out the I'm a demon detail. Pretty soon the bar starts filling up with more and more people as the night approaches. Mark leaves really quick to go stop a fight with a couple of his hunting buddies. Jo leaves to turn some super cheesy annoying song on the jukebox in the corner of the bar. She sits back down by Dean and talks about exorcisms. With every word that comes out of her mouth makes me want to hurt her more and more. For the first time, I actually sort of want to turn into a demon and scare the shit out of her. But after another ten minutes she has to get back to work, thank God. Mark comes back and asks excitedly, "Did you bring it?! Please please tell me you brought her?!" I smile and nod my head. "Yea I brought her." Dean looks over at us, obviously eavesdropping.

"Brought who?" He asks.

"You have to!" Yells Mark.

"No! I'm so out of touch. It's been three years!"

"Oh please Cristina! Go get it! Your going to," He decides.

I look over at Dean who's clearly frustrated from us ignoring him. "Come with me," I say to Dean. We walk out of the bar to the Impala and Dean unlocks the trunk. I pull out my black duffel bag and bring it inside. As soon as the hunters in the bar (that I know) see the bag they start buzzing around trying to find seats.

"Okay seriously Cristina," says Dean noticing the change of atmosphere. "What the hell is in the bag?!"

"You'll see." I push him into his bar seat before he looses the spot. I go to the front of the bar where there's a platform and grab a stool. I feel especially happy with myself after I turn off Jo's stupid jukebox music. I sit on the stool and open the black duffel bag. I pull out a beautiful, cherry wood acoustic guitar in perfect condition, despite being buried for three years. I throw the bag to the side and the whole freaking bar is clapping. I think back to how I used to play here every day for like four years trying to earn cash. That's how I meet all these people, my friends, my family. I strum a first couple notes trying to remember, it hurts my hand like Hell, with the burns, but I can't turn back now. I look up and see Mark sitting down at a table nodding for me to start. My eyes scan the room going over all the hunters. My eyes catch Sam who's switched seats to a table, staring at me with this eyes wide and his mouth open. That gets me to chuckle a tiny bit. Probably the last thing he excepted to see in the creepy black bag that belongs to a demon, was a guitar. My eyes work there way all across the room until they get to the bar. There's only one person sitting there, Dean. My eyes latch on to his. He's just shaking his head in dis-belief his pale green eyes penetrating me. I look down at my guitar and start playing. The songs start out slow-ish as I try to get used to the notes and fingerings again, but eventually I work my way up to hard rock. I watch the crowds reaction. They start out tapping there feet but as the songs go on they get into it. They start to sing along, then dance. Soon it's like a crazy family reunion meets an acoustic night club and they combine.

**Dean**

_"Un-Believable. Un- Friggen- Believable! __Of course! Her "baby", her singing in the shower, all her friends here at the bar. It all makes sense now!" _She strums with her burnt hand and sings, letting the crowd sing the lyrics with her. I can't help but smile and shake my head. _"...Un- Friggen- Believable." _

**Human**

I finish up the performance with my personal favorite, and my closing song, Carry On by Kansas. Every one claps and cheers. It feels so good to see these people but, Dina used to play with me. They used to clap for us, not just me. I try to shake off the feeling I get and I swear for a second I could see her standing there but I was wrong, she's gone. I walk over to Dean who claps when I get over to him. I smile and ask actually a bit worried, "Was it okay?" He nods slowly.

A voice behind me yells, "Okay?! That was amazing!" It's Mark. "Just like old days huh?"

"Yup, just like old days Mark."

Jo walks over looking un-impressed. "Dean, go get Sam, lets go get those demons already yea?"

"What, now? It's kinda late to travel three states over."

"I don't care can we just go?"

"Umm I'll ask Sam."

Mark gives me a hug, and heads out. Dean comes back with Sam and they decide to go.

"Jo, does Ellen know you're here?" Questions Sam.

Jo rolls her eyes. "Look you guys don't need to babysit me, I can take care of myself."

Sam tries to insist, a wrong move. "Eh, Jo, I'm pretty sure Ellen isn't going to want you to go. If you get hurt-"

"I'm not going to get hurt okay?! Stop treating me like a baby!"

I stand there awkwardly observing the conversation not saying a word.

"What do you think Cristina?" Sam asks.

"Well, honestly I really don't want to go. I'm kinda tired and if anything I just wanna do research."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," agrees Sam.

But apparently my last line was a bad move also. "Okay then _Cristina, _if you don't want to hunt then don't come. Just go back home to Mommy and Daddy, where you can sleep."

That was the last straw. Even Dean and Sam see that it was too much. I feel myself turning to my more terrifying demon side. I make sure my eyes don't change, but I still feel my mind set changing. For once I feel happy, even relieved to become the demon. I'm tired of being quiet.

**Demon**

"Actually Jo," I spit angrily standing up. "I'm about six years older than you, so how 'bout you don't talk to me like _I'm _the baby. Sam and Dean don't have to get a permission slip signed from my parents before I go somewhere. You see, my Mommy's dead, and I killed my Daddy. And just as a little bragging side note I actually happen to be the best girl hunter in the world. And I believe I'm actually listed as third best in the world. So, when I say I don't want to go, that's a rare occasion. But if you tell me what to do, or where to go, ever again, I will personally make your life a living hell. And Hell's not fun sweetheart, trust me I know, I just got out of there."

She stands there and stares at me, hopefully intimidated and terrified.

"Fine," she spits. "Dean and I will go and you can take a nice little nap with Sam."

I laugh and tilt my head to each side cracking my neck. I advance on her but Sam and Dean both hold me back.

Jo shakes her head and crosses her hands over her chest obviously satisfied that I can't get to her.. "Jo, a word of advice," suggests Dean who's struggling to hold me back. "Do not make this girl angry. When she's pissed, she's dangerous." People are starting to look over now, and it's becoming a scene.

"As soon as she leaves this bar, I'm going to find out every possible thing about her. If I don't like what I see, I'll start hunting, her," Broadcasts Jo just loud enough so the bar can hear. The bar goes completely dead silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

You would think that her last words would make me even more angry but it actually shocks me out my -I will rip your throat out- mode. I stop trying to advance. Dean and Sam look shocked that I didn't tear through them and snap Joes neck. I simply put my guitar back in my duffel bag and walk out. I start walking back to the motel on my own. Of course as I'm walking it starts raining. Typical, just like in the movies. My eyes are drawn to a dark place.

"God Damn it what now human?!" I yell.

"_I had, control...right then in the bar." _

"Yes," I return irritated. "That was part of the deal. But you should of hurt her. You should of let me kill her. She deserved it."

I leave the darkness and my eyes are pulled back to the black road in front of me. I'm staring at the ground while walking and when I look up and stop dead in my tracks. Right in front of me is Dina. She looks just like she did when she died. She just stares at me from about ten feet away. Right as she opens her mouth to say something, a pair of headlights cut through the dark of night. The car slows to a stop and I don't have to look over to know that it's the Impala and the Winchesters. I open the door to the back seat and find Sam sitting back there.

"Dean wants you to sit up front," he grumbles.

I slam the car door still ninety percent pissed. I get in the front seat putting my bag at my feet and slam the door. It's silent for a split second before Dean asks, " Are you alright?"

I turn to him flicking down the black layer of my eyes and return, "What the Hell do you think?!"

"Jesus Christ Cristina!" He shouts while jumping back seeing my eyes. "Your a piece of work you know that?! When you turn it's like all Hell breaks loose!" He yells.

"Well, I'm extremely NOT sorry."

In the backseat, Cramped Sams voice chimes in. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because, I made a deal with the human that when she turned she could have partial control."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for _you_?" Asks Dean.

"She stops screeching at the top of her friecken lungs, " I say angrily through gritted teeth.

"It really feels that bad for you? That you would give her partial control?!"

"YES! It Feels like God damn knifes cutting through my brain. Now, are we done playing twenty-one questions?! Shit, I hate how patient she's making me stay! Damn it!"

They finally shut up for a second before Sam has to open his giant ass mouth again.

"So...now your just like Cristina, but with a temper?"

I turn around and gripp the seat with my hand so tight I almost leave a mark. "Yes, and I'm still extremely willing to Kill."

That gets them both to shut up. Finally when we pull up to the motel, Dean grabs my arm and yanks my out of the car so hard that I feel like my arm might tear off.

"I recommend you don't do that," I caution.

Dean throws me inside the room and brings me into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and see my pure black eyes shimmering with anger.

"This won't make me any less demon Dean."

He runs the bathwater and says a chant over it, throwing a cross in.

"Bring her back or you go in."

"You'll burn her everywhere, and she'll have them forever."

Dean clenches is jaw. "Cristina look if your somewhere in there I'm sorry..."

He grabs my arm and throws my head towards the water. I quickly slip back into Cristinas mind before he can throw my head underwater.

**Human**

I open my eyes and see myself being hurled at water.

"Wait!" I scream.

Dean holds me back about an inch from the water. I put my hands up as if getting held at gunpoint or surrendering.

"Dean...It's me."

He pulls me back and lets out a long sigh of relief.

We both stay quiet for a minute and then I leave the bathroom. I can barley live with myself anymore. I go and sit on one of the beds putting my head in my hands. I don't see Sam anywhere so I figure he's still in the car. Dean leaves the motel room a minute later leaving me alone. I remember seeing Dina, but it wasn't really her... was it? It couldn't have been. A couple minutes later Dean walks back inside with my bag and sits down on the bed next to me handing me the bag.

"Thanks."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Does music help you forget?"

I ponder the question for a second before making a decision. "Well yea I guess. When I'm playing guitar I'm not really thinking about how I'm a demon if that's what you're asking."

"Great!" He exclaims. "You, little missy, are going to give me a guitar lesson."

"What about Sam?"

"He's gonna take the impala back to the bar and talk to Joe. Don't worry about them. It's just us, so stay calm and don't kill me."

I pull my lips into a small smile and pull my guitar out of my bag. I wipe it down with the corner of the bed sheet, it's a bit wet from walking in the rain with it.

"So what do you want to learn?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's not some sappy love song."

"Okay, I'll try and teach you something easy. I give him the guitar.

"How the hell do I hold this thing?"

"Put your right arm over and put your left hand over the chords. Yea like that, but put your thumb on the back of the neck...yea just like that. Okay now just strum one note." He strums the note and it actually comes out well.

"Okay good, now can I see it?"

He hands me back the guitar and my arms and hand fit exactly where they're supposed to immediately.

"Okay so this note here is a C. It's the third Fret, and the third string. Then this is an D, and G flat. These are the main chords in the song, if you know these then you can probably survive through it." I hand the guitar back to him and he takes a second to get it back to its place.

"Okay C right?"

"Yes that's the note your supposed to play, but right now your fingering an A minor."

"Well, damn it how do you do C?!"

I laugh and bring my hand to my forehead. "Okay remember, third fret, third string."

"What the Hell is a fret?!"

"Dean calm down! Gosh If I didn't know better I would say you're the demon. Okay just hold on a second."

I take his hand and focus on the strings. I guide it to The C note and place his fingers in their right place. "Okay now hold that note down and strum." He does it but the note comes out wrong because he's not holding down the strings hard enough. I start laughing at the horrible out of tune note. "Okay now for the D." I do what I did with the first note, taking his hand and fingering the note for him. "Okay, that should be good, strum." I don't hear anything. I look up and Deans staring at me. "Dean, the note?"

"Oh right..." He plays the note and it sounds horrible but I pretend not to notice.

"Okay this one's a little harder. Would you friecken loosen up your hands? Why are your hands so tense?"

"I think it's from always gripping a gun."

"Dean, maybe you should just stick to hunting."

He lets out a chuckle before saying, "Yeah I guess so. You know, honestly hunting's the only thing I've ever been good at. Well that and drinking."

"No that's so not true. Your super good at burning my hand," I tease.

"Yea, sorry about that by the way..."

"Nah it's okay. It won't matter soon anyways," I shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll probably be dead or back in hell by next week I'm guessing."

His pale green eyes pierce through me before he says, "Yeah I'm going to want the details."

"What?"

"When you were telling Sam and I about your childhood here, you said you would spare us the details. Well that's to bad, I want the details."

"Fine. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Why did you sell your soul?"

"Dina was dead, I had to bring her back. Living for me wasn't an option without her."

Dean's quiet then says, " I did the same for Sammy. He's held a grudge ever since. "

"Well I guess Dina wasn't as strong. She killed herself after she found out."

Dean takes a long pause, but then eagerly continues the conversation. "How long did you have?" He questions.

"Four months."

"Four months?! Damn, I though I had it bad with one year!"

"Dean, how did you get out?"

"Okay this going to sound crazy and ridiculous, but...an angel pulled me out."

"Wow, an angel. I've never had the pleasure of meeting one."

"Do you want to?"

"You're kidding right? Did you forget that I'm a demon..."

"Damn, it slipped my mind. Cas is really cool though, I wish you could meet him."

"Me to, but unfortunately, life's a bunch of bullshit, and I won't be meeting any angels any time soon. So, I'm gonna get some shut eye. You should go catch up with Sam and Jo."

"I have no car, remember?"

"Oh please like you haven't stolen a car before."

"Nope sorry, but I can't leave you here alone, to dangerous."

I roll my eyes. I hate being looked over and babysat like this. Oh well, nothing I could do to change it. Grab a pillow from one of the beds and set up for sleep on the ground again. I grab my guitar and strum a few notes while Dean's by the mini fridge grabbing a bear. He sits down at the motel table and scratches the back of his head before saying, "You know, you can take one of the beds if you want." I puff out air and reply back, "Goodnight Dean." I barley get any sleep that night. It hadn't been the best day. Of course it wasn't, I was a walking bomb, everything in my path ended up exploding and I hurt everyone who stood in my way. I didn't know it yet but, that would include the Winchesters.


	5. Hunting

**Human**

(Day three)

When I wake up, I'm in the room alone. Both of the brothers are gone. I take a shower and get dressed. While grabbing a beer from the fridge, Dean walks in.

"Hey, we just finished packing up the car, lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Jackson City, Missouri."

"Damn it Dean, no! I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. You have to. Stop being a pain in the ass and just go to the car."

"You know what Dean believe it or not, I can take care of myself, I'm twenty eight for gods sake. And also, It wouldn't kill you to show me some-"

"What?! Sympathy? I'm not going to give a demon sympathy," He spits interrupting me.

"Actually, I was going to say respect, but clearly that's something you don't have." I swiftly grab my bag of stuff, beer still in my hand, and purposelessly bump into Deans shoulder on the way out of the room. Once I get out of the room, I take a long swig of the beer and throw it out in the nearest trash can completely wasting more than half of the bottle. I walk to the car where Sam's sitting in the front seat reading something off of his laptop. Well, I could be pissed at Dean, but being mad at Sam wouldn't do anyone any good. I let out a long uneasy breath trying to calm myself down.

"Hey Sam," I say while getting in the back seat of the Impala.

"I take it Dean already told you."

"He sure did." Just then Dean gets in the car and starts driving. He stars up the impala and we start winding through the city towards the freeway.

"Luckily for you," Dean starts. "Sam managed to convince Jo not to come. But none the less we still gotta deal with this."

As we drive through the city we pass by my old house and I cringe seeing it. My brain is flooded with memories of my family dying. In a flash as were passing the house I see Dina standing in a window. surprizingly, the only emotion I get from seeing her is anger. Why couldn't anything in my life just say the way it was without being screwed up?

"Stop." I say forcefully to Dean. He slams on the brakes and I jump out of the car. I sprint towards the house and kick open the front door. The house looks just like it had before Dina and I left it. I can hear the car doors slamming shut and footsteps rapidly approaching.

"What the Hell Cris?!" Yells Dean.

I ignore him and slowly approach the steps. The Television across the room turns on as static and the kitchen lights flicker.

"Are you doing that?" Asks Sam cautiously.

I shake my head no and walk up the stairs. At the moment, all I could think was _"You should have a gun dammit!" _The brothers follow behind me, both pulling out their guns. I walk to the old bedroom that I shared with Dina and see her standing there, back faced towards me.

"D-Dina?" I whisper my voice shaky.

"Hello sister," She returns in a chilling voice. "I see you have finally come to die."

"No Dina. I came to put you to rest. You're a spirit, this isn't natural."

She turns around to face me and with a flick of her hand, she pins the Winchesters up against the wall, forcing them to drop there guns to the ground. Both squirm to get free, but it only causes Dina to make her grim on them tighter. She walks over to them and picks up one of the guns.

"Well, _Crissy_, I do believe that is why it is called 'The world of the Supernatural'. And you aren't so natural yourself are you? I smell Demon blood," She remarks in a taunting tone.

She pushes her hand forward pinning me up against the wall. Tilting her head slightly to the side she continues her speech.

"Well, whether you came here to die or not, you're going to. You deserve to. You were here, with that man, while I died. You just watched me slowing bring a gun up to my head and shoot. I was a fool. I killed myself for you, and you didn't even _try_ and stop me. I thought you were a cold hearted bitch before that, but then, you became even worse. You became...un-worthy of life. But I couldn't do anything about it now could I?" She says approaching me with the gun before continuing.

"You were down below. Good punishment for your crimes, but not good enough. So I stayed here, for three years. Training, waiting to kill you. Waiting for you to return. And now, you're finally here. And you brought me a bonus to, the Winchester brothers." A wicked smile spreads across her face. "Wow, thanks sis! But now comes the hard part; who first? ...hmm lets see." She swivels around on her feet walking towards Sam and Dean with the gun.

"No, stop. Just kill me and let them go."

She laughs and points the gun at Dean. Sam struggles to get free while Dean clenches his Jaw waiting for the shot. I couldn't wait and do nothing. I close my eyes and draw myself to the blackness quickly.

"Hey! Come on! Change. Now!" I yell to the Demon.

_"As you wish..." It says in return manically. _

**Demon**

"Hello there," I say, having broken free from Dinas pin. Surprised she pulls the trigger but misses, hitting Dean right in the shoulder. She whips around, gun still in her hand but it's too late. I swipe through her with an iron rod and the brothers both fall to the ground. Dina has disappeared, for now, but she won't be gone for long. Dean lays on the ground moaning, a pool of blood slowly growing on the ground from his shoulder. Sam and I pick him up and throw his arms over both of our shoulders, dragging him back to the Impala. Sam grabs the car keys out of Deans jacket pocket and I shove him into the back seat. Sam hits the accelerator and we start racing back to the motel. I un-button my plaid shit, revealing the cut across my chest, but luckily I'm still covered with a black under shit. I wrap the shirt around the bullet wound and push into it hard, trying to stop the blood loss. Dean grunts but tries to hide his obvious pain. Luckily, we're at the motel within five minutes. We bring Dean upstairs and sit him down on one of the beds. Sam goes back down to the car to get the stitching things. I pull up a chair and take my shirt covering his wound off, which now is soaked in blood. I take it to the sink, trying not to leave a trail of blood behind as I do. In the other room, Dean removes his jacket and his shirt. I get a towel and soak it in water. Dean takes it, pressing it on the wound. Sam comes back in the room with a needle, tweezers, and some dental floss. I take the stuff from him and immediately get to work. Sam leaves to go talk to people who saw us carrying Dean in, and reassure them that everything was alright. I take the tweezers and pull out the bullet that was lodged in Deans shoulder. As I'm threading the dental floss through the loop of the needle Dean tries to brush my arm off.

"Lemme do it," he wines.

"You were shot in your right shoulder and your right handed. You wanna tell me how you're gonna stitch your shoulder with your left hand?" I ask while starting to stitch.

"Well- Oww! You can at least be more gentle."

"Oh shut up. You pain in the ass, stop being such a friecken wuss!"

"You're a demon right now aren't you?" He grumbles.

I look up at him flicking the black layer of my eyes down and then back up proving his point.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because Cristina is making me you idiot," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Why can't she do it?"

"Because apparently she's still pissed at you."

"What the hell, she's still pissed at me from this morning?! That doesn't mean she takes it out on me by letting a God Damn demon stitch me up! Tell her to stop giving me bull shit excuses and come out."

I purposely pierce the needle inside his skin hard causing him to cringe.

"I don't have to be doing this you know. I could just leave you here and let you bleed to death. You really should have listened to Christina. The least you can do is show us some respect. Especially now that we're saving your sorry ass."

"I never asked you to."

"Well then I guess I should let you finish up," I say dropping the needle so it hangs limply from the dental floss on his shoulder. Dean stares at me obviously pissed. He knows he can't do it on his own, but his ego won't let him say otherwise. He tries to stitch himself us the rest of the way, but fails miserably and eventually he gives up.

"Fine! You win. Now just do it and stop being such a -"

"If you _dare_ say bitch, I will kill you." I grab the needle and quickly finish up the work. Sam comes back in and sits down on the bed opposite of Dean.

"Bring back Cristina," says Sam.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

Sam grabs my wrist tight. "I'm not going to ask again."

"She's not coming back okay? She may have partial control over me, but I'm tired of being forced to the back of her puny mind, just because you two Douche Bags."

"Well you have to suck it up because believe it or not, we don't need you,"Dean spits back holding his shoulder.

"Actually, Dina can't hurt me, so if you plan on burning bones, you just may need me,"I remark smugly. It truly is fun to mess with these boys, I have constant leverage over them. Of course they hate me more because of it, but it just makes them more fun to mess with them.

"Well, obviously we can't stay here forever, Dina's not gonna rest until Cristina's dead," starts Sam. "But, Deans shoulders gotta rest."

"So why don't we just sit tight until later and then wrap this up so we can get the hell out of this town," grumbles Dean.

...

That afternoon Dean and I drop Sam off at the graveyard, and then make our way to the house.

"Remind me why we're going to the house, and not burning the bones again?" Asks Dean.

"I'm so tired of answering ignorant stupid human questions." I hesitate and let out a long frustrated sigh before going on. "..Because, then we know that she's gone for good."

We pull up to the house and walk in through the door, still ajar from when I kicked it in. Cautiously I tiptoe up the steps to the room where I saw Dina last. As the light light of day slips away, I step into the room and hear the door slam behind me. I clench my Jaw and whip around, salt loaded gun in my hand ready to fire. I'm alone in the room though. I hear Dean grunt from the other side of the door and realize that Dinas got him. I stand back and shoot the gun at the doorknob, then shove through it only to see nothing and no one.

"Damn it," I grumble. As I walk out of the doorway I feel a blunt force to the back of my head and I hear a clank on the ground right before the world goes completely black.

**Human**

My eyes flicker open and I tilt my head up a bit to fast making my vision blurry. I blink a few times and get a good luck at my surroundings. I'm tied down to a table arms and feet chained on either side of me. On the other side of the room I see Dean tied to a chair, passed out. My vision is cut off when Dina steps in front of me, knife in her hand.

"Oh would you look at that... Our sleeping beauty is awake," Dina hisses while trailing the knife along my jaw line. "Now, how shall we wake up our Prince Phillip? Should I make him bleed a little? Or, should he wake up to the sound of your bloodcurdling scream? Hmmm...decisions decisions." I move my head away from the knife and look away from her.

"Yes, I think number two also..._Crissy." _She pulls the knife over to my wrist and starts to cut. Blood slowly trickles from my wrist and the cut deepens. I try and contain a scream, but a painful moan manages to escape my lips.

"Well that's a start," says Dina as she walks around me to the other side of my body. "But lets see if we can get anything else out." She plunges the knife into my left shoulder and twists forcing me to let out a yelp. Across the room, Deans head tilts back and his eyes slowly open.

All I can think is, "_Come on Sam where are you?!" _Dean starts struggling to get free from his chair and Dina twists the knife again, causing it to cut a full circle. This time I can't help but let out a full scream. My eyes are slowly dropping. I've already lost blood from my wrist, but now I was loosing a deadly amount of blood. Dina yanks the bloody knife out of my shoulder and puts it along my forehead. Just as she's about to cut, she burns up in a slightly fiery explosion letting out a cut off yell and leaving behind a small pile of ash. Finally, Sam had burned her. I set my head back and let my adrenaline take care of my wounds as a temporary pain killer. I hear Deans voice slightly in the background yelling my name but I don't want to try and stay awake. I close my eyes and let blackness envelope me.

_"Don't you dare," says a voice. _A familiar voice...who does it belong to? _"Wake up. Now! I did not spend my time doing what you said so we could die."_ Of course, the demon. _ "Cristina, get your ass up! You wanna go back to hell?!" _That gets me to listen. I snap awake and immediately grab my shoulder, groaning with pain. I start breathing heavily through my nose, trying to make sense of everything. Grabbing hold of the closest thing to me, which happens to be a bed post, I try desperately to sit up but it just causes me more pain. Finally I collapse and take in my surroundings. The motel room...how did I get back here? I look down and notice I'm wearing a shirt that's about two sixes to big for me. I pull up my wrist and notice that it's stitched up but I'm struggling to move my fingers. I pull down the collar of the shirt and look at my shoulder, also stitched up. Gently, I try and skim over my shoulder, a bad idea. I cringe in pain from just the touch and notice something out of the corner of my eye. It appears to be Dean, passed out with a beer in his hand and a good eight empty beers on the same table.

"Dean!" I yell as loud as my voice will let me. He does nothing in response, just sleeps, his back rising and falling. I needed water, desperately, thirsty didn't even begin to explain how parched I was.

"Dean!" This time he shifts in his chair, but is still in a deep sleep.

_"And Dina called me sleeping beauty," I think to myself. _

Realizing what I had just thought, my mind is flushed with images of spirit Dina, torturing me, shooting Dean, and her speech to me about how I was _un-worthy_ of living. Just then Sam walks in and when he sees me his eyes grow huge. He drops the bag he's carrying and rushes to my side.

"Oh my god! Cristina! How are you- are you alright?!"

"Water...," I croak as I sit up as much as I can.

Sam rushes to the sink and brings me back a cup of tap water. I chug it down as fast as humanly possible and then hold it out to Sam for a refill. He brings me back another glass, and this one I drink slower, letting the water touch all the corners of my dry mouth. I fall back down and shut my eyes for more sleep. Only to be tormented with never-ending nightmares.

**Sam**

After Cristina goes back to sleep, I fill up the water cup for the third time and throw it on Dean. He falls out of his chair in shock, spilling the beer in his hands all over his pants.

"What the Hell Sam!" He says groggily still waking up.

"Dean, Cristina was just awake! She needed your help and you were drunk... or passed out, or both."

"Both," he grunts back at me. "Wait, she was awake? That's impossible, she was dead."

"Well apparently not."

"Sammy we both checked her pulse after I stitched her up. She was dead."

I shake my head. We exchange glances before Dean lets out a long sigh. "Sam, I think we both know who we need to consult right about now."

Before we can even say his name, Castiel is standing in the doorway of the motel.

"What do you need?" He asks us. He walks inside the motel and tilts his head to the side seeing Cristina sleeping. "Is that a human?"

"Well...umm...she's kinda a...mix?"Answers Dean.

"What is this human mix you speak of?" He questions while approaching Cristina his head still tilted to the side.

"Well," I start. "You see...Sometimes she's a human, and sometimes..she's uhh a ...Demon."

Cas sits down next to her and puts a hand on her forehead. "She has a very dark past."

"Yea, we kinda picked that up," mumbles Dean.

"This girl is very dangerous. I hope you two remember what a demon and human mix is."

I scratch the back of my head trying to put a finger on the name. Suddenly I remember the little boy Jesse Turner, who was half demon and half human.

"Its called a uh...Cambion right?"

"Correct Sam. This girl is one very powerful being. You two are not safe with her."

Dean rolls his eyes. "We're not very safe with anyone, but that doesn't stop us from helping them."

Cas stands up and approaches us both. "What _do_ you need?" He questions again.

"Look, if you could just do some research on her and see exactly what we're dealing with here, then that would be great," I suggest. Cas stares at me for a second as if deciding whether or not to help us. Finally he backs away and walks out of the room soon to be gone with a flap of his wings.

**Human**

When I wake up again the sun's going down. I blink my eyes a few times to rid of my somewhat cloudy vision shifting in bed and trying to sit up. This time, I'm covered with a blanket but I wear the same clothes as before underneath. My wrist still aches and my shoulder is throbbing horribly, but It wasn't anything I wasn't used to or couldn't handle. To my right Sam is on the other bed, sleeping. To my left Dean's sitting in a chair with his elbow resting against his thigh and his palm to his forehead. I clear my throat to notify him that I'm awake. He lifts his head to look at me. Then he's quiet as he looks back down and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"So... how are the injuries doin'?" He asks finally.

"There fine. It's nothing I can't handle. How's your shoulder?"

"It was just a gunshot it's fine...besides it's not me I'm worried about."

"Please, don't tell me you're worried about me Dean," I say sarcastically squinting at him.

"Your dead sister just tried to kill you."

"Yea well, she didn't."

"Yea only because I stitched you up and saved your sorry ass."

I'm used to rough talk because I'm a hunter but for some reason, these words cut through me like a blade. I don't get sad, but angry. How could I let myself get so close to death? It wasn't like I had never taken down a spirit before! It made me look weak and that was the one thing I hated. I feel the anger rising in me like a thermometer on a hot day. I would not let myself come off as vulnerable to the Winchesters. I can't help the upcoming words from exploding out of me.

"God Dammit, Dean! I mean really? You?! _YOU_ saved _MY _sorry ass? I don't need you to save me! You could of just let me die, and I would go back to hell and this whole damn mess would be solved!"

I stand up and almost topple over but stop myself by quickly grabbing the bed post to stable myself and closing my eyes trying to pull myself together. Sam is starting to wake up from my yelling, I had to get out before either of them could stop me taking a deep breath through my nose I half walk, half stumble to get my jacket and head out of the motel room. As the sun sets in the distance I slowly make my way to the bar, eager to get my hands on hard alcohol. Once I'm in the bar I grab a bottle of whiskey from over the counter and start taking swigs. All I wanted was to forget all the shit that had happened in the last three days. I'm in the bar for about twenty minutes when a voice cuts through the silence I was enjoying. I recognize it immediately and it only makes me more angry.

"You know, drinking won't really solve the problem," he says.

"Shove it up your ass Sam. Drinking helps more than most things." It takes me a moment to realize what I've just said. I look up at Sam to apologize. "I'm sorry Sam...I'm just...mad."

He nods his head as if to accept my apology. He asks for a beer and blows out a long breath.

"You know Cristina, Dean, he just doesn't really have a filter on what he says, he kinda just lets everything out without realizing some of it's bad."

"I know I know. Sam, honestly I'm just tired of all of this bullshit. I can't be awake without being terrified of being a demon, I can't sleep without nightmares of hell, I'm trapped."

Sam takes a swig of his beer and looks over at me concern in his eyes.

"You can talk to me abut hell if you need to Cris, it's alright. I helped Dean after he got out, talking about it actually helped him a little."

I let out small laugh.

"Sam, this isn't a therapy session, you can never understand. Dean was in hell for four months right? So means that by the time down there he was in for forty years. I was down there for three years, which was three hundred years in hell. If you think what he did was bad, you have no idea. You have no idea Sam, no idea..." I slowly trail off. I can see Sam out of the corner of my eye staring at me, practically radiating sympathy towards me. After a couple minutes of silence I can't take it anymore and I put my drink down. I pay the bill and leave the bar early with Sam, just a bit tipsy. He was right, the drinking didn't help like I thought it would. All I could think about now was getting the hell out of this town. We were supposed to be only three days to South Dakota, and it had already been three. And, we still had one more day in the car according to Sam. Once we get back to the motel, I try to avoid the brothers, especially Dean. He accidentally brushes by me on the way out of the bathroom and he holds eye contact with me for a split second. All I wanted, was to be completely alone, but I needed to just accept that that wasn't going to happen. The next two days were going to be hours in a car with both brothers. After changeing into my Pajamas I set up sleep on the floor. The tension between Dean is almost unbearable and it's obvious that it's making Sam squirmy.

"You know," Sam starts. "If you guys would just works out your problems, this would go a lot smoother tomorrow."

"Shut up Sam!" Yell both Dean and I at the same time. Sam looks taken aback and grumbles something under his breath before turning around and leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

"Great!" Dean yells at me.

"Well, it's not my fault!" I cross my arms over my chest in defense.

"Really?! He was perfectly okay before you started..." he trails off throwing his hands up in the air frustrated. His eyes search the room for something to accuse me of but he finds nothing.

"Mmmhmm. That's what I thought,"I say very satisfied with myself.

"Your such a pain in the ass Christina."

"Yea well so are you Dean!"

We exchance angry glances before he sits down in one of the chairs and puts his head in his hands letting out a load groan.

"Look, if we're not gonna like each other then that's just how it's gonna be. But we can at least stop fighting for a second okay?" I say harshly still angry.

"Fine," he returns.

"How bout a truce?"

"A truce?"He asks bringing his head up to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea, It's like a peace treaty, just shake my hand or something and then we're supposed to stop...arguing and yelling and stuff."

He continues to look at me as if deciding if he likes this strategy or not. Finally he stands up and walks over to me. I stand up and meet him halfway where I reach a hand out and he shakes it.


	6. What am I?

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the usual and I haven't been updating that often, but please just hang with me. I'm back in school so I'm super busy and I've been having major writers block. Anyways, sorry I'm making so many excuses but please be patient with me. Also, leave reviews! It helps me get inspired to write more! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

(Day four)

The next day we take off early rushing through the city as fast as humanly possible, anxious to leave. After about an hour on the freeway we stop for breakfast. All I order is a coffee which surprises the brothers because I haven't eaten that much for the last few days. The three of us sit at a table in silence eating and drinking. Eventually I can't take the silence anymore so I speak up.

"So...I know we have to get to your friends house and everything...but can we do something... different today?"

"Different how?" Asks Dean, far more involved with his burger than with what I'm saying.

I roll my eyes. Yet another Ten O'Clock burger for Dean. "I don't know... I haven't had fun in a while."

"Tough break little missy, hunters don't get to have fun," he says with a mouthful of meat.

I look over at Sam who's eating his salad like it's the best thing ever.

"Geez Sam, think you're enjoying that salad enough?" He snaps out of his salad trance to look up at me confused. That causes me to laugh a little and slightly lift my gloomy mood.

"Maybe we can go see a movie?" I suggest.

Sam and Dean both immediately look up at me eyes wide with shock.

"NO!" They shout in unison.

I jump back shocked from there reaction. Dean sets his burger down for the first time and looks me straight in the eye with a spark of frustration.

"I am NOT watching some chick flick romance! We are not going to the movies," he says.

"Okay okay fine!" I scoot out of the booth mumbling, "I'm going for a walk."

"Not without us you're not," Dean grumbles.

"Oh come on you guys! Can't I just be on my own of a second?!"

Dean answers by scooting out of the booth.

"Come on Sam we're going for a walk," he asserts.

Sam groans lifting a fork-full of salad to his mouth. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a while," he mumbles.

I head out of the diner at a fast pace, eager to get away from Dean before I start fighting with him again and break our "truce". I jog across the street to a small pond with a few ducks and start walking. I hear footsteps behind me rapidly approaching.

"It's gonna be harder than that to loose me little missy," Dean teases. I shove my hands in my pockets and keep walking ahead without looking back or saying a word.

"Hey, would you slow down?!"

I keep walking faster and I try my best to ignore him.

"Cristina, slow down!"

Before I can start jogging again he grabs on my arm ripping it from the pocket.

"I told you to slow down!"

I yank my arm free from his grasp and continue walking forward.

"You really should listen to me Li-"

I whip around and approach him dangerously. "Dean, if you call me little missy one more time, so help me god I will-"

"You will what?" He asks testing me.

I feel anger rising in me. If it's a fight he want's, then that's what he'll get. I throw a punch at his jaw but he's to quick and catches it.

"Your technique's sloppy Christina."

I let out a small laugh. "It's all part of the plan Dean."

His brow furrows in confusion. "Wait what plan?" He questions.

I quickly shove my right leg behind his and push on his chest causing him to trip and fall backwards into the pond. As soon as he's in the water my anger sheds and I start laughing hysterically. He surfaces to see my laughing and grimaces but can tell he's holding back a small chuckle of his own.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" He yells at me teasingly getting himself out of the water. I start sprinting away from him as fast as I can before I reach a street fair.

_"He won't be able to find me in here," I think. _I make my way through the crowd of people quickly before seeing a sign that reads -Hot Pretzels-. Maybe I was hungrier than I had thought. I pull out my wallet and buy a pretzel. I sit on the nearest bench congratulating myself on how I outsmarted Dean when I hear a voice.

"You sure as hell better share that for getting me all wet!"

I look up to see Dean standing there dripping wet from his earlier 'swim'. I suppress a laugh and move over on the bench so he can sit down. He puts his hand out as if to ask for a piece.

"Dean...you can't be serious."

"Hell yes I'm serious! Give me the damn pretzel!"

"Go get your own!"

He snatches the pretzel from me before I can even take a bite. He takes a huge bite and sits back, obviously pleased with himself. I cross my arms over my chest and sulk, angry that Dean got my five dollar pretzel.

"You need to lighten up Cris," he says while chewing.

"Oh shut up, I'm perfectly damn fine." Just then my cell phone rings.

"_Hello?"_

_"Cristina is that you?!" Asks a familiar voice. _

_"Mark?" _

Dean stops chewing and looks over at me suddenly tense.

_"Where are you?!'_

_"I'm on my way to south Dakota, why?" _

_"Dinas grave, it was dug up!"_

I wince, not knowing how to break the news to him. So to make things easier on me, I pretend to not know what he's talking about.

"_What...really?" _

_"Yes! Who would of done this?"_

_"I umm I don't know... hey listen Mark I gotta go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" _

I quickly shut my phone before letting Mark say another word.

"What was that all about?" Asks Dean.

"Oh, it was nothing," I reply. "Hey we should get back, Sam probably has no idea where we are."

Dean nods before getting up, still wet, and leading the way back to the dinner.

Sam is paying the bill when we get back. His eyes widen when he sees Dean who's still wet.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asks.

I smirk at the ground as Dean shakes his head avoiding the question. We get in the car and continue driving. After driving for another three hours eye of the tiger comes on the radio and Dean blasts the volume. He catches me mouthing the words in the outside mirrors of the car and chuckles slightly.

"Hey do you know how to play this song?" He asks me.

"I used to. But I don't know if I still can."

"Yea, but you know the words right?" He wonders a small smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

"Well yea of course."

"Oh here we go," mumbles Sam quietly. Before I can ask what Dean starts belting out lyrics to the song while hitting his hand on the steering wheel with the beat.

A small smile forms on my lips as he sings. "Rising up to the challenge of our rival-Come on Cris!" He yells.

I had never been shy about singing, whether in the shower, or when preforming, hell even when I was driving with Dina. I start singing with Dean and all to soon the song is over. Silence fills the car as the Impala speeds over the highway. Sam falls asleep and I grow drowsy but decide to stay up to keep Dean company.

"So, how much longer do you think we have?" I question.

"Well," he says dragging his hand over his face. "My guess is about two-ish days."

"So we're staying somewhere overnight?"

"Yup."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"How is it any different?" He asks.

"Okay look Dean, as much as I like driving for countless boring hours with two guys, I'd really like to...you know, stop being a demon."

He peels his eyes away from the road to glare at me over his shoulder.

"Well what do you want me to do about it ? Trust me, if I could, I would speed this up."

I stay quiet in the back seat not knowing what to say. Sam snores lightly with his head against the window fogging up the glass.

"Alright fair enough," I add reluctantly. Sam wakes up about the time we pull into a motel. We check out a room and get settled in. Just as I grab a beer I hear a rushing sound and whip around. In front of me stands a tall man with messy black hair and deep blue eyes wearing a business suit under a trench coat.

"Hello," he says circling me.

Before I can even ask who or what he is Dean takes a step between me and this new man.

"Whoa Cas. Personal space remember?" He says to the man.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yea..uh Cris, this is Cas. He's the angel that pulled me from the pit."

'Hello..." I return cautiously.

In return he tilts his head slightly at me and then turns to Dean. "She puts you in danger and yet you still help her. Why do you care for her so much?"

I let out a small laugh. "Is that jealously I hear?"

He turns back to me very confused. "I was not jealous, I kept my vocal cords at a steady-"

"Cas!" yells Dean. "Why are you here?!"

Just then Sam exits the bathroom and notices the scene.

"I come bearing news," says Cas.

"Great," Sam chimes in. "Lets hear it."

Cas looks from one of us to another and finally says "You may want to sit down, it's quite a bit."

Sam and Dean exchange worried glances and sit down on the beds. I take a spot on the ground and prepare myself.

Cas gets started as soon as we'r all sitting down.

"The girl is a cambion as you know. But the question is, what pulled her out of hell just as she turned half demon?" he states.

"Yea so, you said you have information Cas, spill it!" Bursts Dean.

"You were all asking the wrong question. Its not what pulled her out, it's _Who_ pulled her out." He pauses again and we all stare blankly at him waiting anxiously.

"Lilith," He says finally.

My breath gets caught in my throat and I forget how to breathe. My whole word comes crashing down on me and I feel my insides crumple up like a piece of paper.

"Lilith?" Asks Sam. "Why would Lilith...?"

"She is a seal." Answers Cas.

"As in one of the sixty six seals that breaks and starts the apocalypse?" Asks Sam again.

"That is correct Sam. The seal says that the first cambion to be raised from hell and walk the earth for 9 days will break the 60th seal. She is much more powerful than either of you know. You remember the boy Jessie? She is exactly like him, except with an adult mind and... experience."

"What do you mean experience?" Questions Sam.

"Experienced in everything. She's a hunter so she is experienced in killing, and she's a demon, so she's also experienced in torture." Answers Cas once again. The rooms falls absolutely silent. Cas slowly walks over to me and wispers, "You know what you must do." I stare at the ground and blink away my hot angry tears. Dean hears the wisper and speaks up for the first time.

"She doesn't have to do a damn thing Cas!"

"Then I must." he responds pulling out a long silver blade with a sharp point. I recognize the weapon immediately, an angel blade. My instincts kick in and without realizing it my eyes flicker black.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon<strong>

I jump back and whip my dagger out of my jacket.

"Stay away from her," spits Dean struggling to hold Cas back.

"Dean, she will kill thousands of innocent people in the apocalypse," Cas says the volume of his voice slowly rising. He pushes Dean to the side with one strong strike. "I am sorry but I must do this."

Just before Cas lunges forward bright light comes from no where and the angel has vanished. I look up to see Sam standing over a wall with a strange sign written on the wall in blood.

_"We have got to remember that one," I think. _

Sam helps Dean up and I shove my knife back in my jacket pocket and sit down taking a swig from my beer. Sam has blood dripping from his hand and Dean is dazed from being slammed against the wall. I whip up some hex bags to keep the pesky angel away and then pull out a deck of cards. As I start shuffling the cards I can't help but feel...great. It's so good being back in control, Jesus had I missed this. If I let the human back out I know what she'll do, and we just can't have that now can we?

"Anyone up for a game of blackjack?"

Sam and Dean look up at me dazed. I throw the hex bags at them hitting both right in the chest.

"He's not coming back anytime soon kiddos, you can relax."

"Damn it Cris," mutters Dean.

"Awww what's wrong honey? You miss the pathetic human already?" I reply smugly.

"Go to hell bitch," he groans standing up.

"Sorry sweetheart, just came from there. Why don't you try having some empathy like Sammy over there?" I say sarcastically nodding my head towards Sam who's in the bathroom washing the blood from his hands.

"I'm with him on this one!" Sam yells from the bathroom.

I make my best disappointing face and continue shuffling the cards.

"You're gonna want me here, trust me. If Christina comes back she's gonna kill herself," I cackle.

"No, she wouldn't. She's not that selfish," Spits Dean.

I let out a small humorless laugh and slam the cards down on the table.

"You don't get it do you? You idiotic primate! She isn't selfish. She's going to exorcise herself and kill herself. And then we're going back to hell and she'll turn completely."

"No... we'll find another way. Bring her back, we'll find another way," says Dean with a tinge of desperation in his tone.

"Hmm...Whats that I hear Dean? Do you... ohh you do. You care for this human don't you? I ask smugly standing up.

"Well, I save people. Of course I care," he defends.

I let out a small chuckle. "Oh no no no, you care about her _more," _I sneer circling him.

All of a sudden I feel a searing pain and collapse.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

When I awake I'm tied to a chair. I look down to see I'm in a devils trap. Immediately I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look and see it's wrapped with a plaid shirt. I attempt to touch it and groan. "Ughh what the hell guys?"

I hear Deans low voice cut through the room. "Which one of you..are you?"

"I'm Christina for gods sake!"

He moves closer knife in his hand. "I'm not playing around."

"Whoa whoa! Human! Human Cristina Dean!"

Sam approaches me and unties my hands. "Guys we gotta find a better way to help each other than stabbing each other," he says humorlessly.

"Yea, tell my about it," I groan shifting my elbow.

"Sorry," murmurs Dean.

"Nah, it's no problem. If I was in your situation I probably would of done a hell of a lot worse to me."

"Come on Cris, you need rest," says Dean lifting me from the chair my good arm draped over his neck. He sets me down on his bed and leaves to go shower. I curl up under the covers and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.


	7. Looking for answers

**Human**

(Day five)

When I wake up I'm immediately hit with a bad feeling in my gut. I keep my eyes shut to try and block out unwanted memories. How many days had I been here? Five? I had nine days. There was no way in hell I was going to break a seal and bring the damn Apocalypse. But how was I going to do this? I couldn't just shoot myself, demon me would just take full control and that would guarantee a broken seal. No, there was only one way to do this, an exorcism. Which meant I either had to get alone, or get to this Bobby's house. I slowly sit up and let out a loud groan, tearing away the shirt on my shoulder.

"Hey your up!" says Sam cheerfully.

"Sam we need to go," I mumble.

"Get some rest Cristina."

"Sam this is not a god damn time for rest! I will not be responsible for the freaking world coming to an end! I'm either leaving with you or you're gonna loose me right now."

Sam stares at me for a few seconds considering his options. Eventually he lets out a long sigh, scratches the back of his head and replies, "Alright lemme go get Dean."

While Sam goes to get Dean, whose in the shower, I change my clothes. Unfortunately I'm out of clean shirts so I quickly grab one of the brothers. It's not like it was going to matter, I was going to be back in hell soon enough. I throw my leather jacket over zip up and pack my stuff up as fast as possible with my good arm. I chug down some whiskey to help nub the ache in my shoulder and go outside. I walk to the parking lot and sit on the hood of the Impala after throwing my stuff into the trunk. I cross my ankles and swing my feet back and forth just like I did when I was a kid. I loose track of time but soon a voice snaps me out of my spacing out.

"Ready to go?" Asks Dean.

I nod my head and get in the back seat behind Dean so he can't see me as well in the rear-view mirror. I do not want to feel like a babysat child right now. Sam gets into the passenger seat but Dean lingers outside for a bit before getting in the car.

"Hey Cris you know what I just realized?" The older Winchester asks while slamming the door behind him.

"What?" I return un-enthusiastically.

"Me and Sam missed your birthday. How old did you turn, twenty seven?"

"Twenty- Eight."

"Right, well what do you want for your birthday?"

"To get my hands around that bitch Liliths neck," I say angrily.

The car falls silent before Dean says, "Well if we all make it through this week then I promise we'll help you get her."

"No gaurentees," I scoff before turning and looking out the window at the freeway entrance.

Dean speeds all the way to Bobby's but by sundown we're there. An older man greets the boys at the door, smiles and shakes my hand.

"Ah, so this is the pretty lassie I've been hearing so much about," he says. I pull my mouth into a tight smile and nod my head. I un-pack my things in a spare room upstairs and get downstairs early to set the table for dinner.

"You don't gotta do that missy, the boys'll do it," Bobby assures.

I roll my eyes and continue setting the table. "Please, you're letting a demon stay in your house, the least I can do is pull my weight around here," I say kindly.

Bobby stops stirring whatever he's cooking and looks at me for a minute. Then he continues stirring before saying," Ya know, I ain't ever met a demon who wants to help out. Makes me wonder if your as bad as you think. I know the boys don't think so."

I shrug trying to escape the conversation.

"What's your name again?" He asks even though I know he knows it.

"Cristina," I respond patiently.

"Cristina's a bit long huh? Mind if I shorten it a bit? Got any nicknames?"

I shrug again. "Dean calls me Cris sometimes, I don't mind," I smile.

"Alrighty then Cris," says Bobby testing out the name.

"Heard my name?" Asks Dean who enters the kitchen. I boost myself up onto the counter and swing my feet back and forth again.

Bobby scoffs. "Yup, we were just talking about how you and your brother need to get your fashionably late asses down here and help out."

I laugh a little at Deans reaction as he looks annoyed and disgusted at the same time.

"Well at least I have a good reason to be late, I look good," teases Dean back leaning up against the counter next to me and elbowing me in the side. I let out an 'ugh' and roll my eyes. Sam walks into the kitchen and we all sit down at the table for dinner. _**  
><strong>_

"So, enough beatin around the bush. Fill me in," grumbles Bobby.

Sam jumps right in telling Bobby about everything that he didn't already know, which wasn't much. Now I know who the brothers talk to on the phone often.

"Sounds to me like you need a distraction," Bobby says before taking a spoonful of soup.

"Distraction?" Asks Dean.

"Yup, you gotta hunter who needs help."

"So...?" Wonders Sam already half done with his dinner.

"So you need a hunt idjits!"

The light bulb goes off for Dean. "Ohhh, I get it a distraction! A hunt!"

I let out a quiet frustrated sigh.

"You gotta job? Asks Sam.

"Indeed I do, you three up for a vengeful spirit?"

Sam and Dean groan in unison.

"Bobby we kinda just had a run in with one," moans Sam.

Bobby get the best look of disgust on his face and I struggle to contain my laughter.

"Tough shit! You don't get to just opt out of the job! Balls, you two lazy Idjits!" Bobby scolds. "I'm sorry you got stuck with these two Cris! Apparently they don't know they're asses from a hole in the ground!"

The table falls quiet and I break out laughing. Dean squints at me.

"Oh you think that's real funny do you?" He asks teasingly.

"Just a little bit," I throw back.

"Okay where's this spirit?" questions Sam.

"I got all the research on my desk over there" answers Bobby.

Dean goes to the desk and brings back a folder with information in it and immediately hands it me. I start going through the information while Bobby and Sam stare at Dean in confusion.

"What, she's the best with handing all the...technical stuff," Dean shrugs.

Bobby reaches across the table and smacks Dean on the head. "The 'technical stuff'? Have some respect you jackass!" He scolds again.

I let out a small giggle and I feel Dean staring daggers into me grabs the folder from me and starts flipping through.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" I yell.

"Not anymore," says Dean holding the folder away from me.

"Dean! Hand it over!" I rant trying to reach for it with no luck as his arm holds me back.

"Nope," he smiles.

"You are a jackass," I grumble crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look Bobby, we'll go on the hunt, but I drove all day I'm sleeping tonight," Dean justifies.

"Your sleeping on the ground Dean," says Sam.

"No way in hell, I slept on the ground last time!"

"No I slept on the ground last time!"

"Girls, girls you're both pretty, now shut up!" yells Bobby. "Dean, Sam slept on the ground last time, he's sleeping on the couch," Bobby states.

Dean groans like a child and I grab the folder from him hitting him on the shoulder with it. "That's what you get jackass," I laugh before going upstairs to look over the folder.

...

(Day six)

The next morning when I go down stairs the three guys are sitting at the the table eating breakfast. Dean sees me come in and mumbles "Well, look who's fashionably late now." I lightly punch him in the shoulder which makes him chuckle slightly. I fill the boys in on the spirit and walk them through the hunt. We all finish breakfast and the the brothers and I pack up the impala. Bobby decides to stay behind to do research on the whole cambion sixtieth seal apocalypse thing. We hit the road and soon we're at a house where the boys are "FBI agents" asking the young couple that just bought a house next-door questions and I'm waiting in the car doing nothing. I'd think with them being 'so concerned' to keep me safe, they'd be a little smarter...but the thing is I don't want to leave. I like the Winchesters, they're like a...a makeshift family. After a while the brothers come back. "Looks like we got some bones to burn," says Dean getting into the car.

"The spirit who's causing a problem is buried at a graveyard a while away, we'll have to go back at night," assures Sam.

"Good, lets go back to Bobbys, I could use a nap considering I got no sleep last night," groans Dean staring at Sam. "That floor is a bad place to be."

When we get back to the house, Bobby calls us all into the study.

"What's up?" I ask worried.

"It's nothing to worry about Cris. Or, maybe it is," Bobby pauses. "Well you see, the boys and I thought I could do some research while you were all gone."

"Research?" I let out an angry humor-less laugh. "You mean research on me right? Because I'm a thing, a monster that needs investigation; nice. So I suppose that's why I was sitting in a damn car all day doing nothing? So I wouldn't disturb your little plan?"

Bobby opens his mouth to say something but then stops. Dean steps in front of me. "Cris you have no right to get mad. You know just as well as we do that it's true. You said it yourself, you _are_ a demon."

I scoff and look to Sam for help. He's looking at the ground trying his hardest to ignore the conversation.

"No..you don't get to... that's not...This is bullshit!" I yell. They all stare back at me before Dean shakes his head.

"No, Chris its not. If anythings bullshit its-"

"Don't you dare. You don't..." I whip around and take a step towards the stairs before his hand wraps around my arm and stops me.

"Cris...you know I can't let you go up there, he says quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean <strong>

She's sitting in the study on the floor just staring at the carpet and I swear she's emitting angry vibes. I get why she's pissed, but that doesn't mean she gets to be a brat about it.

"So what did you end up finding on this..._ thing," _She says bitterly.

We all turn our attention to Bobby who just shrugs and says "It checks out. It states that she'll break the sixthy-ith seal. I haven't found anything on how to stop it-"

"Besides the obvious answer," She interrupts.

"Cristina you'll be fine don't worry," Add Sam.

"But of course I'll keep looking" finishes Bobby.

"Of course, we all will," reassures Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

After another four hours of reading old books and looking for answers, we'd gotten no further. It was getting late now and we still had a body to burn. Dean shuts the book he's in and mumbles, "So much for a nap." Sam looks at his watch and continues reading.

"Isn't it about time to go burn the body?" I wonder.

"Yup," responds Sam. "In a few minutes, we want to make sure its dark enough so there's no smoke for anyone to see."

I look over and watch the sun set slowly through the window. Five days, I'd been here five days. When I look back I catch Dean staring and I immediately look away. He clears his throat and says, "Well we'd better get going.

...

Dean and Sam quickly dig up the body and I throw the gasoline on the corpse. Sam lights a match and throws it in but it dies out. He tries again but the match won't catch fire in the damp night air.

"Ughhh not again," moans Sam. "Dean give me your jacket."

A look of sadness crosses over Deans face. "B-but sammy, it's vintage. This is my best leather jacket. Can't we use yours?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "No Dean we used my jacket the last three times this happened. I'm not loosing any more jackets because I lit them on fire."

"But sammy...please-"

I let out an aggravated sigh and interrupt. "Dean can you just suck it up and give him your damn jacket, its freezing out here!"

"Hell yea its freezing that's why I'm not gonna give up my jacket! Plus I've had this jacket-"

"Ughh! Jesus fine!" I yell unzipping my own jacket and throwing it at Sam. The cold air immediately surrounds me and nips at my arms unprotected by one of my short sleeve shirts. Dean looks from me to the jacket to me again and pouts like a five year old. Sam throws some gasoline on the jacket, lights it up, and throws it into the pit where the corpse burns up nice and crispy. I cross my arms over my chest and try to control my shaking while we all stand there in front of the fire silent.

"Well so much for a distraction, what do we do now?" Dean sighs.

"Go back I guess, sleep," shruggs Sam.

"Yea right cause that'll happen with me on the ground," complains Dean. Sam and I groan and start walking back to the car but a small smirk forms on my lips hidden by the back of my body. But then I realize, It took us about forty minutes to get to the graveyard from Bobbys house, the impala doesn't have heating, I have no jacket, and its 26 degrees outside.

...

About fifteen minutes through the car ride I'm shivering violently in the back of the Impala wondering if I'm actually freezing. Hell isn't exactly cold and I lived in California so I'm not exactly used to the cold. I tilt my head back and close my eyes wondering if I can pretend I'm warm in bed. All my warmth quickly drains from my body and I feel myself fall limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I adjust the rear-view mirror of the Impala to check on Cris. "_She looks limp in the back seat... no she's shaking, okay good she's alive," I think to myself. _ I re-adjust the mirror. _"She's so quiet though I can't even hear her breathing."_ I pull the mirror down again. "_She's fine Dean." _Re-adjust mirror. "_Shit is she?" _Mirror on Cris. _"She's just sleeping she's fine, Jesus Dean." _Mirror on the road. _"But what if.." _

"Dean are you okay?" Asks Sam sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yea I'm good."

I feel tempted to pull the mirror down to look at her again.

"Dean?" Asks Sam.

"Yea..."

"Whats up?" He questions.

I hesitate for a second. "Its nothing it just...I'm kind of worried for Cris. She looks freezing back there."

"Well...do you want to pull over?"

Again I hesitate.

"Yea you drive the rest of the way," I decide pulling over to the shoulder of the road. I take the keys out of the ignition and hand them to Sam.

I get out and open her door. "Cris! Cris wake up!"

"Is she okay?" Asks Sam.

"I-I don't know...she's not asleep. I think she's unconscious, I mean I think she blacked out!" I have one knee in the car and her head cradled in my hands. She's freezing, everything her face, her neck, she's so cold.

"What the hell! Sammy what do I do? Is it even possible to pass out from the cold?"

"Dean don't panic just keep trying to wake her up, I'm gonna get us to Bobbys okay?"

I move Cris over and scoot into the car next to her slamming the door behind me.

"Okay go Sam!"

The tires screech against the road. I take my jacket off and wrap it around her. "Cris? Cris! Come on Cris I can't loose you, come on damn it!" I yell. Her head falls over and rests limply on her shoulder.

"Shit shit shit what do I do, what do I do? Come on Cris! Cristina! Come on girl wake up! You have no idea how pissed off I'm gonna be if the world ends because you gave us your damn jacket!"

"Dean, calm down, she's gonna be fine" yells Sam.

"Come on Cris," I whisper. "Come on, Don't let me loose you. Cris?"

Her eyes lids slowly flutter open at first and then she jolts up.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

"W-What just happened?" I look around dazed and confused.

"Cris oh my God your okay!" Says Dean.

"What? Dean? What are you talking about?" I wonder clueless.

"It doesn't matter, you're okay. She's okay Sammy!" Dean yells smiling.

Sam lets out what looks like a long sigh of relief from the front seat.

"Shit what the hell happened you guys?" I murmur.

Dean suddenly gets serious and grabs my face. "Cris, never ever let me let you give up your jacket ever again okay?"

I slowly nod my head and notice Deans jacket draped around me. "Hey what's this doing on me?"

"Cris, stop talking okay?" says Dean.

"Mmmm k," I say sleepily. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is Sam asking Dean, "You wanna drive?" And Dean responding, "Nah I'm gonna stay back here."

The last thing I feel before I fall asleep is Deans arm going over my head and bringing me close to him. I lean against his chest and smile at how warm I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Hey guys, sorry again for how slow I've been on posting chapters! I know it's frustrating to have to keep waiting but I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks so much! **


	8. Mixed Emotions

**Authors note: Hey guys! I really want to thank all my followers for being so unbelievably patient with me! Like really, seriously, I'm so happy to have you guys, I would not be where I am without you! I've had finals and I've been pretty stressed and busy these last few weeks, but good news! As of today I'm on a two week Christmas break! So, I'll probably be updating a couple more times during these weeks. On a separate note, It's 'bout time for a bit of fluff... don't ya think? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

(Day Seven)

My eyes slowly flutter open and take a minute to adjust to the atmosphere. I'm currently huddles into Deans side with his arm draped over my shoulder keeping me close. We're still in backseat of the impala parked right outsides Bobbys house. It late, or rather, early?

Not wanting to leave my comfortable position, I stay within the heat of Deans arms for a minute soaking up his warmth before sitting up completely and stretching out.

"Dean?" I whisper.

I look at him for the first time to see that he's lightly snoring. I smile a little at the sight before gently pushing his shoulder. "Dean."

He responds by letting out a low groan. "What?" He asks groggily.

I let out a small laugh at this new side of Dean I'm seeing.

"Sleeeeep," he grumbles eyes still closed.

"Dean what time is it?" I ask laughing.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his watch.

"It's Four O'Clock," he groans.

"Four A.M?!" I yell.

He chuckles and closes his eyes again. I can't help laughing myself.

"Dean when did we get here?" I question.

"I don't know like around ellevenish maybe?"

"Then why are we still in the car?" I laugh.

"Cause..." he yawns. "I didn't want to wake you up."

I smile and consider what to do. I was so comfortable sleeping where i was why did I ave to move and wake in up. Damn it. Would it be weird if I moved back into is arms now? I felt good with him...safe. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. But, I've only know him for five days, not even a full week. I look at him, slouched there, eyes closed, arm draped over the seat where I sat. But it seems as if he was waiting. Clearly I was over-thinking this. As if sensing my thoughts Dean opens an eye and asks, "You wanna go inside?"

_"Screw it, I only have a few days left anyways," I think._

"Nah," I say. Without hesitation I lean back in his side my head resting just below his shoulder. He chuckles slightly and lets his arm fall over my shoulder to rest there. He scoots a little closer to me somehow making me more comfortable.

"Are you gonna let me sleep now?" He jokes.

"Yea...I guess," I tease.

Soon enough we've both drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I wake up to a harsh banging on the window that scares the shit out of me and makes me flinch. Bobby's at the window looking clearly annoyed with me. I look over and see Cris still sleeping. Moving as little as possible I open the window and loud whisper out to Bobby.

"Morning Bobby."

He loud whispers back, "Can you two sleeping beauties please get your asses up? In case you forgot prince charmin, the world happens to be coming to an end!"

"Yea, yea, gimme a sec we'll be inside in a minute," I scoff.

He walks back inside and I roll up the window.

"Hey Cris? Cris?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?" She hums as her eyes slowly open.

"Hey, we gotta go inside I guess we need to talk."

"Shit," she whispers harshly putting her hand on her forehead. "Oh shit."

"Whats up?" I ask.

"What's up...what's up Dean?! What's up is it's the seventh day and I'm in the back of a damn impala with...you!" She shouts springing up and moving away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask harshly.

"You know what, forget it Dean." She gets out of the car and slams the car door so hard I think the window will break. She starts walking inside but then comes back, opens the door, throws my jacket at me, and slams the door again. I sit in the back of my baby clueless to whatever just went down. Well day seven, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I heard the door open and slam shut causing me to jump from my seat at the table and almost spill my coffee on my eggs. I whip around and jump out of my seat only to see Cristina storm in the room.

"Cristina? Are you okay?"

She glares at me and storms upstairs. I hear the door to her room slam and the front door slowly squeaks open. Dean grudges in and slowly shuts the door behind him.

"Wow, rough night?" I ask.

"Fine night, rough morning," he sighs in response. He walks over to the kitchen where I stand and grabs my coffee. I let him take it out of sympathy and I grab the book I was reading.

"Anything?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Where's Bobby?"

"Bathroom."

He grabs some Bourbon from a flask on the kitchen counter and pours a generous amount in the coffee.

"Dean?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"Hm," he grumbles taking a gulp.

"Take it easy okay, we have a lot of work to do today. It's day day six, we have until dawn of the ninth. So we have three days to figure this out."

Just then Bobby walks out of the bathroom and sits down at the table.

I clear my throat and decide to just blurt it out. "So uhh, what if we asked Cas for help?"

Dean almost chokes on his coffee before slamming it down on the table.

"Are you crazy Sam! The hex bags are the only thing keeping him from killing Cris right now!" He yells.

"Well, maybe if we could just talk to him he could help us out Dean. I mean come on, really, who's gonna know more about her than an angel," I suggest.

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe Lucifer! Yea they spent a lot of time together, maybe he can help us! I mean who knows more about demons then the damn devil himself!" Dean spits sarcastically.

"Wait," says Bobby running a hand over his face. "He may be right Dean. We got nothing and we gotta start somewhere right? It can't hurt to just talk."

Dean shakes his head at both of us. "Well I hope he listens to one of your prayers cause I won't be praying to that son of a bitch".

I go outside and close my eyes. "Castiel, hear...my prayer. Uhh hey Cas...I sorta need your help." I open my eyes a bit. Nothing. "It's about Dean...he really needs your help on this. We need you Cas." Still nothing. I'm about to walk back inside when I hear a loud flap of wings from behind me.

"I'm giving you two minutes," He says.

"Okay, well, we just kinda need to know everything about this whole situation."

"What about the situation do you not understand? She is a seal, she will help bring the apo-"

"Yes," I interrupt. "See, we know all that. How do we stop it?"

"You end her existence as a demn by exorsising her, or I could-."

"No, Cas, there must be another way to save her besides killing her."

"There isn't," he states firmly.

"But-"

"Sam, have I not made it clear enough that if she does not die, she will cause the destruction of the world?"

"No you have, I understand...But-"

And just like that he's gone. I sigh and walk back into the house only to find Dean taking swigs out of the flask.

"Well, what news does the lovely angel bring to us?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes what does he say about me?" Questions Cristina who walks down the stairs.

"Cristina," I sigh.

"No, no please go on, tell me all about this miracle that's gonna happen magically take place over the next seventy two hours," She states sitting on the step with a beer in her hands.

"Oh, yikes. Sorry sweetheart but miracles only happen to good people," grumbles Dean.

"Excuse me?!" She says volume rising.

"I think you heard me. I said miracles only happen to good people. See you, aren't good. Sorry hun, you happen to be a demon as you so kindly keep reminding us. And apparently you're gonna cause us a big mess so why don't you just...check out and save us all the trouble? I'll get a rain check on the back seat snuggling K?"

"Ummm Cristina don't listen to him, he's drunk and he has no idea what he's saying," I whisper to her.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Sam!"

"Okay you know what Dean?!" Cristina asks.

"Oh boy," Whispers Bobby in the kitchen who then walks outside.

"What sweetheart?" taunts Dean.

Cristina takes a breath and throws her bear bottle at Deans head. He doges it just in time and starts chuckling. But then she pulls her gun out of her jacket and cocks the hammer pointing it directly at his face. The room suddenly goes very quiet.

"If you so much as make a sound I will shoot your head off," she says very calmly.

'Okay Cristina, nice scare tactic. But lets put the gun down before we do something we regret," I reason walking slowly closer to her. She keeps her gun pointed on Dean and doesn't even break her stare at him.

"Sam, did you hear what he said," She asks.

"Yes, and he was very wrong to say those things. Those were not a good choice of words, but he's drunk. And you're not. So maybe you can understand why he would not think about what he's saying," I ramble almost close to grabbing her gun.

"No, no Sam he has a point," She whispers. Before I can do anything she pulls the gun to her own head.

"No, no Cristina! Lets not do that! That won't do any good and you know that. The demon will just take full control and we don't want that, right?" I ask franticly. She closes her eyes and tears fall rolling down her cheek and hitting the ground. " keeps her hand tight and steady on the gun finger slightly closing around the trigger.

"Just check out..." She whispers eyes still closed.

"Cris, I didn't-" Starts Dean from across the room but I cut him off with a glare.

"No more pain..."She whispers tears still falling.

He finger is lightly pulling on the trigger when I whisper, "Cristina, we need you...alive." I put an emphasis on 'alive' a bit harsher then I meant to but it seems to do the trick. Her eyes open and reveal a new shade of dark green unlike her usual hazel.

"You're right," She whispers and places the gun down. I immediately grab it and she stands up.

"It was wrong of me. I was selfish," she states. "I'm sorry," she says looking at Dean as one final tear falls before she leaves and goes back upstairs. I turn around and stare at Dean who's standing there speechless. His gaze shifts from the stairs where Cristina sat to me.

"I probably should of just let her shoot out," I spit before turning around to go find Bobby. Putting Cristina's gun in his hand on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

I walk upstairs feeling very empty.

_"Just forget it," I think to myself. "Just erase it."_

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. That was a mistake. What I see is a dirty, cold, skinny, lifeless figure.

_"Why does my face feel cold...and damp?" _Oh God no. Please no. Were you crying?

_Was I just crying?"_ I was wasn't I. There's blood everywhere. There's blood on my shirt. There blood on my hands. I don't even know what the hell is happening with my shoulder anymore. Oh god I need sleep. How do I need sleep? I just slept! I'm a confused dazed mess. I just see me, plus dirt, plus sweat, plus blood. Oh God. I walk into my room and get under the covers. I need rest. Just take a nap. Just sleep.

Nightmares fill my sleep and I'm awaken within thirty minutes of drifting of by my own scream. I run my hands through my hair only to look down and see them coated with dried blood. I let out a long shaky breath and stand up. Time for a shower. I get dizzy standing up so I sit back down on my bed. I run a hand over my face only to find the rusty-sweet smell of blood fill my nose. Usually blood didn't bother me, but right now it was making me sick. I slowly stand up and make my way through the hallway, only to find Dean leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey...I-uh, heard you scream. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I just nod my head slowly in response staring at him. H'ed obviously sobered up. He probably wants to remember what happened so he could beet himself for it. Why? It wasn't his fault. It was my fault. Everything he had said was true. We stand there in silence for a few seconds before he cautiously prods.

"It's hell right? Nightmares of hell? It's horrible, I know, I still get em all the time. Sometimes I think they're worse than the actual-"

Before he can continue and before I can think about what I'm doing, I run a whole two feet over to him and grab him into a hug. He's taken aback at first and doesn't know what to do standing there awkwardly, but then his arms slowly wrap around my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Dean," I whisper as more un-wanted tears falling from my eyes.

"Cris...don't apologize, it's fine. If anyone's sorry it should be me, I was being such a d-"

"Dean, stop. It wasn't...I was...I should of..." I trail off. Without thinking again I bury my head on his shoulder and keep my arms wrapped tight around his neck. I try to control my crying and I just feel his shoulders rise and fall with his breathing. We stand there in silence, with him just holding me. It didn't feel like enough time, but eventually I broke away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So, are you okay then?" He asks scratching the back of his head.

"Yea I'll be fine, thanks," I re-assure walking past him into the bathroom where I start running the water. He walks away and I close the bathroom door, undress, and get in the scolding water. I don't even change the temperature. I let the water burn my skin as I clean myself bit by bit. First I let the water clear away all the sweat and tears. Then I scrub my self down with soap to get all the dirt off myself. Next, I scrape the blood off my hands, arms, and face. I attend to my shoulder and last, I wash out my black hair witch is getting longer and is now past my underarms. I get out, get some fresh clothes and get dressed. Day six.

...

I lay on the couch flipping through some old book on demons when I come across something. A chapter of the book labeled "Seals". I read through it slowly making sure I don't miss anything. But, there's nothing to miss. The book states,_ "There is no prevention of the sixty-ith seal. The seal is absolute and will, under no circumstances be stopped. The hybrid itself, in fact will be unstoppable. When the apocalypse comes, this creature will bring the death of continents."_ My mind swirls with the new information. Continents? Not cities, not states, not even countries, Continents. Freaking Continents! _"Continents." _I read over the word over and over again imagining myself killing billions of people. Just then Sam walks over to me.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Umm, yeah. Nothin' in this one," I lie.

"Really? Damn, I was hoping that one would have something."

"Yea, I had high hopes for it myself," I remark sarcastically.

He shrugs and walks away to continue reading a book of his own. I close my book and make my way to the kitchen to grab a beer. Something catches my eye while grabbing a beer from the fridge. The front page of a newspaper on the counter reads "_**Mayor suffers death due to drowning."** _

"Hey, why does this sound suspicious to me?" I ask out loud to no one in particular.

"Probably because there's no where to drown in South Dakota," Says Dean. Not seeing him in the corner of the kitchen I jump back startled by his response.

"Jesus Christ Dean! You just scared the hell out of me, how long have you been creepily lurking in the corner?!" I yell.

"He does that sometimes," Shouts Sam from the other room.

"Well, anyways... you think there's something here?" I wonder.

"Maybe, we'd have to look further into it though," Responds Dean.

"Well, why haven't you?"

"Because... we're kind of occupied with something else right now Cris," states Dean cleared annoyed with my question.

"Oh... right. Well, you mind if I look into it?"

"I kinda feel like you should be more concerned with the _problem at hand _right now, don't you think?" He says sarcastically.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Please Dean, I think we both know that there's nothing else we're gonna find," I mutter.

I grab the newspaper and start flipping through the article soaking up the information, looking for anything that can make it a possible hunt.

"Oh yea, there's definitely something here. So apparently he drowned himself in his own kitchen sink? Suicide...yea not likely. I dealt with something like this a few years back. I'm gonna check out the autopsy," I state.

"Oh really? And how are you gonna do that?" Questions Dean his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I simply pull out my wallet and show him my fake FBI credit.

"You'll have to take that up with Agent Hill, Dean."

"Really?" He asks impressed.

"You forget that I'm a hunter too."

"Well what are you gonna wear?" He asks.

"Please Dean, " I say rolling my eyes. "You have your monkey suit, I have mine."

He smirks at me before asking one final question. "How are you gonna get there?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Steal one. Borrow one of Bobbys maybe?"

"No need. I'll take you."

"Dean, you don't have to babysit me I can do it on my own."

"I know you can. But, I wouldn't miss 'Agent Hill' for the world." I can't help the smile that forms on my lips, and I leave to go get dressed.

...

When I walk downstairs I spot Dean pacing back and forth trying to fix his tie.

"Need some help?" I ask reaching the bottom.

He swivels around on his feet and looks at me from head to toe. I'm wearing a black dress that's "simple yet sophisticated" as my sister used to put it. The silk of the dress flows around me as I move and reaches just under my knee. My shoes are plain black wedges and I throw on my brown leather jacket because I mean, who am I without my jacket? And last but not least, my hair is straight falling over my shoulders and I'm wearing just the slightest bit of mascara and eyeliner.

"You call that a 'Monkey Suit'?" He asks eyebrows raised.

"What? Is it not enough?" I question genuinely concerned that this whole time I've been looking like a student a collage instead of a FBI agent.

"No...no. I mean it's nice, I mean fine. You look...fine," He stumbles. I shake my head at him in amusement.

"Uh yea can you help me with the tie?"

I walk over to him and straighten his tie as he talks.

"So I filled Sammy in while you were getting ready. He said our best bet would be to look at the autopsy examination."

"Sounds good," I respond finishing with his tie and walking outside. He follows behind me and Bobby locks the door behind us. Soon the Impala's tires are grinding against the road again. We sit in silence for a while just enjoying the peace before he blurts out, "You know...Agent Hill sounds like a totally fake name Cris, Hill is the best you could come up with?"

"Hey!" I elbow him in the arm lightly. "Its not that bad. Besides what's yours?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightens slightly for just a second and he clears his throat. "Why does it matter? Nothing's worse than Hill."

"Please yours is wayy worse I can tell!" I laugh. "Come on, what is it?!"

He clears his throat again before mumbling, "Wazowski."

I can't help but laugh. "Wazowski?! Like that green guy from monsters Ink?! Oh my God Dean you didn't!?"

"Hey don't hate on the name. Besides, only people childish enough to have seen the movie and recognize the name laugh," He says confidently. This of course only causes me to laugh harder.

"Dean, you were the one that chose the name! So technically that means that you're the child! You try to say my names fake when you have that?"

"Okay...okay fair enough. You win," He laughs throwing up the hand that isn't on the steering wheel.

"Thank you Mike," I tease. His Jaw clenches and the hand he has on the steering wheel tightens after hearing the name.

"Cris, don't call me Mike."

"Wait, are you a fraud? I am working with Agent Mike Wazowski from the Federal Bureau of Investigation right now, correct?"

"Cris...I'm warning you."

"Okay okay, because I'm such a nice, good hearted soul, I'll stop."

We pull up to the Police station and walk inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asks a middle aged male police officer.

"Yes," I respond. I'm Agent Hill, and this is my partner...Agent...Wazowski," I say pulling out my badge and trying as hard as I can not to break out in laughter. "We're with the FBI, we wanted to look at the mayor, Bret Kingston's, body if that's alright?"

"Fine by me, but I don't know what you Feds are looking for, it was a suicide," He answers before walking away.

I start walking towards the Autopsy lab when Dean grabs my arm and pulls me back. Even wearing heels I'm a bit smaller than him.

"What?" I question.

"So I'm _Your_ partner am I?" He teases.

"Huh?" I ask pretending not to know what he's talking about.

"You said that I'm _your _partner. Who put you in charge?"

I roll my eyes to him in response. "Honestly Dean, grow up," I tease. We make our way to the Lab where the body is and while Dean examines the body I grab the examination files.

"Well, nothing looks off over here," calls Dean from across the room.

"Well, keep looking," I say partially let down.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Asks Dean walking over to me.

I let out a sigh. "Look, I know it's wrong to want a hunt... but I was really just looking for a distraction right now. We both know how this is going to end, and I guess I was just wanted to spend my last days doing what I do."

"And what's that?" He questions his green eyes piercing mine.

"I don't know Dean," I respond putting the folder I'm holding down.

"Saving people, hunting things?" He asks.

"Yea," I smile. "That sounds about right."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note (Again): I just wanted to say thanks again for reading guys! Stay alert for the next chapter! Even more fluff to come! ;)<strong>


	9. Stepping Stones

**Authors note: Warning- A dangerous amount of fluff. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

(Day seven)

When we get back to the house I'm not surprised too see Sam on the couch reading another book. Bobby's in the kitchen hovering around several newspaper articles. He turns to us and asks, "Anything?"

"Dead end," replies Dean. "Suicide checks out."

Bobby nods his head and looks past Dean towards me. "You mind if I take a minute with the boys here Cris?"

"Not at all," I say shaking my head before I leave to go change.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

"What's going on Bobby?" I ask putting my book down.

"I hate to discuss this, but we need to talk about what might go down in worst case scenario," He whispers waving us towards the kitchen where he stands.

"Bobby-" Dean starts before getting cut off.

"I said _might_ go down Dean. I'm not saying anything is for certain, but we're loosing time and we still got nothing. We need to at least consider the possibility that this won't go our way."

"He's right Dean. I'm worried about her," I say.

"We all are," Dean hisses back.

"Don't get to friendly around her Dean. If that demon breaks loose, all hell is going to break loose with it," Sighs Bobby.

"Look," Starts Dean. "She's strong, she can control it. She just needs to be...distracted from it."

"Distracted?" I ask.

He nods.

"How do plan to 'distract' her then Dean?" Whispers Bobby harshly.

Dean only shrugs in response.

"A case maybe?" I suggest.

"Yea well you heard Dean, all dead ends. The one time we need some thing to pop up we're fresh out. It seems like even monsters are afraid of this girl. The world seems to be getting awful quiet. It makes it seems like they're all getin ready for somthin' big," Says Bobby.

"Well... maybe she just needs to get outa here ya know?" I shrug.

"Outa here? Like out of the state?"" Asks Bobby.

"Yea, or the whole friggen planet," Murmurs Dean.

Bobby runs a hand over his face and goes something from the fridge.

"Dean, maybe you should take her somewhere. Back to where she was last?" I suggest.

"What, California? There's no way in hell Sammy! By the time we get there time will be up."

"Yea, but then maybe she can at least enjoy herself one last time, ya know."

Bobby sets three beers for each of us on the table and says ,"I'm with Dean on this one Sam. I think we need to be with her in case this all turns to shit."

"Fair enough...so then what do we do?" I question.

* * *

><p><strong>Human <strong>

"Cristina?" I hear a voice call from downstairs. "Cris?"

I get down the stairs quickly to see Dean at the bottom leaning on the banister.

"what's up?" I ask.

"Come on, we're gonna go get some plants," He says.

"Plants?"

"That's what I said, plants," he states confidently.

"Why are we getting plants?" I question.

"Well, Bobby's house could use some colors, and fresh air."

"Bobby wants 'colors and fresh air'?" I ask amused.

"Yea! Why is that hard to believe? Are you ready?"

I smile and shake my head at him. "Lets go."

...

We pull up to The Home Depot in the Impala and make our way through the store to the outdoor plant section.

"So what type of plants does Bobby want?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well...you know. The usual...plants," Dean stumbles.

"Dean...I know why were here, it's okay," I say on a more serious note.

He turns around to face me and starts walking backwards. Bringing his eyebrows down he asks sarcastically,"What are you talking about? I'm here for the plants. I haven't the slightest clue what you're suggesting Cris."

That gets a small laugh from me as I continue to talk.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm here for the plants."

"You know Dean, it's funny your trying to distract me because you seem pretty distracted yourself."

This time his eyebrows pull into a real confused look as he looks around to see that we're near the back of the garden area. What he also doesn't notice is that he's about to trip and fall into a big open bag of soil.

"Wait, where are we-" he asks before getting interrupted by himself falling. I cross my arms over my chest and can't help but smile at he sight of him sitting in soil. He looks down and then looks back up at me.

"You didn't."

I nod my head. "I did." He stands up and wipes himself off before grabbing a handful of the soil from the open bag and throwing it at me. The dirt covers my jacket and I look up to Dean with an open mouth.

"Oh you're so going to regret that you-" before I can finish he throws another handful at me, this time covering my jeans. I run over to the bag and grab two handfuls throwing them at him covering him with it. And so, the soil war begins. I take off my jacket and really get into it, aiming for places that I know will be a pain in the ass for him to get out, specifically his hair and down his shirt. We grab fist-fulls and chuck them at each other like a snowball fight. Then, he grabs the bag of soil and throws the still half full bag of soil into the air above me. It falls getting all over me before I can move.

"Dean!" I yelp. "What the hell you got me all dirty!" I snap back to reality looking around to see the soil everywhere. And I mean literally, it's everywhere. He looks around too and says quietly "Oh...shit." I start breaking out into laughter and so does he. "We need to go," I say in between breaths. He nods his head and we take off, running into the store leaving a trail of soil behind us wherever we step. Eventually we slow down and find ourselves in the 'home' area of the store. We're both trying to get control over our breathing as we're out of breath from laughing and running. Once we do, a comfortable silence falls over us as we walk through all of the home furniture.

"This would be the life, huh?" I ask Dean lightly bumping into his side.

"What would?" He questions looking over at me as we walk side by side.

"Coming here. To get a fridge, and an oven, and a nice hardwood flooring. Even a fan," I say walking ahead and twirling as we walk under the area of the store that has all the fans lit up and spinning.

Dean just keeps walking, looking at me intently, listening. I swear I can even see a small smirk form on his lips.

My voice un-intentionally softens, "Not to be on the road all the time, maybe having a family, a future."

I wait up and we begin walking side by side again. That same comfortable silence falls over us as we move to another corner of the store, where outdoor furniture is kept.

"Sam had it," Dean says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Sam, he had a future, a girlfriend, an apartment. He was in a good place."

"What happened?" I prod cautiously sitting down on a swinging bench.

"I guess you can't really loose the job ya know? Once you're in it, you're in it for good." He answers sitting down next to me on the bench.

"I know what you mean," I say using a foot to push the bench back and forth slightly.

"Well, what about you? You ever get a way out?" He asks.

"Come on Dean, you know my story. The only time I stopped hunting was while in hell," I shrug. "What about you? You've ever gotten away from the job?"

"Not yet," he says glancing over at me.

"Hmm."

For the next ten minutes the only sound between us is the light squeaking of the bench we're sitting on rocking back and forth.

"Cris?" He says breaking the silence.

"Yea," I respond, pulling my feet up onto the bench and turning so I'm facing him.

He scratches the back of his head. "I just wanted to say that...well...wait, is that my shirt?"

I look down at the shirt I'm wearing. "Yea...about that. I uhh, was out of fresh shirts so I just grabbed one that I saw that was clean. Sorry, I didn't know it was ours."

He scratches the back of his head again and looks away.

"I'm really sorry. I should of asked. I swear I'll wash it and give it back-"

"No! No. I mean...it's fine. You can keep it."

"Are you sure?" I ask bringing my knees to my chest.

"Yea, it's cool. Although you may want to wash it still considering how dirty you got it," He teases nudging my knee.

"Hey! I'm not the one who started it!"

"Oh please Cris, you totally started it!"

"Yea whatever you jackass," I say smiling down at the ground.

"Wait, stay still," He says.

"Why?!" I yelp. "Is there a bug on me?"

"No, calm down Cris," He chuckles brushing my hair away from my face slightly. "It's just...some...dirt," He says quietly his thumb wiping over my temple slowly.

I look at the ground and see small specks of the soil fall. His finger lingers for a split second before he clears his throat and pulls back. "We should probably get going," He states standing up. "It's starting to get dark outside."

"Okay," I sigh lingering on the bench for a moment trying to soak up the moment. I feel Deans eyes on me so I stand up and we make our way out of the store. Right as we're getting in the Impala my cell phone rings and the caller ID reads '_Mark'. _

"Hey Dean, I gotta take this, you don't mind?"

He shakes his head no and press talk.

"Hey Mark what's up?"

_"Nothing much, I just wanted to check in on you, that's all."_

"That's sweet Mark. And I'm doing well, you?" Dean starts the engine.

_"I'm good Cristina."  
><em>

"Mark?" I say with a parenting tone.

_"You remember those dinners we all used to have?"_

"At that little Italian place by the beach? Yea, lots of good memories there. I miss those days."

_"Days were a bit simpler, wouldn't you say." _

"Yea they were."

_"We should meet up there someday soon. Reminisce in old memories, what do you say?"_

I smile. "Yea, that sounds good Mark."

_"Some day soon?" _

"Some day soon," I lie.

...

When we pull up to Bobbys house it's dark outside and a soft rain slowly sprinkles down.

"Long day huh?" I ask re-thinking the day and all its complications.

"Yea," Dean scoffs, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "You could say that."

I hesitate before continuing dipping my head and rubbing my hands awkwardly.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't know what I was thinking, actually I wasn't thinking at all. I feel horrible about it and I don't want it to change-"

"Cris..." He interrupts grabbing my wrist. "It's fine, it's done, it's in the past now. You can forget about it. Its cool okay." I let out a sigh of relief and he releases my wrist. We sit there in the car for a minute watching the rain tap lightly on the windshield.

"I mean..." Dean starts. "It wasn't really your fault, well you did pull the gun..." He shakes his head. "But that's beside the point. The point is, I was drunk, and I also wasn't thinking, and...I, was a dick. You shouldn't of had to put up with that, so really It's me who, maybe, should be... but I mean you did still pull the gun, damn it Dean just..."

"Dean," I interrupt.

"What?" He asks looking up at me. I meet his glance and feel a spark ignite in my chest. I look away from him unfamiliar with the feeling and shake my head as if to rid of it.

"Cris? Are you okay?" He questions. I can see his reflection in the cloudy mirror, his face filled with concern and his green eyes dark against the late night sky. I stay looking away frozen breathing softly. In the reflection I see him reach out to touch my shoulder but I swing the door open just before he can causing him to flinch back.

"We should probably get inside," I say clearing my throat.

"Umm yea," Returns Dean getting out of the car.

...

A note on the kitchen table reads,

_"Dean and Christina,_

_ Bobby and I went to go research more at the library. Be back late, don't wait up._

-_Sam"_

I grab a beer from the fridge and walk into my room brushing past Dean on my way to the stairs, avoiding eye contact with him. Once in my room, I sit on the edge of my bed, beer in hand.

"Why?" I murmur. "Why did you fucking...why?" I look down at my un-opened beer and question whether I should start drinking. I twist off the metal cap and look down at the alcohol in the bottle.

"Why Cristina?!" I say loud enough for someone to hear. "Why are you so damn afraid?!"

My thoughts take control of my mind. _"It's day seven. Sunrise of the ninth day. It's already almost day eight. Your going back. Back. Back to hell. I'm going back. Three years there and I'm going back. Fucking three years. And if the world is lucky, I'll stay down there forever. But apparently, if not, I'm going to destroy continents, and murder billions. You monster. You fucking disgusting sick monster. You deserve to go back! You deserve it!" _

I throw the beer against the wall causing it to shatter and leave beer dripping on the wall and soaking the ground below. I hear footsteps running up the stairs and Deans voice yelling my name.

I bring my knees up to my chest and rock back and forth squeezing the beer cap in my hands. I feel the cap ridges digging into my palm and blood slowly starts dripping from my hand. Dean reaches my room and stands in the doorway for a second taken aback by my state.

I don't even care that Dean's in the doorway I can't help myself from screaming. "What is wrong with you. What the hell is wrong with you? You fucking idiot! Why did you do that? You just fucking left him there. Just like you always leave everyone. And now your going back!" I yell at myself tears squeezing from my eyes.

"Cris," Dean says barely a whisper coming into my room and kneeling in front of me. He takes my hand and removes the beer cap. He slowly helps me stand up and takes me to the bathroom. He turns the hot water on the faucet and while waiting for it to heat up he wipes the tears from my cheeks looking into my eyes, his face filled with concern. He takes my hand and runs it under the hot water cleaning it gently as the water in the sink turns pink. He runs his finger over the imprint of the beer cap on my hand before wrapping my hand up with gauze. He takes me back to my room where he kneels in front of me again while I sit on the bed. With my bandaged hand in his he looks at me with those same green eyes. And I feel that spark lite in my chest again. I look down as a tear falls from my eye. He squeezes my bandaged hand lightly and dips his head so our eyes meet despite my effort to look away.

"It's okay," He whispers brushing my tear away with his thumb. "I'm afraid too."

I slowly stand up and he follows my bandaged hand still in his.

"You okay?" He asks eyebrows raised.

I nod my head in response and drop my hand from his. I immediately miss it and I feel a pang of guilt in my heart as he looks down at his hand swinging limply. I grab his hand again with my un-injured left hand and he looks up at me brows furrowed. My fingers find the gap between his and I fit them in between. Dean looks down at our hands and lays his fingers gently on the back of my hand, leaving our hands intertwined. I squeeze his hand once and then drop it again, terrified of what I might be starting. He looks down and walks over to one side of my bed where he lifts up the covers for me to get in. I gladly do so, and Dean pulls the covers over me. He kneels by my side and runs his hand over my hair before standing up and walking away.

"Please don't leave Dean," escapes from my mouth in a panic of loosing him.

"Don't worry Cris, I'm not going anywhere," he says smiling at me from the doorway.

I shut my eyes tight and almost gasp, "No, I mean...don't leave me, please."

Before I can even turn around to face him I feel the bed dip and I hear the sound of covers lifting. I sigh of relief floods through my body. I lay in the same spot frozen and tense.

"Cris, you can relax...you're safe," Says Dean quietly.

I turn around in the bed so I'm facing Dean. I stare at him for a minute studying his eyes and freckles and every little feature of his face. He stares back at me, lips slightly parted breathing slowly. I can't help but wonder how it's even possible that I've only known him for a week. We've already been through so much and gotten so close. I flinch slightly when I fell his hand touching mine under the blanket. I close my eyes and he interlocks his fingers with mine slowly. Before I can change my mind I shift my position so my head lays on his chest. He tenses up and stays frozen not knowing what to do. I listen to his heart, and stifle a laugh.

"Your heart's beating really fast," I say trying to break the ice.

"Is it?" He teases.

I laugh and he chuckles relaxing.

"Here, sit up for a sec," He says to me quietly.

I do so, and his arm comes out from under me to travel around my shoulder where he gently nudges me back down. I rest my head over his heart listening to the beat a bit steadier now. My hand is still intertwined with his laying on his stomach. A calm washes over me and sleep pulls the covers over my eyes slowly. Our hands rise and fall with my head each time he breathes. Time seems to travel fast and soon I'm almost asleep.

"Dean...," I mumble uncontrollably when he shifts slightly.

"Yea?" He whispers.

"Don't leave me," escapes my lips.

"I won't," He whispers back.

Between the soft rain falling outside, the steady beat of Dean's heart, and the warmth inside his arms, I never had a better sleep in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

(Day eight)

As much as I hate to say it, I haven't gotten much good sleep. I've spent most of the night watching Cristina. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to disappear from me if I didn't hold her. I did fall asleep eventually but I woke up again when she moved to her side and let go of my hand in the process. I don't know what came over me but I just moved with her. Now I'm laying behind her with my arm over hers. And the palm of my hand is against the back of her hand, my fingers locked in by hers. Her back is against my chest and every once in a while she'll nudge against me which sets off some damn reflex in me that makes me hold her tighter. I'm actually weirdly comfortable despite the fact that I've been laying in this same position for about three hours now.

_"Oh shit, she's shifting again, what do I do?! Okay just be cool."_

I can't help the smirk that breaks out on my mouth. _"Well, you'll always be surprised and on edge, totally and completely un-prepared"_ I think to myself a chuckle erupting from my chest. Cris humms slightly and nudges closer to me making me wrap my arms around her. Damn reflexes.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

(Day eight)

I grumble and moan as I wake up pushing myself closer to the source of warmth.

"Morning," I mumble realizing the source is Dean. After receiving no reply I look up to see Dean snoring lightly above me. I remove myself from the warmth of his arms and try to get off the bed in the least disturbing way possible, careful not to wake up Dean. Once I'm off the bed he grasps at the space where I was and his brows furrow when he finds nothing there. I probably kept him up all night with my friggen tossing and turning. Dean rustles in his sleep and turns over on his stomach. I giggle at the sight. He's free at last. He groans and I cover my mouth hoping I didn't just wake him up. I tiptoe over to the window and peek through a blind. Morning?! It must be mid-afternoon by now! I let out a long sigh. Well I can't think of anything else I'd rather do during my last twenty fours hours. Actually I can. I grab my guitar and sit on the bed causing Dean to fidget around a little more.

"Cris?" He grumbles.

"Hi," I whisper.

I pick at the strings lightly playing soft notes.

"What time is it?" He slurs turning over.

I get up and open the blinds so the sunlight fills the room showing him the time of day rather than telling him. Dean groans loudly and dramatically covering his eyes. "No it's to bright," he mumbles. I close the blinds and he sighs with relief.

"How's your hand?" He asks opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows. I shrug.

"Come'mere," he murmurs.

I sit down criss cross on the bed near him and he holds out his hand. I hesitate before I give him my hand and he looks at it for a second before looking back up at me and then at the hand again. He chuckles and squeezes it before setting it down.

"No, the bandaged one Cris," he chuckles.

"Oh, right," I laugh giving him the other one. He un-ravels the gauze and moves it aside. He looks at my palm and the imprint still etched deep into it.

"Jesus, Cris you had a real tight grip on that thing," he says his thumb tracing the imprint.

"Dean, look..." I start. His eyes flick up to mine. "I'm really sorry for last night, I just-"

"Cristina, stop apologizing for being a normal human being," he scoffs irritated.

I scoff. "Well that's actually kinda ironic considering I'm half demon-"

"Don't," He says tightening his grip on my hand. He grabs the gauze and wraps my hand up, then puts it down. He takes my other hand and examines it.

"Looks like the burn on this one's gone," he says dropping it.

I nod my head and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Were you playing?" He asks nodding behind me towards my guitar.

"What..oh yea, well not really. I uh, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," he says nodding his head in understanding.

"Do, uh, you mind if I play something now?" I ask.

"Be my guest," he shrugs laying back down and closing his eyes.

I start strumming slowly playing the first song that came into my head. I keep playing strangely relaxed. I've been playing for a long time when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," I say putting a hand over the strings on my guitar to stop the sound.

"Hey," says Sam peeking his head in. "I just wanted to check on you I hadn't heard anything from you and it's like four o'clock in the afternoon.

I wince at the time and say, "Sorry, we slept in."

Sams brow furrows in confusion at the 'we'. He looks in to see Dean in the bed...who was sleeping again.

"Ohhhhhh," says Sam dragging out the word to give me a hint at what he was suggesting. "So that's where Dean has been," he says slyly.

"Oh my god Sam! No! I was just...having a hard night...last night and he helped me and then just fell asleep...to help me." I shook my head, this was not coming out correctly. "Anyways!" I yelp changing the subject causing Dean to re-adjust himself so he was facing me. "Did you find anything last night?"

Sams face falls from his smile as he shakes his head.

"Look Sam, I'm just saying, I will follow through, and you don't have to worry about the seal breaking okay?"

Sam looks at me with a tense face. "Cristina, no ones concerned about the seal breaking. You matter to us more."

I nod my head once and Sam leaves. I play guitar for a while longer, but softly so not to wake Dean up. After playing for a long while I decide it's time for Dean to get up.

"Dean?" I whisper. "Dean."

Nothing. I lightly shake him but that only causes him to tense up in his sleep.

"Dean," I whisper closer to his ear.

To this his eyes open slowly and he lets out a groan stretching. "What time?" He asks sleepy.

"It's five o'clock."

"Morning or evening?" He mumbles.

"Evening," I laugh as he sits up. "It's time to go downstairs," I say gravely.

"Ugh why?!" He groans loudly.

"Because Dean, we spent most of the day together in my bed."

A sleepy grin spreads across his face at my stupid choice of words.

"Oh don't flatter yourself," I laugh bumping my elbow with his. "We both know it wasn't as exciting as it sounds."

"But worth it?" He asks.

I nod my head and try my best to hide my smile before getting up and doing downstairs. Once I reach the bottom of the steps I go to the kitchen nodding hello to Bobby and grab myself a coffee. I begin making a sandwich when Dean comes downstairs.

"Well, I see you got some good sleep," teases Bobby.

"Yea well anythings better than the damn floor," he shoots back. I finish my sandwich and set it down on the table before going to wash my hands in the kitchen silk. Dean comes into the kitchen and grabs a cup from the cupboard leaning over me his other hand grazing over my lower back causing my heart to pound. He gets the cup and pours himself coffee before sitting down. I dry my hands off and walk back to the table only to see Dean take a huge bite out of my sandwich.

"Hey jackass, that was mine," I grumble.

He swallows his bite and takes another smirking.

"It needs tomatoes," He says.

I grab a tomato from a dish of vegetables and cut it up. Then I swiftly throw the slices at Dean.

"Here's your damn tomatoes!" I yell laughing as he gets bombarded by tomatoes.

He drops the sandwich on his plate and stands up, walking towards me.

"Uh oh, should of thought that out Cris," He teases getting his hands wet in the sink and flicking the water at me from his fingertips. I yelp flinching at the cold water before getting my own hands wet and doing the same thing.

"Would you two knock it off," Yells Bobby from the other room. "Your getting everything wet."

I start laughing and get a towel to dry my hands off just as my phone rings.

_Mark. _

I pick up.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

_"Cristina, I really need to talk to you. Face to face."_

"Is something wrong?"

_"No, I just...need someone to talk to."_

"Well where are you?"

_I drove to South Dakota, I need to see you."_

"No, of course. Anything to help you. I'll meet you somewhere."

Dean's standing next to me crosses his arms over his chest.

"_There's a bar, it's in a shopping center with a Target, it's right on the corner, I'm there right now."_

"Okay, let me get ready, I'll be there soon."

_"I miss you Cris." _

"I know, I miss you too Mark," I sigh. I hang up and head back upstairs.

...

When I come back down Dean's standing by the banister and Sam and Bobby are in the kitchen eating.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks.

"Well, 'we' aren't going anywhere.** I** am going somewhere."

Dean scoffs. "No your not."

"I'm going to meet Mark, he wants to talk."

"I'll drive you," Dean insists.

"It's a personal matter."

'That's to bad, you aren't going on your own."

"I have less then ten hours left Dean, can you please just let me go on my own? "

"Sorry Cristina, you know the deal."

I shove past him outside and he follows getting in the car. I get in the passenger seat and sulk looking out the window.

"It's a bar in a target shopping center, on the corner," I spit. Dean sticks the key in the ignition and we leave.

...

A minute later I angrily call Mark and tell him to go home. He apologizes for bothering me and I say it's fine but I kindly tell him I can't deal with shit right now.

Then I hang up and say angrily to Dean, "We're not going to the bar."

"Where are we going then?"

"I don't know just drive!" I yell before continuing my sulking.

After about hour of silence and driving he says, "Wow, you've really perfected the silent treatment huh?"

I stay completely silent for another two hours and Dean pulls up to a gas station to fill up the tank. The built in clock in the impala reads 9:00 P.M. Once the car is filled up Dean fills up the tank he gets in the car and looses his cool.

"Cristina, We've been driving around South Dakota for three hours now. Why? Are we trying to waste time?!"

"Keep driving," I say looking out the window.

He speeds down streets, not stopping at stop signs, making everything a blur. The next time I look at the clock it reads 12:00. Dawn of the ninth day. The sun rises at around five in the morning so that gives me five hours to get alone.

As if Dean could read my mind he says, "No, Cris, you aren't leaving my side. It's my job and responsibility to keep watch over you."

"Dean, I don't expect you to understand, so don't pretend like you do. I'm twenty eight, I'm not a god-damn child. Stop treating me like one!" I yell not looking at him but instead at the empty street we're driving down.

"You think I want to?"

"Excuse me?!"I look at him for the first time since we'd gotten in the car.

"Do you think I want to treat you like a child? I'm sick and tired of being your damn baby sitter!" You can be a real brat sometimes Cristina. You're a pain in my ass!"

"I'm a pain in _your_ ass?!"

"YES! I don't know why you couldn't just run to your boyfriend for help."

"MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"Oh please! Don't act like you don't know! MARK. You know, the one at the bar, with his arm around you. Who you laugh and drink with, who knows you play guitar, who gives you mysterious phone calls and also happens to be a hunter? You miss him, and he misses you too? You want to 'meet up' somewhere! You want me to keep going?!"

"Wait...what? What are you saying?" I stammer.

"Really Cristina, a pain in my ass maybe, but I never took you for the type that plays dumb."

"You're an ass Dean."

"WHY CRIS! Why? Because I tell you the truth! That's reality hun, get used to it! I'm not your brother, I'm not your friend, and I am certainly not your shoulder to cry on. Shit happens...and yea, it sucks... but it happens, so...get over yourself."

"This is Bull-shit Dean! I'm not going to fight with you! I don't want to fight with you!" I yell opening the still moving car door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yells slamming on the brakes. Once the car stops I get out and slam the door behind me standing up straight. I see him furiously rip the keys out of the ignition and get out of the car.

"You can't keep running away forever Cristina. Eventually you're going to have to face your problems head on! You're never going to get anything done as long as you stay afraid and keep running. Stop...running away... from me!" He yells walking around to the side of the car that I'm on.

"What the hell are you, my Dad?! You're going to lecture me on facing my problems?! What the hell do you think I've been doing for the last eight days? I'm about to break a freaking seal in about five hours and every time I give you the solution to the problem you shut me down! Who here is really running away from their problems Dean?!"

I see the fire in his eyes as he grabs my shoulders and slams me against the Impala hard causing me to cringe.

"Don't...go there...Christina," he says breathing heavily.

"Get your hands off me," I say through gritted teeth. His eyes adjust and his face slightly calms.

He drops his hands from my shoulders and I immediately grab my bad shoulder, which is throbbing in pain. Dean runs a hand over his face and I stay frozen trying to control the thumping in my shoulder.

"Cristina, I didn't mean to-" He starts.

"No Dean, it's fine," I stammer shaking my head.

"No...it's not," He reaches out to touch my shoulder but I flinch away from him at the touch.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Cris," He whispers.

I start to walk away dropping my hand from my aching shoulder when I feel his hand encircle around my wrist and tug me back.

"Cris, I would never hurt-"

"Don't Dean," I say shaking my wrist free of his grasp. Tears sting at my eyes as I look at him. He looks at me with a blank face, like he can't process what's going on. I feel a familiar power growing in my gut and I start trembling. This can't happen. I gotta get out of here before I hurt someone.

_"What can you do. You gotta get out of here. Think Cristina! What can you do...you can run. You can run….I can run."_

So I do. I take a deep breath and I sprit, harder and faster than I've ever gone in my life. I run and run and I leave Dean behind and I leave my problems with him. I hear him running behind me yelling my name but it's all muffled and the only thing I can hear is my heart beating.

Faster. Faster. Faster. I'm sprinting through wood and trees all a blur. Dean's fast but he's still several hundred yards away from me. I'm practically flying when I loose control. I trip on something and slam into the ground. I pick myself up gasping for air and crawl up against a tree. Suddenly all my problems come flooding back to me. My hand snapps to my shoulder and I wince at the throbbing. Running definitely did not help my shoulder. I take in deep breaths and try my best to ignore the pain, until all I can feel is a dull ache. I open my eyes slowly.

"Where are you?"

I look around and I see that I'm in an open dirt area but trees surround me. A thin layer of fog covers the ground around me. I'm a mix of tears and sweat and dirt. I see a stick laying in the dirt by me. Shaking, I pick it up and move to the center of this ring of trees. I draw a devils trap around myself very carefully. Just as I finish Dean comes staggering over panting.

"What...what are you….no… you can't," He stammers out of breath. He kicks at the dirts ruining the trap.

I approach him angrily. "Why can't you just let me do this?!" I yell tears falling from my eyes. "Just let me die! Please! Why won't you just let me do this?!Please?!"

"Why...do you want to die?! You have things to live for!" He yells.

"What….? What could I possibly have to live for?!"

" I don't know...You...have...You have Mark!" He spits.

The feeling in my gut burns hotter and I place my hand on Dean's forehead.

"I need you to see Dean. I need you to understand."

I take my hand off his forehead and he slumps to the ground. I stagger away the cold night air nipping at my skin. It's time to finish this.


	10. Time's up

**Authors Note: Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I open my eyes in a bright room. I take a minute to adjust and take a good look at my surroundings. I look around and see a little girl sitting in front of me. She's sitting on a counter swinging her feet back and forth with her ankles crossed.

_"Oh what the hell Cris!" I think. "Friggen banished me to crazy town."_

"Excuse me little girl?" I say waving my hand at her.

She looks up at me and jumps down from the counter.

"Where am I?" I ask kneeling down.

Just as I think she's going to answer she runs straight through me. Literally, through me. I stand up and whip around. The front door opens and a middle aged woman walks inside.

"Mommy!" yells the little girl hugging her moms knees.

"Hey sweetie," says the mom kneeling down. "How was your day?"

"Mommy, is Daddy coming tonight?" Asks the little girl impatiently.

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully," the mom responds with a sigh. She smiles at the little girl and wipes a strip of dirt off of her forehead "Well, we better get you all cleaned up birthday girl. We can't have you all dirty on your special day can we? How did you become all messy anyways?"

"I was hunting demons in the backyard with Dina! She was the demon," The little girl giggles.

The mom tenses up and that's when it dawns on me. This is Cristina. This is her seventh birthday,the night that her dad comes home. Words rattle through my head.

"I need you to see Dean. I need you to understand."

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Is this really happening?"

When I open my eyes I'm standing in the same spot but the light of day is different. The doorbell rings and Cristina runs downstairs.

"Mommy is it Daddy?!" She yells.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe," The mom says with a smile.

Cristinas Mom slowly opens the door and I brace myself for what I know will happen. A man stands in the doorway. He's sweaty, pale, even sick looking. A young girl comes over and tugs on Cristinas hand.

"_That must be Dina," I realize._

"Daddy!" Yells Cristina. "You came!"

She's about to hug him when he pulls out a knife. My minds starts racing and anger floods through me.

_"How dare he! Pull out a knife when she was about to hug him! Even a crazy person wouldn't pass up that hug. I know first hand...I know what her hugs are. How could you reject this seven year old girl of a damn hug! What a friggen jack-"_

My thoughts are interrupted by a horrific sight. The man plunges the knife in the Woman's stomach and pulls out. Without hesitation he stabs again, and again, and again, and again, and again. It's on the seventh one that he takes his time pulling the knife out slowly. Its at this point that Cristina grabs up Dina, who's screaming, and runs down the hallway right of the door. The woman slumps to the ground and I can only imagine the light fading out of her eyes. Cristina opens a closet, shoves Dina in and looks back down the hallway. Her father stands there, knife still in hand. Cristina's mom lies on the ground blood pooling on the white carpet. Blood drips from the knife and a crooked smirk grows on the mans face. Dina falls out of the closet with a shotgun in her hand. Cris swoops up the shotgun and shoves Dina back in the closet. The man looks up at her and tilts his hand to one side.

"Hi sweetie," He says. "Happy birthday!"

He begins walking over to her. She swings the gun over her shoulder and runs. I try to grab the man but he moves through me towards Cris. Things hurl towards the man and he lets them hit him. Salt first, then silver, holy water, she even looks at his reflection through a piece of broken glass, and nothing happens. We're in the kitchen now and things seems to come to a head. Cris looks at him panting heavily, and aims the gun straight at him. I can see the hope fade from her eyes as he continues towards her.

"Tsk-tsk," He starts. "You're gonna shoot your Daddy? But I drove all the way here for your birthday!" He says dramatically.

She keeps the gun on him steadying her hands.

"Now now, where is little little Dina?" He says slowly turning on his heel. A shot rings through the house and the man collapses. Cris lowers the gun slowly and runs over to her dad. She flips him over and starts sobbing.

"Cristina?" yells a little voice as Dina turns the corner.

"No, Dina! Stay back! She yells.

My stomach is in twists as I stand in front of seven year old Cristina who somehow just dealt with this whole situation. The room turns bright white and then fades. The next thing I see is a series of flashes. Like a flipbook I see images and clips of older Cristina and Dina. Dina patching Cris up after a hunt, Cris keeping watch as Dina sleeps, them walking together on a beach, singing while stuck in traffic, helping each other out of a cave both beat up, crying at some movie on in a motel room, staying up late and talking, drinking together in a bar, getting ready together in the morning, standing side by side at a funeral. I see hugging, smiling, laughter, tears, anger, hurt, pain, the emotions are clear through the images. Then I hear laughter, yelling, singing and crying. Then, I'm back in a room. I'm sitting down at a bar looking at a someone familiar, but she's a bartender.

"Can I get you something?" She asks the man next to me. He looks a bit younger than me with black hair and brown hair and I feel strangely threatened.

"Yea, I'll take a scotch, neat," he says. She moves to the other side of the bar where she makes the drink and slides it down the bar top.

"Nice," he says.

"Thanks," she replies cleaning out a glass.

"You gotta name?" He asks.

"Most people do," she sighs turning towards him and pointing to her name tag.

"Hmm, Cristina," He reads. "You spell it weird."

"Yea, I get that a lot," she mumbles.

"Well sweetheart, what are you up to tonight?" He questions while I fight the urge to break his nose.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm busy all night night long, sweetheart."

"Crissy!" A voice yells from across the bar.

"Well thats my cue," she says hoping the bar and grabbing a guitar. She walks up to the platform and sakes a seat on a stool where Dina joins her. They start playing and It's memorizing. Their voices harmonize together perfectly as the strum to the beatles song "Here Comes the Sun" as the sun actually comes shining through the windows. Cristina and Dina are put on spotlight by the damn sun itself and the moment is incredible. I have to wonder why I'm here, what was this memory to Cristina? Once they've finished a man walks up to them. Blonde hair, tall, friggen Mark. I turn away and face the bar again.

"You have got to be kidding me! What is this the day they first met?!"

The bar brightens and fades again and now I find myself standing. I look down at myself and I'm dressed in a tux. Church music fills my ears as I see the doors at the end of the isle open. I watch as a girl walks in a veil draped over her face. My heart sinks. I don't have to look twice to know it's Cristina, so I don't. I keep my eyes glued on the ground even when I see her white heels walk past me in a row of seats. I know who the groom will be. After what feels like an eternity, I see the people around me sit, so I assume she's finally reached the front. I sit myself and keep my eyes focused on the hardwood flooring of the church.

"Dearly beloved," starts the priest. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the holy matrimony of Mark Oconnor, and-"

I can't help my eyes from shooting up as Mark lifts the veil of the brides face.

"Dina Reed."

The room freezes. I swear I flatline for a second before my heart begins pumping again with a steady beat.

"Dina….Dina...Dina and Mark. Mark and Dina."

Suddenly everything becomes clear. The room continues at its normal pace but I can't hear anything the priest is saying. I stand up and slowly walk up to the podium, unnoticed by anyone. My eyes are caught on to something, someone. I move around Dina to where the maid of honor stands, Cristina. I don't even notice the usual brightening and fading of the room, all I can pay attention to is Cristina standing there. I'm awoken by a clanking and look up to see a young man clinking a knife to his glass cup at what must be the wedding reception.

"Excuse me everyone," he yells as everyone goes quiet. "Hello! I am the best man. First of, I would like to say thank you all for coming to this lovely ceremony. I would like to inform you all that I do have a speech prepared." He clears his throat. "I have known Mark for a very long time now. He's more of a brother to me than a friend. And so, of course when he told me about Dina here, I had to meet her. And I'm glad to say I've gotten to know her every well also. Now, I know that it is tradition for the best man to say the speech, and I told you all that I do have a speech prepared. But, if I've learned anything about my best friend...my brothers, wife, it is that she loves two people equally. Yes, Mark obviously. But also, her sister. And this lovely sister of hers happens to be the maid of honor. Now I'm writing this speech thinking, why should I, the grooms best friend, say a speech, when I cannot memorize anything, and am a horrible speaker?"

The crowd laughs in unison.

"So I think, why not have the maid of honor say it? Who ever said that traditions can't be changed? Rules were made to be broken right? I mean I don't see a downside to this. She's the brides sister, and she's no doubt gotta be better than me at talking in front of people. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the beautiful maid of honor, Cristina."

Cristina stands up and takes the stage. "I would like to thank the best man, Zeke, for breaking rules, and changing traditions. I would also like to kindly thank him for writing a speech about me ending up giving the speech."

The crowd chuckles.

"I would also like to point out that there may be a downside to this, and that is the fact that he did not tell me I would eventually be giving the speech. But, on behalf of my lovely sister and her husband, I will speak from the heart."

The crowd claps, cheers and settles into their seat, getting comfortable. She grabs the microphone from the handle and clears her throat.

"I remember my very favorite memory with Dina very clearly. It was about mid afternoon, and we were in a bar, in our hometown. I was bartending and I remember being called up to play a set. I grabbed my guitar and sat down with Dina in front of all our friends, most of whom are here today. I asked her what we were going to play and I remember she just looked outside. She turned back to me and she said "Here comes the sun." You may be familiar with it, it's a Beatles song. We sat and strummed and she took lead and couldn't of done it better. Then, something happened. The sun came through the windows in the bar. It hit us and made the air golden and it gave the song so much life. I felt closer to Dina in that moment than I ever had before. And anyone who says miracles don't happen clearly wasn't there. And that's not because of the incredible lightning, or the perfect timing, or the magic of that moment. It's because someone else in the bar saw her, and they fell in love with her."

The crowd is filled with 'Awws" and sounds of crying and weeping. Mark grabs Dinas hand and squeezes it.

"That was the day Mark and Dina first met. Not long after they started dating. And I got to know Mark better. It was hard, because our parents died when we were young. So, in a way, I had to be the loving mother that loves the boyfriend, and at the same time, be the threatening father that will kill him. But I got to know Mark and I'm reluctant to admit that I knew as soon as he did that he was "The One". I mean, it's clear to anybody in here that these two are each others missing puzzle pieces. I'm so unbelievably happy that they found each other. To those of us who haven't found that special person, myself included, it's couples like these who give us hope, inspiration. And to those of us who have found that person, it's a reminder of how love sparks and stays with you. Today, I got more than I could ever ask for. A happy sister, and a brother. So, before we all drown in our tears, lets raise our glasses."

The people all around the room laugh and raise their glasses.

"Mark and Dina, thank you for sharing your love with us. Lets hope that all of us who have found their soulmate keep them, and those who haven't find their spark of love in someone someday. To the newlyweds!"

"To the newlyweds!" The crowd chants before drinking from their cups.

Once again the room brightness then fades and I find myself in a different atmosphere. I see Mark hovered over a figure. Cristina walks out of a giant cave in the forest gasping for air. She puts her hands on her knees bending down panting for air.

"We...did it...it's dead," she gasps.

When no one responds she stands up straight and staggers over to where Mark kneels.

"Dina...wake up sweetheart," he says with a tone of urgency. Cris stumbles and falls beside him.

"Dina?" She asks. "What the hell happened?!" She yells looking at Mark.

"You saw it yourself Cristina, the Wendigo threw her against the wall of the cave...but he just knocked the breath out of her right?"

"She's taken harder hits," says Cris frantically taking her sisters head in her hand.

"Dina? Dina! Wake up Dina! Come on damn it!" She screams. She releases Dinas head and it falls limply to the side.

"No no no no no no...this isn't happening, this can't be happening!" Yells Mark.

Cristina checks for a pulse and I know she'll find nothing. Her eyes fill with tears but she quickly wipes them away. I can tell the wheels are turning in her head and she's forming an idea. and

"There's a pulse, she's breathing. She just got knocked out," she lies.

"Oh thank God!" Yells Mark hugging Dinas limp body.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go get stuff for her for when she wakes," Cristina stammers.

Mark nods his head and Cris takes off running.

...

When I open my eyes again I'm standing in a room and I see Cris light a match and throw it into a bowl. A figure appears in the room, it's eyes pure red.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He laughs. "Really? Cristina the 'legendary' female hunter, summoning a crossroads demon?" He says voice dripping with sarcasm. "What can I do for you on this fine fine night young lady?"

She clenches her jaw and looks down.

"Oh no don't tell me….Dina's dead?" He fake gasps. "And you...ohhhh you tricky little minx. You lied to the poor little Mark? So, Crissy, what do you plan to do?"

"Bring her back," Says Cristina voice cracking.

"Yes, yes, but in return for what? Or rather...when?" He smirks.

"What do you mean? I get 10 years, just like everyone else."

"Tsk-tsk. I'm sorry sweetheart but there's a high price on you," He cackles waving a finger at he. "I can give you...two months tops."

"Two months?! No deal, you lose your 'legendary' female hunter."

"Fine," he sighs reluctantly. "Three months and that's it."

"No you son of a bitch! Two years at least!"

"I guess the deals off then. Poor little Dina," he sighs turning on his heel.

"Wait! Fine! One year!"

He keeps walking away.

"Six months!"

He slows down and then stops.

"I'll give you four months, no more," he spits still turned away.

"Fine!" She screams.

"Excellent. Shall we seal the deal then?" He asks spinning on his heel a disturbing smile growing on his face.

…

It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness when I realize I'm sitting in the back seat of a car.

"What are you talking about?" Asks a voice. "What did you do?"

My eyes focus and I see Cristina driving the car I'm in while Dina turns to her in the passenger seat eyes glassy. It must be late because the sky is black and I'm assuming they both just got off of a hunt because they're covered in blood.

"Nothing, Dina, I didn't do anything. I'm just starting the fact that, I' glad you're around and I love you cause you're my sister, but we have to be careful because of...the job," She shrugs.

"The job?" Dina snaps.

Cris nods her head. "That's such bullshit! What the hell did you do!"

"I...nothing!" Yells Cristina.

In one swift move Dina opens the door to the car, unbuckles her seatbelt and steps out of the moving car.

"Oh so jumping out of moving cars runs in the family," I think to myself.

Cris slamms on the brakes and sprints towards where Dina is laying on the pavement groaning.

"Oh My God are you okay?!" She screams rushing to her sisters side.

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air," She grunts sitting up and shooing Cristina away.

"Next time open the damn window!" Yells Cris helping Dina to stand up and limp back to the car.

Right as they're about to get in Dina stops.

"Tell me what you did or I'm not getting back in the car," She states bluntly.

"Dina for the last time-"

"Cristina!"

"Okay okay fine!"

Dina looks at her patiently from the other side of the car.

"Remember that one time we hunted a Wendigo? Well he threw you against a wall and mark carrie you out of the cave but he thought you were just unconscious. I came out of the cave and we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. I was freaking out and Mark was freaking out. You had no pulse and you were, you were dead! So I lied to Mark and said you had a pulse and summoned a crossroads demon and sold my soul to bring you back!" She blurts out all at once.

Dina stays silent for a second breathing heavily before she slamms her fist of the roof of the car making Cris and I flinch.

"You're so stupid!" She screams finally.

"I know." Cris whispers.

"You sold your soul?!" Dina enunciates every word.

"Yes."

"For me?!"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Four months," Cris breathes.

"That case was at least three months ago!"

"Three months and 16 days."

Dina shakes her head gets into the car and slamms the door. Hesitantly Cristina follows.

…

This time, my eyes have to adjust to the brightness of my new mystery location.

"Sweetie," I hear a voice call. "Just come down baby, please don't hurt yourself."

I lift a hand to block the glare of the sun and find myself standing in front of a building. I look over and the voice calling belongs to Mark. Cristina stands next to him, arms over her chest.

"Dina, would you just get your ass down here, this isn't funny!" She yells upwards.

My eyes travel up where I see Dina standing on an edge of the building. The building isn't giant, but it's still pretty big. Dina shakes violently and breathes heavily, her puffs of breath visible in the nippy air. It's early in the morning and the streets completely abandoned.

"It's not meant to be funny Crissy. I-I can't do this without I love you, but I n-need her," she says just loud enough so we can hear.

"Babe I'm going to come up to you okay?" Warns Mark walking towards the building slowly.

Once the door shuts to the front entrance Dina takes a deep breath and releases it stepping further out, her feet on the rim of the building almost tipping over.

"Cristina, you should see the view from here. It's so beautiful. I can see the mountains and the trees and the sunrise- oh...the sunrise. It's so beautiful," She says hushed like it was a secret. "Do you know what I would do if I was a bird Crisssy?" She asks meeting eyes with Cristina for the first time. "I would fly. I would go past the trees and the mountains, I would head right towards that beautiful sunrise."

"But, you aren't a bird," Says Cristina cautiously.

"No," Dina admits. "But I can still fly."

Everything after that happens in slow motion. She spreads her arms like a bird in flight. Closing her eyes gently and slowly she falls. I can see everything happening at once, Dina falling slowly to the ground. Cristina's eyes grow wide as she yells "No!" Dina's still falling when Mark opens the door to the roof entrance. Still in slow motion, Dina crushes into the ground. Cristina and Mark run at the same time, Mark to the end of the roof, Cristina to Dina. Mark yells from the roof in the most distressed painful yelp I've ever heard, until I heard Cris. When she gets to Dina she falls onto her knees so hard I think they'll crush beneath her. She yells a horrible, heart wrenching, terrible, pain-filled, scream as she slowly scoops Dina up. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I get goosebumps. I just want to run to her side and help her, but everything's in slow motion and I see the pain and hurt in her. It goes straight to my chest and I feel like I just had the air knocked out of me.

She begins chanting, "No, no, no not again, no no no no," while rocking with Dina in her hands. I find myself sore and aching for her. The light leaves her eyes like her soul was just ripped out as she cries into her sister.

...

Hell. That's what I see next. Flashes and images and horrible sounds of Hell. Evil laughter and cries and screams. Torture, pain, anguish, fear, punishment. Three years worth of it.

...

And then, I see something else, and relief spreads through me. Cristina, swinging on a swing, on a playground, on the beach. Unconsciously she sways back and forth and sits limp against one of the swing chains. Just as she opens her eyes slowly, the atmosphere changes. Now I'm sitting legs crossed in a white room. It's a blank, empty room with no furniture and no color besides me and something in my lap. A black book. I hesitate to open it, worried about what information it may hold. Cautiously I open the front cover only to find a picture. I flip through the book quickly only to find more pictures. Each picture contains a story. And I'm in all of them.

I close the book and open it again but this time, take my time with each picture, to my surprise they start moving. The first thing I see is Cristina playing guitar in the bar we were at in Ohio. She looks up at me as she plays and I give her a re-assuring smile back. The picture fades and the page turns blank like there was nothing there.

I flip the page. I sit down across from her at a motel we were at and she attempts to teach me guitar. She moves my fingers to the right spot and laughs when the note sounds horrible.

The next page shows us signing "Eye of the Tiger" in my impala.

On the third page, she's laughing hysterically after pushing me into the pond. I get out laughing myself and she runs away from me giggling as I chase her. The same page shows us sitting next to each other on the bench, me soaking wet and eating her pretzel.

Then she's sitting on the counter at Bobby's house as I lean against it next to her and tease her.

The next page shows us fighting for the folder of information on the angry spirit. She reaches for the folder and stands no chance as I hold her back with my arm. That causes me to chuckle, but it quickly dies as the picture fades and I flip the page only see a bad memory.

Cristina lays in the backseat passed-out as I get out of the car and rush to her side. I get in the car next to her, wrapping my jacket around her and taking her in my arms in an attempt to keep her warm. The picture fades and the next page shows the next morning.

Cristina wakes up, still in my arms and we talk and laugh and then fall back asleep.

Cris runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. She buries her head into my neck as I pull her closer. I close my eyes and try to remember what that hug felt like and when I open them again the picture had faded.

The next page shows her laughing after finding out my fake FBI agent name. I laugh too as she bumps my shoulder and teases me.

The next image I see is still fresh in my mind. Cris and I throw dirt at each other getting everything dirty and each other filthy. We both laugh hard and run away until we find our safe spot. She talks about futures as she walks ahead and spins around. Then we sit down and swing on the bench talking. I notice she's wearing my shirt which makes her blush and try to explain herself, which makes me stumble with my words. I tease her and bump her knee and she laughs. That's when I lean in to brush the dirt off her face, lingering before pulling away. The page fades.

The impala pulls up to Booby's house but Cristina and I stay in the car. She tries apologizing to me about what happened earlier in the day but I cut her off and apologize myself. She turns away from me, which I still don't understand. She gets out of the car just as I'm about to touch her and the page fades.

The next page shows me kneeling beside Cristina who's crying and taking her to the bathroom, cleaning her up, and wiping away her tears. Then going back to her room she takes my hand, drops it, takes it again, and drops it once more like she can't desire what she wants. I walk over and lift up the covers for her and run my hand over her hair once she's int he bed. After asking for me to stay, I get in the bad and carefully take her hand. She lays her head on my chest and teases me about something causing us both to laugh and for me to wrap my arm around her. It seems the page fades just as Cristina fades into her sleep.

The next page shows me something that I had not seen all of. Cris wakes up and gets out of bed to peak out of the blinds and then grab her guitar. She sits on the bed and plays lightly while I wake up. I ask to check her hand and she gives it to me, laughing when I tell her I wanted the bandaged one. I check her injuries and she plays until I fall asleep. She keeps playing, purposely playing slow quiet songs so she won't wake me up. The page fades but all I want to keep listening. Reluctantly I flip the page.

Only to find us in our tomatoes water battle. She giggles as I spray her with water, a tomato stuck on my shoulder. The picture fades all to quickly and I flip the page only to find that it's the last page in the book. I close it slowly and set it down on the ground. Then I notice that shapes begin to appear on the walls. Shapes and colors. I stand up and watch as the moving pictures fill the walls all at one like a giant movie. I spin around slowly watching watching all of these pictures come together in a giant movie.

And then...I wake up.

...

I gasp awake and my first thought is Cristina. I get up and run as fast as my legs will carry me in the direction of the Impala. When I finally get there I'm surprised to see her untouched. I get in, shove the key in the ignition and speed all the way back to Bobbys not stopping for red lights or stop signs, when I get there the doors unlocked.

_"Oh no." _I think immediately.

I run inside taking both Sam and Bobby by surprise as they jump from there chairs in the kitchen.

"Where is she?!" I yell.

Sam and Bobby look at me, then at each other than back at me in shock.

"You lost her?!" Yells Bobby.

"Is she here?!" I boom. "The door was open!"

"Uh-oh," says Sam quietly.

..

I sprint upstairs and have to knock the door to Cristina's room down. Sam and Bobby are right behind me as I enter the room. There she is. Lying in a devils trap, limp, eyes closed. The room falls absolutely silent. I rush to her side and search frantically for a pulse, something, anything.

Nothing.

She's gone.

Dead.

I pick her up, not knowing what to do with her. She looks just like she would if she was sleeping. She's just sleeping. Sleeping. What is it that Dina called her? Sleeping beauty. That's what she is. She's just sleeping beauty. She's just going to be asleep for a little while. I lay her on her bed and something catches my eye. A piece of paper. I grab it and read up the words hungrily.

...

_Hey Dean,_

_I'm so sorry. But, I had to do it. Who knows, maybe somehow, someday, I'll find my way back. Maybe, I'll find my way back...to you. But, until then, don't wait up._

_With hope,_

_ Cristina._


	11. Wake up, Begin again

**Authors Note: Looong chapter guys! No worries, still not the end! No worries! More fluff and action to come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I slam down the note and run downstairs. I start breathing heavily and anxiously run my hand through my hair scraping at my scalp.

...

"Cas you gotta bring her out!" I yell in the angels face. "I don't care what you have to do, just pull her out!"

"Why is this so important to you? You loose people all the time..." He responds calmly his head tilted to one side.

"If she's down there for much longer she's gonna turn! Just pull her out damn it!" I yell avoiding the question.

"I will try Dean, but I know she will be held somewhere deep in hell. And if she is turning into a demon as you say, then she must face herself. I can only take her part of the way, she must do the rest."

"That'll be enough. She's strong she can do it," I say to re-assure Cas and myself.

He turns and with a rush of air he's gone. Sam and Bobby are upstairs in Cristinas room where I left them. I run a hand over my face and head upstairs.

"I just talked to Cas, he said he'll try pulling her out," I say once I'm in the room.

Bobby turns around his face blank like he doesn't know what to feel.

"Dean," He starts. "You should of thought that out before you just decided to bring her back to life."

"What is there to think about?! We can't just leave her in hell!" I spit.

"Well now you may just be bringin back a damn Demon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

The room falls silent. I turn to look at Cristina, now lying limp on her bed where Dean layed her. Now he goes back over to her side and sits on the bed beside her.

"She's coming back," He says looking at her.

I understand what Bobby's saying. Maybe there's a reason why she died. Maybe she's supposed to stay dead. I can't feel like there's something un-natural about bringing her back. But then I look at her. Cristina. I don't know what the hell happened, but she just clicked with Dean and I. Like she was the third number to our lock combination. And now we're stuck without her. I mean, it could be just because eight days is about the longest a girl has ever been with us, between Deans one night stands and my un-lucky relationships. But...she's our age, a really good hunter, and clearly she's had a huge impact on Dean.

"He's right," I say to Bobby turning around. "We can't just leave her there."

"She needs to be here," Dean says quietly his eyes still on Cristina.

"Besides," I say turning to Bobby again. "She's a Winchester now."

...

Three hours later and Dean still sits on the bed. Expect now he has her hand in his and he's tracing his index finger over something on her palm. I walk downstairs where I find Bobby.

"We gotta problem," He says gravely.

"Which is?" I ask sarcastically.

"Which is, the seals are still movin, as always. We gotta do something or this is gonna do down badly."

I sigh. He was right. Six more broken seals and the apocalypse is upon us. Just then I hear a flapping and I swivel around on my heels.

"How'd it go Cas?" I ask.

Dean rushes downstairs having heard the talking.

"I tried my best. She was in a _very_ deep part of hell. It was almost impossible to reach her," he states.

"But?" Questions Dean.

"But-" continues Cas, "I did reach her."

Dean lets out a sigh of relief and is about to head back upstairs when Castiel warns, "However. When I got her, she was not in a good state. I would not wish her pain on my worst enemy. I cannot tell you what she is experiencing, she is in a sort of...'Lock Down'. I pulled her up, but her mind is still in hell."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It is something similar to what you humans call a 'coma'. Except inside her mind, hell is still raging. It's impossible to know if she will awake and if she does, when."

The room is covered with silence. Dean sits down on the step.

"What do we do then?" He asks.

"You must have faith in her, hope. If she is strong as you say, she will come back."

Dean nods his head once and then goes back upstairs.

"Bobby, I don't know if Dean can deal with hunting while this stuff with Cristina's going on," I mention.

"I know, but we don't have a choice, we need him," says Bobby reluctantly.

...

"Dean, I know okay. I do. But we gotta turn our attention towards the world ending!" I try to reason.

"Sam, I'll be damned if she wakes up when we're gone and she's alone! And what if we don't come back? Then what?!" He yells.

"We'll leave a note before we leave in case that happens, okay?"

"Fine! Give me a minute would you?!" He shouts still pissed.

"Dean, this is the job. People die. You know what it's like to be a hunter. The only reason we have to keep living is to save those around us."

"Maybe for you," He murmurs.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means...It means I have another reason to live now okay?! And right now I don't have much of a reason!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm...I don't know Sam! Just when...when.."

"When what?" I ask.

My brothers face softens.

"When she's not here...I- I don't want to be, okay?!"

"You don't wanna be?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"I don't want to be here when she's not Sammy. I think sometimes...you don't realize, what you got...till...till it's gone."

We make eye contact but he quickly looks away from me.

"I...uh, I'll give you that minute now," I say quietly. I leave the room but hang by the doorway. Dean sits on the bed next to Cristina and whispers, "We'll be right back Cris. Don't go anywhere." He takes her hand and squeezes it once before getting up. Guilt anchors in me while I scramble downstairs before Dean could see me eavesdropping.

...

Everyday when we get back to Bobby's house Dean climbs upstairs to Cristina. He talks to her. Tells her what we did that day, whether we stopped a seal or not. He had Cas preserve her body so that she wouldn't decay while she's in her "coma". Once I heard strumming upstairs and found Dean attempting to play Cristinas guitar, but failing miserably. He drinks a lot, but keeps the room tidy, careful not to leave strewn bottles everywhere. There's a chair right by her bed, and every night he falls asleep in it, his head on the bed and his hand in hers. It pains Bobby and I to see him like this. Cas is mainly confused by his attitude towards Cristina.

Then comes May fourteenth, 2009. The day the apocalypse struck and Lucifer rose. When we surprisingly woke up on a plane it took Dean all of ten minutes to adjust to what had happened, realize we were headed away from Sioux Falls and call Bobby to check on Cristina. By this point it had been two weeks since she died. As soon as we landed Dean and I shagged ass back to Bobbys to tell him what had happened. We needed all hands on deck now.

As always, on return Dean went upstairs to check on Cristina, laying in the same spot, on the same bed, in the same house. This was past the point of unhealthy. That evening we all gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Bobby and I could tell that Dean was anxious to get back upstairs but he still had a seat with us.

"Dean," I start. "I think that it's time to let her go." I prepare myself for the yelling and rage about to come from my brother, but instead he just stares down at his beer.

"I know it's hard, trust me, I still miss Jess everyday. But this isn't right. We can't just keep her here, dead. Dean...she may not come back," I continue, pressing my luck.

"Just...give her a few more days," he says his voice gripped with misery.

Bobby and I exchange glances before Bobby says, "Three more days, then we salt and burn her and let her rest in peace."

Dean nods his head and downs his beer. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and heads back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I wake up late afternoon to a familiar scenery. I sit up in my chair and look to my right where the un-opened bottle of whiskey I brought upstairs sits. I'm about to reach for it when something catches my eyes. Cristina's shirt is slightly lifted up her torso exposing an area of skin on her hip. The skin turns pink and then red slowly. Carefully I lift her shirt to reveal what looks like the top part of a hand imprinted on her upper-hip. Cas's hand print, similar to the one I had on my shoulder when I was pulled. But why was it showing up now? Could this be it? As if to answer my questions one of her fingers slowly twitches just like in the movies. I immediately grab her hand and squeeze it. _She's waking up. She's waking up. She's waking up. _She gives me the slightest squeeze back and my breathing quickens. I keep one of my hands in hers and let my other one run over her hair. I lean over her and press a kiss on her hairline then sit back down. After another five minutes or so of showing little signs of response her eyes slowly flicker open.

Once her eyes settle on mine her pupils dilate and she scrambles as fast as humanly possible away from me.

"NO! Not again! P-please. D-don't, d-d-don't, touch me," She stutters her voice cracking.

"Woah woah woah! Cristina, it's me. It's me! It's Dean!" I yelp.

"No-no you're not! No. NO! GET AWAY! No!" She screams shaking her head.

"Cristina, it's me, really," I whisper. She only shakes her head in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you," I continue whispering.

I cautiously move closer to her only causing her to cower into the headboard. At this point I hear the pounding of footsteps as Bobby and Sam race upstairs at the sound of the yelling.

"It's Dean," I say quietly.

"NO! You're not! HE wouldn't lie! He wouldn't hurt me! Get away!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. Cristina look at me."

She looks up at me her eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. I sit down next to her on the bed and put my hand on her cheek. She flinches away and closes her eyes.

"Just get it over with please," She says barley a whisper.

"Oh Cris, what did they do to you," I say before Sam and Bobby reach the room.

"Just do it quickly and get it over with!" She yells tears falling from her eyes.

"Dean, get away from her!" Shouts Sam. I take my hand away from her head as she cries, "Just do it, please!"

My chest shatters for her. Before I can say anything Sam grabs me and shoves me out of the room.

...

Three hours later Cas is in the room with her.

"I cannot erase her memories of hell," he says to us as she lays asleep again. "But, I can separate hell from life." He turns to me, "So, she will know that you are you. She will know she's not in hell anymore. She won't be afraid of her life. I can dull the pain, but I cannot erase it completely."

Distraught and tired the only words I can manage to say are, "Do it."

...

Another hour later I sit next to her as she sleeps. I look over to the whiskey again but then decide that I'd rather be sober for her second awakening. Just like the first time her eyes flutter open and it takes her a second to adjust. I take a deep breath.

Once her eyes settle on mine her pupils dilate and she slowly smiles. It's an exhausted, tired smile, but still her smile.

"Dean?" She asks.

I put my hand on her cheek like earlier. I'm surprised when she leans into the touch. Then she suddenly sits up and asks, "How did I get out? Dean! You didn't. Please tell me you didn't!"

"Don't worry Cris, I didn't sell my soul," I chuckle. "Cas pulled you out." She lets out a long sigh of relief and then grabs me into a hug. I don't even hesitate for a second before I hug her back.

"I'm so glad to see you," she whispers into my shoulder.

"You have no idea," I laugh. I pull away and we look at each other for a minute.

"Cris, what did I do to you, in Hell?" I ask suddenly.

She immediately stiffens and breaks eye contact.

"Hey, if you can't tell me, I get it," I reassure.

"I want to tell you..." She says. "But..."

"I understand. Sammy bugged me about it for long time before I finally opened up."

She nods her head in understanding.

"So," She sighs. "What did I miss?"

I spend the next hour or so filling her in on every single detail of the last two weeks. She comments here and there and shows signs of listening with the occasional,"Yea," or "mmhmm". Once I'm done we talk for a bit longer about Lilith and Sam and Bobby. Then, with a sigh she says, "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I'm actually really tired. If you don't mind, could you tell Sam and Bobby that I'm alright?"

"Course. I'll let you get some shut eye," I say standing up and walking to the door frame.

"Goodnight," I say not turning around.

"Night," She calls back.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

I wake up with a scream, shooting up and lunging forward in the bed.

_"Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream," _I reassure myself. As I take deep breaths to calm myself down, I hear footsteps padding quickly to the room.

"Cris?" Asks Deans voice, groggy from sleep. "You okay?"

"Yea," I clear my throat. "Just a bad dream. Go back to bed," I say kindly.

"You sure?" He questions.

"Yea."

"Okay then. Night."

"Night," I sigh flopping back down on the bed.

...

I take the next day re-adjusting and talking to Bobby, learning his life story and his history with the boys. I fall asleep quickly that night, still exhausted.

...

"NO!" I awake screaming. This time Dean's at my room quicker.

"What the hell was that?!" He asks his voice filled with concern.

I shake my head repeatedly. "Just another bad dream..."

"Really? Two nights in a row?" He asks. I can't see him in the dark, but I know his expression will show his disbelief.

"I...I guess," I say lying back down and covering my eyes with an arm.

It's silent for a long while and I start to believe he left before he breaks the silence.

"You good?" He questions.

"Yea, I'm alright now," I lie.

"You want me to stay?" He asks a bit quieter.

"No, it's alright. I'm good now, thanks."

I hear him pad away down the hallway and I let out a shaky breath.

...

When I wake up in the morning I decide to spend the day catching up with Sam. But when I find him, he seems busy reading lore on the apocalypse so instead I decide to go for a walk and get some fresh air. That walk turns into a run and three hours later I find myself at a bar, drinking away my misery. By the time I leave, I've shown the bartender how to make five drinks he didn't know existed. As I walk outside the starts shine bright against the black sky and I pull my jacket on cutting off the cold air from biting my skin.

...

"Please...Please! Stop! NO! STOP!" My eyes snap open to the sound of my own voice. I let out a groan and grab my head. Every time I shut my eyes I see the scene all over again.

"Go away!" I moan loudly. I hear Deans footsteps coming to my room just like the past two nights. I sit up in the bed as he approaches the room. He leans against the door frame and sighs. He takes in a sharp breath to say something but I cut him off.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. Yes, for the third night in a row. Yes, I'm fine. No, I don't need you to stay," I state bluntly.

"Alright, fair enough," he says spinning on his heel and leaving.

...

I play guitar and drink almost all day trying my best to drown out the images that keep flooding my mind every time I blink. Dean spends most of his time in the junk yard outside Bobbys house tampering with cars. Every time he's inside I make sure I'm not.

...

It's the fourth night when I actually start getting worried. When I wake up screaming I find that tears are also leaking from my eyes. I sit up and put my head in my hands rubbing away the tears. A voice startles me from the hallway.

"Okay, I'm calling it," Sighs Dean. "Enough is enough. It's been four nights in a row Cristina!"

I stay quiet knowing he's right, but deciding to stay in denial. Dean comes into the room for the first time in three days and sits on the bed next to me.

"I know it's nightmares of hell Cristina, it's okay if you don't want to talk, but don't deny it."

"Don't deny what? I'm fine," I say trying desperately to control the shaking in my voice.

"God damn it Cris you aren't fine! Look at you for Gods sake! You've barley eaten anything, you don't sleep, you're tortured with these nightmares, you...act differently."

"I haven't been acting differently!" I yell just loud enough to stay inside the room.

"Oh please, don't deny it! You've been avoiding me at every chance you get. You're not you anymore. What the hell happened to you?!" His volume rising.

"I- I don't know okay?!" I yelp trying to defend myself.

"Cristina, you know perfectly well what happened."

"Well what do you want me to do?!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

He reaches out to touch my arm and I yelp jumping back and cringing, all at once.

"You see!" He's yells.

"I-I-That's-that's not my fault Dean! You can't blame me for that!" I stutter back.

"Who else is there to blame?! This never would of happened if you didn't leave!"

"Ohhhhh SO that's what this is about?!" I spit.

"Yes! What the hell was that stunt?!" He shouts.

"Stunt?! I was trying to save the world jackass! Something you clearly couldn't do!"

"Don't change the subject. This isn't about me Cristina, it's about you!"

"UGHHH! God Damn it Dean! Your so..."

"So what?!"

"So damn...stubborn!"

"Are you actually calling _me_ stubborn after you _Still_ won't admit that you've been having nightmares about hell and it's killing you?!"

"Why the hell do you care anyways?! You barely know me! You've only known me for what, a month?! And for most of that I was dead! I'm just some hot piece of ass you stumbled along and had to babysit for nine days! Then you couldn't deal with some 'innocent little missys' death on your chest so you brought me back. You give me a few days to get back on my feet before you kick me out right? That's now this story plays out?! So I should be smart and not get strung along by some lonely, stubborn, alcoholic, asshole!" I feel the words fly out of me without realizing it.

"What the hell was that?!" He yells standing up. "Is that really what you think?! I- You- That's really what you take from all of this?!" He grabs the wooden chair next to my bed and slams it down causing it to snap in several places.

I cringe and my mind is flooded with images of hell. Dean notices my reaction and his face slightly softens. For some reason this makes me angrier. I get out of bed revealing my pajama shorts and an old shirt that Dean let me borrow.

"Don't you dare give me sympathy! I was in hell for three years! Two weeks is nothing!" I shout pointing a finger at him.

"Then why do you act more hurt by it?!"

"DON'T. Don't act like you know me Winchester. You know nothing about me!" I approach him angrily.

"Well, that's funny because you seemed to show me a little slide show. Remember that?! Your 'All about me' presentation?"

My blood boils and I clench my jaw so hard it hurts my teeth. I can practically feel myself vibrating with anger. "You stupid jackass! You are such a douche! You don't even know why I showed you that! How dare you bring that up! That was personal!" I yell try to shove him backwards.

"You wanna know hat happened in hell Dean?!" I yell pushing him once more.

"Yes!"

"Well that's to bad! I'm not gonna tell you!" I continue pushing him, but he holds his ground. "You- ugh! You piss me off so much! I hate you!"

"Oh shut up Cristina!"

For the first time, I can see Dean clearly while the moonlight hits him in the room. I shove him again my adrenaline pumping. "I fucking hate you!"

"Stop shoving me and shut up damn it!" He yells.

"Make me Jackass!" I yell back. Before either of us can think twice Dean grabs me and pushes me up against the wall. He slams his hands on the wall behind me trapping me.

"Just stop damn it!"

"Or what?!" I spit.

"You better stop Cris, I'm warning you!"

"I said...MAKE ME."

Before I can process what's happening he slams his mouth against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back; hard. Our mouths collide and I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. His fingers slip slightly under my shirt when it rides up a bit. The feeling of his fingers on my skin sends shivers down my spine. His tongue slips into my mouth and I moan slightly before I do the same to him. It takes a while before I remember I'm still angry. I should not be allowing him this pleasure! I break away and push him towards the doorway.

"Get out," I say out of breath.

"Fine," he pants getting shoved towards the door by me.

Once he's in the doorway he grabs my waist and pushes me up against the door frame. Not even realizing what either of us are doing we both meet in the middle for another kiss. His hands travel around to the small of my back and I melt underneath his touch.

_"No, Cristina," I think._ Once more I push him away and into the hallway. He stumbles backwards and I turn around quickly deciding not to let him draw me in for more. I close the door behind me and lean against it smiling.

_"What are you a fourteen year old girl?"_ I think to myself giggling. I get back in bed and have no problem sleeping for the rest of the night.

...

I wake up the next morning to the feeling of a dip in the bed. I reluctantly groan awake rubbing my eyes. The first thing in my view is Dean.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ughhh for what," I moan.

"Road trip," He says smirking and holding up the keys to the Impala.

"Dean," I moan. "It's to early in the morning for shenanigans."

"Come on, get up. We actually need to talk."

That gets my attention. I slowly sit up in bed.

"About what?" I ask concerned.

"We'll save that for the car," He chuckles before leaving. I quickly shower, pack up all my things and head downstairs.

Sam smiles at me from the kitchen table.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved that you and Dean worked it out. Last night I heard you guys screaming at each other, I thought one of you was going to murder the other."

I laugh a bit thinking about what it must of sounded like.

"I'm hurt Sam, I could of been murdered and you just left me?" I tease.

"Hey," he says throwing his hands up like he's surrendering, "I figured I'd let you two handle it, and look you've worked it out."

I laugh again and blush a little. Our solutions weren't as mature as he might think.

"So, do you know where I'm off to on this mysterious road trip?" I ask Sam.

"Nope, but Dean did tell me that there were a few possible cases along the way so I hope you have everything."

"Yup, I'm prepared for any and all situations," I reply.

Sam does a fake cough and then murmurs "Girl Scout".

I smile and lightly punch his shoulder. In the front of the house Dean is putting stuff in the trunk of 'his baby'. I throw my bag in the back seat and take shotgun. I hear the trunk slam and Dean gets in the car.

"Bobby knows we're leaving right?" I question.

"Yup. Everything's all set," he replies sticking the key in the ignition and backing out of the driveway.

"So...where to?" I ask.

Dean smirks in response.

"You'll see."

...

"We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall!" I sing loudly throwing my hand out of the open window of the Impala. The open highway stretches out long and far ahead of us.

"It's the final countdown!" Yells Dean, hitting the steering wheel to the beat. We hadn't even been on the road for an hour and we had already hit the rock music. As the song finishes a silence falls over us and I suddenly feel awkward.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask breaking the silence after a minute or so. Dean turns his head and gives me a look. A 'Y_ou know exactly what we need to talk about, don't pretend like you don't'' _look. I groan dramatically and look out the window. He changes the radio to another rock station and the music plays out.

...

Dean and I had only exchanged a few words and glances for the last several hours. I was starting to get tired of the road. Just then my stomach grumbles loudly.

"Yea, I could use some grub too," chuckles Dean pulling off of an exit. The sun sets through the window of the diner we sit at. Dean eats his burger and I play with my pancakes, surprisingly not as hungry as my stomach says.

"Who orders pancakes for dinner?" asks Dean after swallowing a mouthful of his burger.

"People who like breakfast for dinner," I shrug.

"Well, what do you have for breakfast then?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

"You don't eat anything actually," mumbles Dean taking another bite of his burger.

"I know I don't eat much, but I'm just never really hungry."

"Yea that's definitely why your stomach was just grumbling," He says sarcastically.

"Kids used to make fun of me," I snap. "I used to walk around and they would laugh at me, I assumed it was because I wasn't skinny. It still kinda haunts me so sometimes I don't eat cause... I don't know..." I trail off.

"Oh please, your perfect how you are," says Dean seriously.

My stomach flips at his words and I meet Deans eyes.

"Huh I never realized," He squints at me.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're hazel."

"Oh," I laugh. "Yea, they usually just look boring and brown but sometimes when the light hits them just right you can see, they're-"

"Green," He interrupts. After Dean finishes his burger, I grab a box for my pancakes and we get back on the road. We only drive for an hour or so more before we stop at a motel.

We get up to the font desk and I can't help but laugh. Monsters Ink is playing in the corner of the lobby. I nudge Dean as we approach the front desk lady and laugh, "Look it's you," when Mike Wazowski appears on the screen. He looks over and rolls his eyes.

"Hi, how may rooms?" The lady asks.

Dean and I exchange a quick glance before he says "Just one please."

"Queen bed?" She questions.

"Actually, could we have two beds please?"

"Two...beds? In one room?" She asks confused.

"Don't be ridiculous Dean," I sigh. "One queen bed please," I say turning to the lady.

"Okay...?" She says ringing us up and handing us the room key.

"What the hell was that?!" Snaps Dean as we make our way to the room.

"I'm not making you pay for an extra bed for me Dean. I'm fine on the floor."

"Cris, you aren't going to sleep on the floor," he says unlocking the door and walking in, holding it open for me.

"Why not?" I question dropping my stuff down in a corner of the room.

He runs a hand over his face and sighs. "Because I'm not gonna let you sleep on the damn floor! Now, do you want the first shower? Cause if you don't I'm getting in right now."

"Go ahead," I say quietly. He puts his stuff down and brushes past me into the bathroom. I take a seat on the bed and start laying out my clothes for bed as I hear the water start in the bathroom. I pull my guitar out of my bag and strum a few notes. I open the curtains to the window and sit back on the bed looking out. I start playing songs and I don't even realize that I've started singing until about three songs through. I'm tempted to play one song in particular, but I decide not to because the sun is gone and now stars fill the sky. I stare at the moon and start playing a song I wrote a long time ago. I remember playing it with Dina in a motel while Mark listened. He proposed to her the next day. I remember so clearly playing it looking at the stars just like I am. About halfway through the song I realize the water in the bathroom has stopped. I can feel Deans eyes on me, even though he's completely behind me, but it doesn't bother me so I continue playing. When I finally finish I put my guitar down and turn slowly on the bed. Dean stands by the doorway to the bathroom leaning against the frame. The lower half of his body is wrapped in a towel but I can't pay attention to anything except his face. His hair is wet and water droplets run down the side of this face. His eyes are green and brown and gold and glassy, sharp.

"I -uh... I wrote that one," I say quietly. It hits me that Dean probably doesn't care. It was just a song. _"Why did you tell him that?"_ Is the only thing I can think. He just stands there with this unreadable look on his face. I get up and walk past him into the bathroom. I take a quick shower anxious to get out for some reason. When I reach for a towel I find empty air. I look out and see there's nothing there's. _"Great. Just great. Wonderful. This is fucking absolutely perfect," I think sarcastically._

"Dean!" I yell.

"Yea?!" He hollers back. I turn of the water and stand in the shower freezing.

"You took the only damn towel!" I shout.

"No, there were two...I think."

"Dean! This isn't funny! I'm freezing! You jackass, you knew there was only one!"

"Okay okay," I hear him murmur. "I was gonna put it back but then I got distracted!" He yells towards the bathroom.

"Well, just give it to me now!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" He shouts. "The door to the shower is clear!"

"Can you just drop it in here and not look?!"

"No," he responds after a long hesitation. I stifle a laugh and feel a blush rise up in my cheeks.

"Okay fine just leave it right by the door and I'll grab it!" I hear shuffling coming from the room and then hear a drop on the carpet. I hop out of the shower and open the door quickly snatching the towel. I hear Dean laughing from inside the room and I laugh myself.

"Take it easy speed racer," he teases.

I wrap myself up and ring out my hair as best as I can before I realize my clothes are still laid out on the bed. I open the bathroom door and walk over to the bed where Dean lies down. He sits himself up on his elbows as he seeing me approaching. I grab my clothes as I feel his eyes roam me. I look at him and our eyes meet. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Dean, if you say one god damn word, I swear I will kill you," I warn. He laughs too and lies back down.

"Can you turn away please?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm gong to change," I say simply.

He groans. "Why can't you just do it in the bathroom?!"

"Cause, the tile in there is wet and I don't want to slip," I lie.

Dean scoffs at the excuse and turns away on the bed. I change as quickly as possible.

"All done," I say.

He turns back around on the bed so he's facing me again. "Jesus Christ," he mumbles looking at me.

"What?" I ask concerned. I look down and hit my hand to my forehead. I'm wearing some long grey cotton sweatpants and another one of Deans old t-shirts.

"Sorry, I know, I keep wearing your shirts," I mumble grabbing a pillow off the bed.

"No, don't apologize," he chuckles. "The reason I said Jesus Christ is not because you stole yet another one of my shirts."

"First of all, I did not _steal_ your shirt. I found it, and it was not being used, so I took it. Second of all, shut up you pervert!" I laugh throwing the pillow at him. He dodges it easily and laughs.

"What? I mean what's wrong with liking that you wear my shirts? Do you like wearing my shirts?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond honestly, but a little to quickly.

He chuckles and flops back on the bed. "See, so it's a win win."

I roll my eyes but can't help smiling. I grab the pillow off the ground and lay it in the center of the room. I lay down and rest my head on it closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asks Dean.

"Going to bed?"

"Not on the floor you aren't," He states blankly.

"Dean, you paid for the room, you get the bed."

"Cristina! Stop being so damn considerate and just get your ass in the bed."

I reluctantly get up and sit on the bed.

"Cris, I said _in_ bed, not _on_ bed."

I sigh and get under the covers on the side next to Dean. He heads for the floor and for the next twenty minutes neither of us sleep. He tossed around on the floor and I stay awake listening to him suffer.

"Dean, you can come sleep up here if you want," I say sitting up.

"What?" He asks groggily.

"Dean, you aren't going to get any rest on the floor and then your going to be cranky and I'm going to feel guilty so please just get up here."

He slowly gets up and stumbles over to the bed in the gets under the covers.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"I'm right here Dean," I laugh.

"Good," he responds.

He moves closer to me so I can slightly see him in the dark.

"Your hair's still wet," he mumbles grabbing a strand of my hair. "You should dry it before you get a cold."

"Dean Winchester. You are a rough, mean, tough, hunter, and a grown man. But if I didn't know better I'd say your a Mom," I laugh.

He snorts. "Well, I'm sorry for being concerned," he says sarcastically. A silence falls over us.

"Your concerned for me?" I ask finally.

"Well, yea, I mean, your a friend, why wouldn't I be?" For some reason the word friend stings and anchors its self in my brain and heart.

"Right," I say clearing my throat and moving away from him.

"Hey where did you go?" He chuckles after I move. "Come back," he says softly.

"I think I should go sleep on the floor," I say lifting up the covers.

"Hey! What happened? What did I do?" He questions frantically.

"No...nothing," I lie. "It's just, I think since you have to drive and all, you should get good sleep and I'll probably keep you up with my tossing and turning."

"Cris, lay down."

I stand up.

"I don't understand, what the hell just happened?" He asks his voice showing the first signs of anger.

"Dean, I am not going to fight with you again. What happened to our truce? Remember that?" I ask.

"Yea that didn't work out. It died along with you," he snaps. I pinch the bridge of my nose and then drop my hands to my sides clenching them into fists.

"I don't want to talk about that Dean! and I don't want to fight with you!" I yell accidentally. I lower my voice to a whisper and continue. "Can I just have one night with you? Without fighting or pain or any type of drama. Just one night," My voice shakes.

"No, your right," says Dean quietly. "Your right I'm sorry. I don't want to fight either. Just come back please. I swear I won't fight with you for the rest of the night, just lay down."

I slowly sit back down on the bed and then get under the covers releasing a long shaky breath.

"Cris?" Dean whispers. I notice that I'm breathing heavily and I'm as far away from Dean as possible on the bed. I hat the distance. I want more than anything to just be next to him.

"I miss you," he says. "I want to help you but I don't know how. And ever since you left, I just miss you."

I move so that I'm right next to him huddled into his side with my face on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and brushes my arm with his hand lightly. I don't know what to say. I know that everything he's saying is true but I can't respond. There just aren't words that I can say. So instead I decide to rely on the 'actions speak louder than words' phrase. I snuggle closer to Dean which makes him hold me tighter. In a surge of courage I tilt my head up and press a lingering kiss to his cheek. Then I drop my head, and fall asleep just like that.

...

"DEAN!" I wake up screaming in terror.

"What?!" he says sounding wide awake. My eyes spring open and focus on Dean causing me to scramble out of the bed completely.

"Hey hey hey! It's okay! It's okay Cris! It's me!" I wrap my hands around my sides and shake violently not knowing what to believe. He sits up and crawls over to me. He peels my hands away from my sides and takes them in his.

"Come'ere," he whispers. "It's okay. It's me. You're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you," He soothes tugging me back into the bed slowly. I let him wrap me up in his arms as he continues to whisper. "It's alright Cris. You're alright. You're safe with me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you." He gently runs his hand through my hair and presses an occasional kiss to the top of my head until I fall asleep again.

...

The next morning I shift awake and find myself searching the bed for Dean. When he's no where to be found I start to panic.

"Dean?" I call out sleepily. "Yea, I'm right here," he says quietly coming back over to the bed and sitting down next to me.

"Morning," I mumble sitting up. He places the box from the diner yesterday on my lap.

"Lets try breakfast for breakfast, what do you say?" He asks. I smile and grab a pancake from the box handing it to him. I take one myself and we both eat in silence watching the sunrise.


	12. Demon&Human

**Authors note: Hey guys! So I have a few things to say! One is WARNING! This chapter is really intense! Talk of rape and torture, plus name calling in certain circumstances that's pretty intense/brutal. Possible triggers! Sorry bout all that, this is a very emotional chapter. Two, this chapter also includes a dangerous amount of cute fluff so I hope you all enjoy that! Three, I do apologize for this chapter being so long, I know that really I should of split this into two chapters which brings me to number four. Four, last but not least, this is the last chapter of my fanfic, I wrote out a note for you guys at the bottom. I was going to split this into two chapters but that involved leaving you guys on a really bad cliff hanger so I decided to just combine it into one big climatic ending. I really hope you guys like it! So, without further adue, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

That afternoon my right arm peeks out of the window as my left hand keeps control over the steering wheel. I keep my eyes on the road ahead but glance occasionally over to Cristina. I didn't turn on music, so the car has been silent for the last few hours. Cristina has been looking out of her window and neither of us has said a word. The silence is comfortable, peaceful. For once the air around us is quiet and calm, not tense and awkward. I look at her now and I feel the bones of my body pounding. In the passenger seat she sits with her knees pulls up to her chest, still in her pajama's, my shirt. Her head rests against the glass window and her upper body rises and falls with sleep. In one swift move I take of my jacket and drape it on her. She rustles about slightly at the feeling but then grabs the jacket and tugs it closer to herself. With a deep breath she's asleep again. When I stop to get food an hour or so later I question weather or not i should wake her up. Eventually I decide on no because I know this is the only real sleep she may get, undisturbed of nightmares. I quickly get the food and jog back to the car. Cristina sits in the same position sleeping just like I left her.

...

Once we're back on then road I grab my burger and start eating, the smell filling the car to much to handle. Just when I finish it off I take the freeway exit and make my way to the outskirts of the town. I see a barn in a large field and shut off the engine.

"Cris," I say hesitantly shaking her awake.

"Hmmmm?" She hums awake.

"Wake up."

"I'm wake," She murmurs slowly opening her eyes. "What is it?" She asks rubbing the sleep away from he eyes.

"Sammy told you about the few hunts on the road right?" I question.

She nods her head and suddenly looks very eager.

"In that barn over there, there's a nest of vamps. You up to shut their lights out?" I ask nodding towards the barn.

She nods her head and smiles getting out of the car. I follow and give her a long slender blade from the trunk. She tests out the weight and goes for a few practice slashes then smiles, happy with the blade. I grab my own and shut the trunk quietly.

"Ugh Dean!" She whispers yells. "You should not of let me wear my pajamas! These are my good sweats, I swear if I get one drop of blood on them-"

I scoff and we quietly cross the field towards the barn.

"Hey," I whisper to Cristina suddenly. "I -uh...sorry bout this. I meant for this to be a road trip for you to get away, but if we don't deal if this I don't know if any one else will."

She shrugs. "It's the life of a hunter, I understand. Plus, I never mind a good surprise attack," She smiles at me her eyes gleaming.

...

I had never hunted with anyone better in my life. Even Sam. It was like we had been hunting together for years. We moved simultaneously slashing at every vamp we saw. She ducked from one and I sliced while she covered my back. It was like we were playing a huge game of twister but we never got tangled. One vamp in particular was tricky and I watched as she twisted him around and pushed him down on his knees, keeping his hands behind him.

"Sayonara bitch," she muttered to him before cutting his head clean off in one swift cut of the blade. He was the last one and then we were left in a barn of dead bodies and dislocated heads.

"Yea!" She yells excitedly running over to me and enthusiastically giving me a high five. "That was so badass," she laughs.

"You were like a freaking ninja!" I laugh.

She looks down at her pants, not a single drop of blood on them.

"What the hell?! How did I do that?!" She exclaims staring at her pants.

"I told you, you're a ninja," I tease.

"Yea that or a wizard!" She laughs back nudging into me.

We clean up the bodies and walk back to the car, the sun setting behind us.

"Hey," She says pausing and resting her hands on the roof of the impala looking across to my side.

"Yea?"

"We make a pretty good team huh?" She breaks eye contact like she's afraid of what I might respond.

"Yea, we do," I reply. Our eyes meet again and I see that spark of green ignite in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

"You tired?" Asks Dean once we get in the car.

"Nope, I practically slept all day."

"Good, lets go then," he stares.

"Go where?"

I find myself both nervous and excited for where he'll take me. He drives for a little bit then parks the Impala. I'm still in my Pajamas from last night a I walk with Dean down the street a ways to a big park. As night falls the stars shine through the trees and we're the only people at the park.

"If every there was a time to talk it would be now," sighs Dean.

"Okay," I state firmly. Where do you want to start?"

"Well, first of all, I want to get something off my chest."

We begin to walk around the park and I look at him as a signal to start talking.

"Cris, you shouldn't of left. Not like that. Not when you did, not how you did, not where you 's did. There's so much on my mind about that whole night. The memories you showed me, the note you left me, how you left me," he says.

"So what do you want me to do Dean?" I ask trying my hardest not to sound irritated.

"I want you to explain," He states simply.

"I already did explain Dean! That's what the memories and the note were for!" I exclaim.

"Okay! Don't get mad! I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just trying to figure out what happened."

"If I didn't do it, no one else would of. I couldn't live with myself if I caused the whole world to end Dean. Look...it's not... it's not like I wanted to leave. I didn't want to leave you or Sam or Bobby or this whole word even! But I'm a hunter Dean, and you would of done the same thing in my shoes," I explain.

"But you gave me no warning!"

"Dean, I think nine whole days was warning enough," I state.

"Okay fair enough," He says reluctantly. "But what about the memories?"

"I thought you should know."

"Know about everything?!" He asks harshly causing me to cringe ever so slightly.

"Well, that one's on me," I say quietly. "I should of known that you wouldn't want to see all that."

"What? No- no...that's-ugh!" He grabs my shoulder and gently turns me towards him.

"That's not what I meant Cris. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I didn't like the stuff that you showed me- this is all coming out wrong, I don't know how to put it into words," He scrambles. "I guess I'm just asking, why did you show me all that stuff, with Dina and Mark and you...and me."

"Well, for one, because you thought Mark was my boyfriend," I say harshly holding up a finger. "Two," my voice unintentionally becomes soft. "Because...I don't know, I thought maybe you could see Dina and what she was like. You could see my life..." I trail off.

"Yea, but _why_," He questions stressing the why.

"I don't know Dean! Maybe I thought...maybe I thought you could help me," I say shaking my head like it was a ridiculous idea.

"And what's three?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _why_ did you show me the stuff of me and you?" He asks his voice testy.

I shrug and drop my hand. "I thought you should know."

I start walking again and he follows staying by my side.

"Okay, first of all, all the signs were there, Mark could totally of been your boyfriend."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "He's my freaking brother in law Dean!"

"Second of all," he continues, "It kind of pisses me off that 'you thought maybe I could help you' because I've been trying to help you Cristina and you keep shrugging me off!"

"That's completely different. Your talking about me coming back from hell, I'm talking about everything with Dina," I interrupt.

"And third of all, 'I thought you should know'?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Can you drop it?! Please?!"" I yell angrily.

"I'll drop it right now only because I have other stuff but we are definitely coming back to that," He states firmly.

We make a full lap around the park and start on our second.

Fine, what's your other stuff?" I question.

"Hmm lets see if I can recall the words correctly. Oh yea, I remember now. 'Why the hell do you care anyways?! You barely know me! You've only known me for what, a month?! And for most of that I was dead! I'm just some hot piece of ass you stumbled along and had to babysit for nine days! Then you couldn't deal with some 'innocent little missys' death on your chest so you brought me back. You give me a few days to get back on my feet before you kick me out right? That's now this story plays out?! So I should be smart and not get strung along by some lonely, stubborn, alcoholic, asshole!" He recited the words perfectly.

It makes me angry that he remembered all the words and their exact order, but more than anything I feel guilty.

He takes a more serious tone and stops me making eye contact. "That can't seriously be what you think right?"

I stare up at him blankly remembering how angry I was when I said the words.

"Cristina! All of that is wrong!"

"I'm sorry Dean. Is that what you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not! I was angry then and I'm angry now too!" I shout.

"Would you please just shut up and listen to me for a second?" He asks.

"Dean, I really don't need-"

"No, Cristina, I need you to hear this. I need you to know this and know it's true and know I mean it."

He clears his throat.

"Yes, I care about you, okay? You are not just some hot chick I stumbled along and had to babysit. You were a hunter that I ran into and needed help. You became a friend. And yes, I only knew you for 9 days but I did not barely know you. It only took nine days for me to get to know you and care abut you. So of course when you died I tried to bring you back! Not _just_ because I felt guilty, but also because I wanted you back here. I know hunters aren't the clingy types. But I wasn't about to kick you out! You didn't have anyone. I was actually...I was hoping you would stay with me and Sam. And then comes the part when you say 'I should be smart and not get strung along by some lonely, stubborn, alcoholic, asshole'. First of all, _Ouch_, second of all I was not stringing you along, I don't know where the hell you got that from, and third of all if I ever showed any type or kind of emotion towards you it's because it was real." He speaks quickly and all at once blurting everything out but I pick up every single word.

I say the first thing that my mind can completely wrap around.

"You want me to stay with you and Sam?" I ask quietly.

He runs a hand over his face. "You get one drop it pass, and so do I. Drop it," he states. We start walking again.

"Fine, but we're talking about it later," I warn.

"There are two more things," Dean says.

"What?" I groan.

He takes a deep breath. "One, what uh...what happened the other night?"

"Oh are you referring to when you kissed me?" I ask sarcastically. "That's on you, you did that."

"Please Cristina! You completely were a part of that!"

"No actually I'm the one that broke away and told you to go away, and then pushed you away."

"You kissed me back every damn time!" Dean yells starting to get angry now. "Don't put this on me that was you!"

"It was not me!"

"Your saying you **_didn't _**kiss me back?!"

"I'm saying you started it!"

"Really?! I was the one yelling to 'make you shut up'?"

"YOU kissed me jackass! Not the other way around!"

"I can't talk to you about anything! You're so stubborn!" He shouts.

"Just say what you want to say already Dean!"

"Well actually your making me feel pretty uncomfortable Cris! Were you not equally responsible for that kiss?"

"No I don't think I am."

"Did you _not_ enjoy it?!"

"What?! No- it's not that! Ughhhh... why are we talking about this?"

Just then Dean presses his lips against mine softly. He stands up tall so I have stand on my tip toes to reach him. His hands wind to my waist and he breaks the kiss all to quickly. Before I can think I reach up and press my lips to his craving more, hungry for his touch. He gladly kisses back but then pulls away.

"See! HA! That time you kissed me!"

I break away from his grasp and touch my lips slightly un-aware of what just happened.

"You still initiated the kiss!" I say when I snap back to reality.

"Doesn't matter! You kissed me!"

I realize that we are two grown adults arguing in a park about who kissed who first for no reason in particular.

"Did you really just kiss me?" I ask still in disbelief.

Dean scratches the back of his head.

"Why?" I ask.

"To prove a point... but to be fair, you did prove it!" He exclaims.

"You're such a jackass!" I yell but I also laugh confused about what just happened.

He runs a hand through his hair scraping at his scalp and laughs slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" He laughs.

I walk to the play set in the center of the park, my laughter dying out. Dean follows right behind me. I sit down on one of the swings and so does he, both of us swaying slightly back and forth. By this point the stars and moon shine out.

"Cris," starts Dean seriously. "I'm just gonna go ahead and put that whole situation on hold."

I chuckle and nod my head agreeing.

"There's one last I need to talk to you about and I need you to be honest with me," he says setting down ground rules.

"Well, we've come this far," I sigh. "Shoot."

"I need to know what I did to you...in hell," he says quietly.

My brain immediately shuts down and I shake my head no.

"Sorry Dean, not gonna happen. That's off the table for discussion."

"Cris, I'm trying to help you, can't you see that? Your torturing yourself keeping this inside. I- I need to know..."

"Why do you need to know?" I ask controlling my frustration.

"Because if I hurt you in some way then it involves me. I don't want you to be afraid of me Cristina."

"Yea, well now I definitely won't be telling you," I sigh.

"Why not?" he demands.

"Because Dean, it's not worth hurting you and making you feel guilty just to maybe make me feel better. Plus, I don't need to be seen as a hurt puppy, I'm okay."

"You aren't okay Cris we went over this before."

"Okay, maybe I'm not okay, but I'm surviving alright?"

"Please just tell me," he begs.

"You hurt me," I shrug. "It wasn't you, so no need to feel guilty, discussion over."

"Cristina you talk in your nightmares I will start listening and confront you about it every damn night for the rest of your life if you don't tell me what I did," He threatens.

"Fine Dean! You want to know what happened in hell?! You want to know what I see every time I have a nightmare?! Every time I close my eyes?!" I snap.

"I see you, lay me out on a table and strap me down, naked. You torture me with _every single device_ you have," Tears start to fill my eyes. "I have been tortured by you with every single tool ever used for torture, ever made for torture. You cut me open and tear me apart and you never stop talking. The whole time your insulting me in some horrible manner, saying something awful about me or my body or calling me names...so many awful names."

Tears fall from my eyes and I don't even attempt to hold them back. I stand up not able to sit so still and talk at the same time.

"You have a giant clock and every hour you do it over and over again. Laughing and singing while I scream. Each hour I pray for it to be over. Each hour I reset and you start all over again. For twelve hours you do that nonstop. Twelve hours?! Each second takes a minute to pass," I sob. "That's not even the worse part. You call the first twelve hours daytime. The second twelve hours is nighttime," I shake violently wondering if I can continue.

I look to Dean who holds my eye contact. His jaw is clenched tight and his eyes are smokey and foggy in the moonlight. I could stop now and Dean would probably never ask about it again. But I'd come this far. I could finish.

"During nighttime y-you make me undress...and t-t-then you st-strap me down to the table again. Y-y-you... for t-two hours straight, you...

Then...I reset. Six times during a night. And you always say something new- always have something to say... And then, it's over. Twenty four hours. One day. And then it starts all over again."

Dean stands up and comes over to me wrapping me up in his arms. He holds on to me tight and doesn't let go. I shake violently against him, trembling like I'm a thin sheet of glass one gust of wind away from shattering.

"Cris I...I'm so sorry..." he whispers into my hair. He helps me back to the Impala, taking my support like I'm injured. He opens the door to the back seat and I get in. Dean goes to the trunk of the car and comes back with his jacket and mine. I take his gently, wrapping it around myself and taking in that smell of safety that Dean carries with him. He drapes my jacket over my legs like a blanket and takes me in his arms.

...

When I wake up the sun shines brightly and wind touches my face. As I slowly pull myself from sleep and sit up I find Dean driving in the front seat.

"What? What's going on?" I ask sleepily.

"I wanted to get you here today," replies Dean.

I swiftly climb to the passenger seat of the car and look out of the window.

"Get me where?" I question.

Just then the beautiful coast comes into view. I turn back to Dean eyes wide a smile on my face.

"You brought me back to California?!" I practically yell.

He laughs slightly and I look back out of the window.

...

I quickly change my clothes in a bathroom by the beach finally getting out of my pajamas. Dean exits the Mens bathroom just as I shiver against the cold ocean breeze.

"Hey, what about the other hunts?" I ask as he walks towards me.

He grimaces slightly. "Both are here."

"Well, lets get one out of the way now yea? We can relax a little afterwards?"

"Sounds good," he shrugs.

...

Three changelings and four hours later Dean and I wipe sweat from our foreheads panting.

"That...was rough," I pant.

"Who knew a few little monsters could be such a bitch?" He grimaces.

"Thank god we got the Mom," I humorlessly laugh.

"So," pants Dean as we walk back to the car. "Time to relax?"

"Yes," I sigh with relief. "I know a place!"

"Where?" asks Dean.

"You gotta let me drive," I say.

"NO! I told you no one drives baby besides me and _sometimes_ Sam."

"Dean, give me the damn keys."

"No!"

"Dean! Give me the God Damn keys, I can drive! I'm probably a better driver than you!"

He scoffs in disbelief and throws me the keys.

"This once, ONLY," He warns.

I drive for about a half hour before I stop. The worlds seems cut off, separate.

"So, where are we?" asks Dean.

"The beach," I laugh pointing around.

"Yea, but what's so special about it?"

"It's a secret spot. No one is ever down here, the sand is so clean and soft. We're surrounded by giant cliffs that completely cut off the world. All you can hear is the waves and the breeze. But the best time of day to be here is night because the starts are the most incredible thing you'll ever see in your life."

Dean nods his head and I take off my shoes, holding them in my hand.

"Come on," I say tilting my head towards the beach.

We walk side by side down the little beach in silence, relaxing. We get to the tide pools and Dean walks ahead somehow stepping on each of the green moss covered rocks perfectly. I step on one and slip but Dean catches me by my arm and pulls me back up slowly. For a minute I'm completely paralyzed by his green eyes as he looks at me.

"Just step where I step," He chuckles.

"That is where you stepped!"

"I didn't step on moss," he shakes his head and laughs.

We walk past the pools and on the other side a long stretch of sand awaits, perfectly untouched.

"So," I start. "Is it fair to see what's on the table?"

"On the table?" He questions confused.

"My pass, your pass."

"Oh right. Go ahead."

"So..." I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Did you really actually want me to stay with you and Sam? Hunt with you guys and stuff?"

He shrugs in response like it's no big deal. "I mean, I ran it by Sammy and he seemed on board."

I fall silent trying to remember what else Dean had said. He clears his throat.

"My turn."

"Go on then."

"So that whole memory thing you did. When you showed me all the videos of Dina, and then all the pictures and videos of us. You said it was because 'you thought I should know'. What does that mean?"

"You had just accused me of being Marks girlfriend, I was angry and I was trying to show you that I didn't see Mark...like that," now it's my turn to shrug.

"But?" He asks trying to get more out of me.

"But- I don't know Dean. Can you be honest with me?"

He stays quiet.

"What's going on...I mean like here," I gesture to Dean and I.

He still stays quiet.

"Please say something, when you're quiet like that it kinda freaks me out."

"I - I uh..." He stammers. "I don't understand what your asking," He lies.

"Dean just, be straight with me," I beg.

"Look I'm just not...I'm not into you like that."

I'm pretty sure my heart stops beating. My heart feels like a piece of paper being crumpled up. I stay quiet and look down at the ground, tears forming in my eyes. I need to hear it again. I need to hear it again and again and again before I can even process the words he just said. I blink my tears away and the only thing I can manage to squeak out is

"Oh..."

"No, Oh my God, No. That's a lie. I am totally into you like that," he blurts out.

My heart stops again and I don't know what to think.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"Actions speak louder than words right?" He mumbles.

"Dean can you please re-start? I'm really con-"

I'm completely cut off when Dean captures me into a kiss, tugging me up off my feet and deepening the kiss. I kiss him back, relieved by this new information. I break away and glare at him.

"Stop not telling me before you kiss me!" I shout. "You can't just keep kissing me out of the blue jackass!"

"Okay, I'm gonna kiss you again now," He says quietly leaning closer smiling.

"What?! No! You can't just-"

Our mouths collide and I give in, letting him kiss me and kissing him back. He squeezes my hips and searches under my shirt for skin. When he finds it, I shiver and move closer to him pulling our bodies together. When he finally pulls away for air I pull him down for another kiss and I feel him smile against it.

"No, stop," he says suddenly.

I back away quickly afraid of what I did.

"We can't do this," he say boldly staring right at me.

"What?"

"It won't end well. You'll get hurt..."

"Dean, what are you talking about?" I ask. I approach him again and he avoids my eye contact. "Do not blame yourself for all the shit I put you through," I add.

"I don't," he snaps still not looking at me. "I don't want to be..._involved_ with anyone, that's all."

The way he says involved makes it sound like a horrible word.

"We don't need to be involved Dean. I just need to know... if-"

"What could you possibly need to know Cristina?! Stop making a big deal out of nothing okay?! There's just nothing here and there won't be!"

"How could you say that? Don't you want something here?!" I question.

He stays quiet looking away. I try to move so I'm in his gaze but his eyes just dart away from mine.

"I can't even look at you," He says angrily avoiding my eye contact.

The words ring in my mind and I remember the last time those words were spoken to me.

"**_I can't even look at you. You disgusting bitch. I can't stand to be around you, everything about you makes me want to throw up. Your sickening. Horrifying. Your a pesticide. Revolting, little, whore." _**

A different Dean had said those words. A different Dean in a different place. My mind reals and I stumble backwards.

**_"I cant even look at you."_**

No. It's not him.

_**"I can't even look at you."**_

I cover my ears with my hands thinking it will somehow block out the words echoing in my mind.

**_"I can't even look at you."_**

I fall to the ground, loosing all control over my body. My throat closes up and I gasp for air my hands clutching around me only to find sand.

"Hey! Cris! It's okay!"

There they are. His eyes. He's looking at me. They calm me down as I stare at him oblivious of his concern and worry. I keep clutching at the sand but my throat opens up and the words ring a little lighter in my mind.

"Don't- Don't ever say that to me..." I stammer.

"Okay I won't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I can look at you. I can always look at you. I can always look at you, alright?"

I nod my head and get a control of my breathing before I stand up. I notice there's still sand in my fists and I clutch onto it in my shaking fist, afraid to let it go. I look up and see the beach. How could such an awful thing happen at such a beautiful place? I look to Dean and now his worry is clear to me. He stands tall and bold in front of me like he's trying to protect me. From what? Myself? His eyes shoot right through me like I'm paper thin and suddenly I feel uncomfortable. I look away from him and let the sand sift through my hand.

_"There's just nothing here and there won't be."_

He was right. Absolutely one hundred percent right. Hunters don't get into relationships. You get fake love for one night, then you wake up and you kill something. That's how it works. No strings. No connections. No one makes it out in the end.

"You okay?" Asks Dean.

"I'll be fine, I just need...some time."

Dean nods his head we we head back up the beach in silence. I try my best to enjoy the last feeling of the soft sand against my feet as the Impala comes into view.

"That was...me...wasn't it? In hell?" Asks Dean.

I nod my head and look at the ground. "It wasn't really you though, it was just your image I guess."

"But it was me, because I actually said it."

"Dean stop!" I turn to face him. "I told you not to blame yourself for the shit I put you through! That is completely on me! You didn't know that you said that. You had no clue it would effect me like it did."

"It doesn't matter. That was a dick thing to say anyways."

"No. You were right. There's nothing here, I shouldn't of pushed it. I wouldn't of been able to look at me either," I shrug even though saying the words sting my heart.

"This is not what I wanted. This is never what I wanted Cristina."

I shrug like it's no big deal and try to shake off the heavy emotions hanging over me. Quickly wiping the sand from my feet I get into the impala. Dean reluctantly does the same.

"So what's next?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Dean lets out a sigh and sticks the key in the car ignition.

"Werewolves," he says frustrated.

...

"This should be quick right?" Asks Dean as we both fill our guns with silver bullets.

"Right," I agree twisting my own silencer onto my gun.

Dean slams the trunk and we walk through a long dark alley way. We follow the trails of blood until we spot a crouched figure over a dead body. The figure spots us and shows its fangs shimmering in the moonlight. Dean points his gun but fires to late as the creature jumps on top of a garbage bin and towards us. We both move away just in time and turn around to face the beast. The middle aged man/werewolf snarls and jumps at us but not before I shoot him straight in the heart and he falls backwards. I feel my shoulders sag with relaxation as Dean and I both lower our guns. I'm startled when I hear a growl come from behind me. We both whip around guns back up and ready. A figure creeps out from the shadows and I'm searching for a clear shot when I hear a loud band behind me.

Dean turns around and grumbles, "We got another."

"I got this one," I say nodding my head towards the werewolf in the shadows claiming it.

Before I can take my shot, a strong force shoves me to the ground and I search frantically through the gravel for my gun. That's when I spot the werewolf emerging from the shadows. This sends me into a frantic scurry as I search desperately until my hands wrap around cold metal. I try to find the creature to shoot but by the time I look up it's gone.

"Three of them?" I ask Dean getting back up on my feet.

I my hair from my face and my hands move away stained with crimson blood.

"Shit," I mumble. For the first time I look up and see what's going on. Dean stands close to me gun in his hand as the alley way suddenly seems deserted.

"What the hell happened to them?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know, they were here one minute and then they weren't," Dean replies slowly lowering his gun.

I look up at the full moon as I hear howling in the distance. And then, shadows fall from everyone. One, two, three, four shadows. Bang. One lands on the trash can. Dean and I are completely circled by what looks like seven werewolves.

"What in the hell?!" He yells. I cock my gun and start shooting, taking out as many figures as I can make out in the moonlight. But it's to many. More shaows keep approaching and they're closing in on us.

"What do we do?!" I yell to Dean who's shooting on his side.

"Keep shooting!" He yells back.

I do as he says and release a hail storm of bullets on the werewolfs but I'm not aiming so half make it out, and those who die are just replaced by more and more.

"Dean!" I shout as a warning.

"Run!" He yells back. I look around and see what looks like a empty condo and run into it Dean at my heels. The creatures follow us as we travel upstairs. I stop and shot at the werewolfs coming up the stairs hoping that the pile up of bodies will act as a barricade. Luckily, there only seems to be about ten more wolfs tops. Unfortunately, the barricade doesn't work as they tear through their own kind chasing after me. I go up the fire escape still shooting the monsters at every chance I get. Dean must of gone the other way because some of the wolfs broke off and went a different direction. When I finally approach the roof I take a final headcount of the remaining beast. Six, just six more. Clear shots. Straight to the heart. Go.

_Bam. _One down. _Bam._ Two._ Click._

_Click. Click. Click click. _I pull on the trigger furiously un-able to believe that I'm out. No, I can't be. I drop the gun and back up slowly.

"Dean!" I scream.

The three wolfs know I'm doomed. They take their time approaching me slowly, planning to make my death painful. This will not be how I die. By running out of bullets on a rooftop with werewolf, with my partner right there?

"Dean!" I scream again.

Right then one of the werewolfs pounces on me. I struggle to get away from the wolf, but eventually kick him off. Right then I hear the door to the roof crash open. Dean, thank god. I look over but Deans no where to be seen. Just two more werewolves. What happened to Dean? Five werewolves?! My mind races with a plan to get out of this mess. As the wolfs snarl and growl moving my way everything begins to move in slow motion. Right as my mind begins to settle on the conclusion that there is no way out of this the werewolves sprint at me. With my mind still in slow motion, I turn and sprint myself. With the moonlight guiding my path I run approaching the end of the building. Then at the same time many things happen. I spread my arms out just like Dina did, I hear five loud bangs as Dean shoots down the werewolf on the roof, I take the final step of of the building, and things return to regular speed. I curl myself into a ball as fall trying to break the fall despite what I know will happen. I crash into the black pavement in the alleyway and loose all feeling in my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

I stumble up the stairs after the werewolves, struggling to get through the stairs, barricaded by the pile up of bodies that Cris shot. I hear her yell my name twice which gives me more determination to reach her. When I finally break through the door I see the werewolfs chasing her as she sprints away. _Bam. Bam. Bam, bam, bam._ The bodies fall clearing a path for me to see. Cristina has already taken her final step off of the building and I just barely make out her falling before I hear a loud painful crunch echo out from the alleyway. I race down the building as fast as I can go, tripping over bodies and crawling, not stopping once. I sprint outside and I see an all to familiar sight. It's just like Dina.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no," I chant frantically as I stumble my way over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

I lay limp on the ground, limp, clinging onto life. Dean stumbles over to me saying something before the drops to his knees in font of me. He picks up my body and holds me. He touches me gingerly as if he thinks he can still hurt me more than I am hurt.

"Hey Dean," I manage to whisper.

He just shakes his head and looks away.

"I'm gonna take you to a hospital, okay?" He says tucking my hair behind my ear.

I smile up at him limp and tired.

"Dean, my body's broken. You gotta let me go," I whisper.

I can see him talking to me, probably words of encouragement. I smile up at him. I can't hear him. He starts yelling up at the sky angry but also desperate. I'm limp, shattered, broken. There's no way I'll survive this. My vision starts to get blurry so I shut my eyes. That's when my hearing comes back.

"CRIS. Stay with me!"

That's when I see Lily, my reaper. We've had more than one run in, in the past.

"Cristina it's time," she says gently. "You have helped many people, done lots of good. You have fulfilled your destiny. It is time to leave now." I look back up at Dean who has tears in his eyes.

"He will recover. Move on. You will always be a person of great impact in his life. But now you must leave him. It is time to be with your family."

Dina. Oh I would kill to see her again. I look back up at Dean shouting something I can't hear and rocking me back and forth. I reach up to touch his face. My hand feels freezing against his warm face. He leans into the touch and I feel cold tears fall out of my eyes.

"You saved me Dean," I choke. "So many times. You saved me...many times, so." My words start to get jumbled together and I panic. I need to say this to him. I need to get it out.

"Cristina It's time," pushes Lily.

"Cris," stutters Dean. "I don't think I can do it. Any of it. I can't do it without you."

"Do what Dean?" I question kindly.

"Everything! Anything!" He shouts a tears falling from his eye. One of his hands covers mine on his cheek, keeping my hand there. "I already lost you once I can't loose you again. I can't Cris!"

"Cristina, final offer!" Warns Lily.

"I can't stay Dean. I gotta shut off the lights."

"Please don't leave me Cris," He cries. "I just got you back, I can't- I can't lose you again."

"Goodnight," I whisper. I close my eyes, and it's then that through my eyelids I can see a bright light. The light at the end of the tunnel. A strange relief floods over me.

...

When I open my eyes I feel good, great. Fresh. It's still dark outside, probably early morning. It's then that I smell a familiar smell. Wood and smoke and whiskey all at once. Dean. It takes me a second to notice that I'm huddled close to him. My head on his chest, his arm wraped around me, our legs tangled in bed. So this is heaven, of course heaven would be with Dean. For once in my life I feel completely at peace. But then like an anchor sinking into sand at the bottom of the ocean, guilt buries into me. This wasn't really Dean. I left him. I left him behind, again. He must be furious. I thought heaven was supposed to be eternal happiness, and here I am, sad. Guilty. Angry?

"Cris are you awake?" Asks a familiar rough voice.

I don't even know how to respond so I just push myself into fake Dean pretending he's real.

"Cris?" He sounds concerned. "Are you okay?"

I stay exactly where I am not moving, holding my breath.

"Cris?" He sits up and I slowly open my eyes. He looks worn out, tired. I reach up to him. "What happened?" I ask referring to him.

"Cas came and healed you at the last second," he responds smiling. I sit up as fast as I can still weary from sleep.

"Wait what?!"

Dean looks at me confused.

"You mean I'm not dead?!" I shout.

"Cris no of course not-"

"I'm not in heaven?!"

"No, you're on Earth right in the motel where-"

"It's you? It's really you? Dean?!"

He smiles at me. "Of course Cris."

I grab him and pull him into a hug squeezing him tight and gripping at his jacket. He hugs me back and I don't pull away for a long time before I finally release him. It all makes sense now, the bright light I saw, the feeling of relief, the guilt.

"Cas came just in time," I realize.

"Yea, well I was praying to him pretty harshly so..."

"What?" I ask. "Wait is that what you were yelling at the sky?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Yea, umm. Yea."

"Thanks," I smile at him.

"No, it's no problem. You were gonna die so..."

A silence falls over us and I break eye contact looking at the blanket.

"So," Dean starts. "Could you not hear anything? Or...?"

I look at him again and smile. "I heard enough."

"Okay good, because...I wanted you to know..."

"Wanted me to know what?" I ask.

"I can't loose you again," he blurts out.

I look at the ground, my heart beating rapidly.

"You won't," I shake my head.

"You can't promise that."

"Well obviously I'm a hunter Dean."

"Still..."

"Dean, what do you want from me?"

He grabs my hips under the blanket and pulls me closer to him.

My heart beats fast and hard and he looks at me.

Then he leans in and presses his lips to mine. I don't hesitate for a second before I kiss him back. My hands snap up to his neck naturally and he lingers before breaking the kiss.

"Cris, I don't want anything _from_ you. I just want _you_."

Quickly I grab the top unbuttoned sides of his flannel shirt and tug him into a kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly and he kisses me back desperately, both of us trying to make up for lost time. I break away to catch my breath and he leans forward to kiss me again barely giving me a chance to breathe. I smile against the kiss, happily surprised at his eagerness. He puts his hands on my hips and pushes me down so I'm lying flat on the bed. He climbs over me kissing my neck softly.

"I should of done this a long time ago," he murmurs our lips meeting again.

"Yea, why didn't you?" I tease.

"Watch it Little Missy," he murmurs our lips connecting again.

"Wait," I pull away from him sitting up. "Just to clear the air, what does this mean?"

Dean nods. "Right so do I have to ask you to be my girlfriend so does that just comes with the kissing?" He asks gently pushing me back down and kissing me again.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there cowboy," I laugh.

"What?" He asks kissing me relentlessly.

"Dean, could you be serious about this?" I ask.

He sits up.

"I am serious Cristina. Look, it's taken me almost losing you twice now to realize how much you mean to me. There's no way in hell I'm going to loose you again."

I nod my head. "Okay," I say quietly. "You won't."

"Good."

I stand up and leave to go shower. When I come back Dean's strumming my guitar awkwardly on the bed. I clear my throat to let him know I'm there. He turns and quickly sets down the guitar.

"Oh don't mind me," I shrug.

"Please Cris, we both know I can't play."

I go over to the bed and sit next to Dean.

"So I guess Cas healed everything," I say showing Dean my previously burnt hands and cut up arms.

He examines my hands and arms noticing the difference.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'm fine. I got a few scratches last night."

"When do we have to go back?" I question.

"Later today or early tomorrow," he sighs.

"Please early tomorrow. I want to enjoy the coast before we go back. Who knows how long we'll be land locked."

"_We'll_ huh?" He smiles.

"Well, if the offer still stands, to stay with you and Sam. I mean if it comes down to it, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to crash, pick up a job, get some cash, and go back on my own. It's no trouble," I say seriously.

"You aren't going anywhere Cris. I told you, I'm not loosing you again." Dean states staring at me directly. I lay down on the bed and feel my self sigh with relief. Dean lies down next to me.

"Hey look," he says pointing out of the window.

I look out the window and notice the familiar glow of light rising from the east.

I smile and turn on my side. He does the same so my back is against his chest. He wraps his arm around mine and interlocks his fingers with the back of my hand.

"Here comes the sun," he whispers in my ear.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello story followers! Yes, this is the end of my story! I love supernatural and this fanfic was so so so much fun to write! I have taken this story so much further than I ever dreamed I could and I've really improved as a writer throughout the process. That's thanks to you guys! I can't thank you guys enough for following, favoriting, and leaving reviews. You were my inspiration to keep this story going! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic. It's always sad when a story comes to an end but I honestly believe I squeezed all potential out of this. If I somehow get some brilliant idea, I may make a sequel, but until then I have another idea in mind. I believe I will be writing a romance with two original characters not based off of any fandoms, just purely original. So if you're interested in reading that then stay posted!<strong>

**I want to thank you all one last time for supporting me throughout this story, it was a big struggle at times. Even though this is only my first fanfiction, it really took me through a journey and I'm a better writer because of it. Love ya guys!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
